Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire
by David4
Summary: In which all is revealed and Dumbledore falls...
1. Let The Games Begin

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 01

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: These marks [] indicate Japanese spoken. These '' indicate thoughts.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 01

'Let The Games Begin'

The Quidditch World Cup is one of the biggest events to be had in the Wizarding World and it was known to bring out huge crowds of fans each year. This year was no exception. This year the contest was between Bulgaria and Ireland. Tickets were selling out as fast as possible. According to Neville, the hosting country would spend weeks working hard putting up all kinds of wards to ensure that muggles wouldn't find out about the event, and that it was done at a very remote location. A lot of the fans would bring their families and camp there for days before and after the Quidditch World Cup to take advantage of the great weather. This year it was to be out in one of the most remote areas not too far from the Forest of Dean. Harry had smiled at that as he had been there before. Harry had gone visiting the Wizard's Adventure store in the alley to get information on the manufacturer who had built his tent to offer an endorsement. The company had eagerly jumped on the offer and Griphook had negotiated a great contract. Harry recorded his lines for the radio ad and posed for pictures next to the tents for the Daily Prophet and for posters to go up in the Wizarding stores. Their sales went through the roof and caused Dumbledore a significant amount of pain as he had wished he thought of selling the Potter name for things. Harry even had endorsed his favorite series of books of a Wizard that was an explorer in the early 1800's having all kinds of neat adventures. The author was very pleased at the endorsement as the man enjoyed writing the books and was pleased to know that Harry enjoyed them and due to Harry's endorsement of the books they were selling much faster. The man asked Harry if he could use him in the next book and promised him a copy for his approval, to which Harry said yes. Harry had planned on going to the Quidditch World Cup and using what books he had obtained on the Forest of Dean planned on where he would have his campsite. He planned on reserving space for Neville, the Weasley Family, Hermione, and Luna. Harry had gotten a bigger tent for the girls while he had gotten another one for the guys. Harry would have his in the middle with the other two flanking. He had planned on going there right after he got back from Majorca. All he needed to do was to stop at Potter House long enough to run laundry and set up the tent and stock it up with what he would need. He sent out letters through the Gringotts mail drop to everyone on his list. Unfortunately Dumbledore knew about the Gringotts mail drop and was constantly sending Harry 'bugged' letters in an effort to find him. The goblins didn't take too kindly to that and they made sure that the 'bugged' letters were documented with what spells were on them and there was a rather large pile of them by now. All of them were pretty much the same theme, 'you need to be under my protection' or something close enough to it. The only letters that were ever sent to Harry were those on his 'cleared to send' list. So the arrangements had been set up in advance and the plans set. Harry got home from Majorca in high spirits and checked his mailbox as he had a sandwich. The usual bank statements, investment reports, and letters from Griphook. Hermione, the Weasleys, Luna, and Neville informed Harry they would be looking for him on the appointed day. Harry had planned on apparating out the next morning and getting the campsite setup and warded. He was looking forward to the big game as Arthur had managed to score a nice block of tickets as someone had owed him a favor and Arthur had been agreeable to the payoff in the form of tickets, and that was the only reason why Harry was going in the first place. Harry was really looking forward to it.

Harry got there mid morning the next day. He came up on one of the many Aurors that were policing the area and the man was kind enough to inform Harry where the actual stadium was going to be and where the campsites were to be. There would be public portkeys available to go from the stadium to the campsites for people using other ones. Those who could apparate would be allowed to. Harry thanked the man and went to where he thought would make a good campsite and got set up, which wasn't that hard to do as all he had to do was pull the tents out of his pack and toss them out on the ground and the magic would take over and get the tents up. Harry had chosen a really nice spot to camp in. Not too many trees, not too much sun, a water spigot close by but not too close as Harry didn't want people tromping past on a constant basis, and had the three tents set up in a half circle around the fire pit. Harry immediately sent out letters with the portkeys needed so they could travel directly to the camp. Harry then sat down in a low beach chair to relax and wait for his friends to arrive. He didn't have long to wait. Ron Weasley was the first to arrive. He walked up to Harry with a grin on his face and Harry greeted him with a handshake.

"Good to see you Ron," Harry said. "How was your summer?"

"Been good," Ron said. "Been working hard around the burrow, Mum's been teaching me quite a bit of magic, the counselor I've been seeing has helped me a lot and it's down to one visit a week, and the small local school has been great. There's talk about letting me come back to Hogwarts."

"That's great, Ron. I'm happy to hear that," Harry said.

Ron looked at the tents in front of him. "Are these the Wizarding tents I've heard about? We've seen you posing next to them in the adverts."

"They are," Harry said and gave him a tour of the one the guys would be using.

Ron liked it as it definitely had a man's look to it. The one the girls were going to use looked like a girl's dorm room. Ron chose his bunk and tossed his pack on it back in the men's tent. He turned to Harry.

"Trouble you for something to eat?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "Sure. Come on, let's check out the kitchen."

Harry led the way to the kitchen and started pulling stuff out for sandwiches when they heard the twins hail the tent. Harry went out to greet them.

"Hey you guys, I was wondering when you two were going to show," Harry said as he hugged them.

"We're here!" Fred exclaimed. "Been looking forward to this."

"You chose a great spot," George remarked.

"Thanks. Ron and I got food on the table if you guys are hungry," Harry said. "Unless you guys want the tour first."

"Later," Fred said. "What do you have out on the table?"

They followed Harry into the men's tent and saw the sandwich makings out on the table and took a seat. Arthur arrived with Ginny and Hermione and Harry escorted them over to the ladies tent and showed them through it. They liked it as it reminded them of the girl's dorm back at Hogwarts. What they really liked was the bathtubs in the bathrooms.

"Comes standard with the ladies tents," Harry said. "I've read someplace a lady likes to relax in a warm bath."

"Oh believe it, Harry. Thank you for thinking of us," Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and he blushed as the girls giggled.

Harry smiled as he left the ladies tent.

The rest of the Weasley men arrived just as the evening was falling. Percy led Bill and Charlie out of the woods and up to the tent. They stopped and looked at the campsite and gave their nods of approval. Harry showed them around inside the men's tent and they liked it even more. After going into the kitchen area to get some dinner, Harry went back outside to start the fire in the fire pit. He got it going and then added a ward around it so it wouldn't get out of control. He took his seat as the others joined him in front of the fire.

"You picked a good spot, Harry. I like it," Arthur said.

He produced a bottle of wine and poured a bit for him self and passed it around. Harry took a quarter glass and sipped it. Harry liked the taste of it.

"This is good," Harry commented.

Bill raised his glass. "I think so too."

Hermione had a tiny sip of it and she liked it too. "If I were to drink wine this one would be it. Never knew there were so many different wines out there."

"I like this one as it goes fairly well with anything," Arthur said.

"Who's the big favorite to win this cup?" Fred asked, and that started a discussion of the various qualities of both teams.

Harry didn't know much about the two teams meeting for the game so he stayed out of the conversation preferring to watch the fire and to listen to what was being said. Sometimes you learn more by listening to people expound on things. Hermione and Ginny were discussing the boys at Hogwarts and every now and then Harry's eyes would meet Hermione's eyes and he would recall what he felt from the first kiss he had gotten from her that night in the darkened hospital at Hogwarts. The kiss had opened up a lot more feelings deep inside of him so he had gone off to talk to Terrence, the old man in the picture. He told the man what had happened and the old man had toasted Harry on his success. Then he advised Harry on what to do next. Harry had planned on taking Hermione for a walk at the right moment, and that moment popped up when Ginny decided she wanted to turn in and Hermione said she wasn't ready to. It was now or never and Harry went for it.

Harry turned to Hermione as Ginny stood up and announced that she was headed off to bed and Hermione said she wasn't ready.

"Hermione, want to go for a walk?" Harry asked her.

Fred and George beamed, as they knew what Harry was up to. Arthur looked at them for a moment and they tried to give him the 'we're innocent' look. Harry stood up and Hermione joined him. They headed down the road a bit in the direction of the nearby river. It was a nice night out and warm. They could see other campers out in front of their tents enjoying the evening.

"It's really nice out tonight," Hermione said.

"Full moon too," Harry commented.

They got to the river and stood there for a time, watching the water flow past them. Harry turned to her and she looked at him. Harry felt something happening between them and he leaned forward as he put his arms around her. The feeling grew once more as Harry kissed Hermione. Hermione returned the kiss and Harry liked what he was feeling right then. A moment later they broke away and the world started once more.

"I liked that Harry," Hermione smiled at him.

"So did I," Harry said. "Can we do it some more?"

Hermione smiled. "I was hoping you would ask me that, Harry. Of course we can. I was hoping that we could move on to the girlfriend/boyfriend part of our relationship."

"Hermione, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"I would love to be your girl, Harry. Nothing would please me more," Hermione responded. "I'm not ready for the rest of it just yet."

Harry nodded. "I'm okay with that. We are still kind of young. We have plenty of time for that and I don't see the hurry for it. I want to get to know more of you before we decide to get real serious about each other."

Hermione looked relieved at that. "Thank you Harry. Oh by the way, Happy Fourteenth Birthday, Harry. I got you a little something."

Hermione reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small wrapped package. Harry smiled as he accepted it from her.

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said as he opened it to find a simple gold link bracelet inside the bright wrapping paper.

Hermione helped him put it on and it fit on his right wrist perfectly. Harry folded the wrapping paper and stuck it into his pocket.

"I really like this and it fits so well. Thanks," Harry smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

Harry was going to enjoy being with Hermione.

Harry went running the next morning. He stayed on the road and noted how full the campsites looked as he passed them. Everywhere he looked he could see the two team colors out and it seemed that people were in a festive mood. Quite a few people waved to Harry as he passed them. He got to his two mile mark and then turned around to head back. When he got back he found breakfast waiting. Ron had woken up a bit early and showed off his newly learned cooking skills by making omelettes with potatoes, cheese, green onions, green bell pepper, tomato, and bits of beef.

"Mum thought I should learn how to cook," Ron explained as he handed Harry a plate. "It's actually a lot easier than I thought."

"It is. My Mom, Shizune, taught me how to cook when I was nine. I got hooked onto it and I can do a fair job of it. I can do most anything from scratch and I can follow a recipe once I've looked it over. My forte is barbecue. Beef, chicken, and fish. Dad enjoyed teaching me how to barbecue," Harry said.

That set off another discussion about various ways to cook on a barbecue. Hermione and Ginny just sighed and went back to their tent leaving the men to their discussion. They went outside and sat in the chairs out in front with their coffee and tea to continue their discussion until the Daily Prophet showed up. Harry got a copy as the other men got theirs and after reading the headlines and the front page stories started talking about the stories and the people in them.

"Do you think Fudge is an effective minister?" Harry asked. "I really don't know how the ministry works."

Between Arthur and Percy Harry got a crash course in Wizarding politics with commentaries from Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie thrown in. Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters showed up right then.

"Good morning ladies," Harry greeted them. "Hermione and Ginny are in the smaller tent if you are looking for them."

"Oh thank you Harry," Lavender Brown said. "We were wondering if they were here. Can't wait for the World Quidditch Cup to start."

The girls went to see Hermione and Ginny as Harry turned back to the discussion. More people were passing by now and quite a few of them would approach the men and exchanged pleasantries with them. It was turning into a great day.

By game time the excitement levels were at a fever pitch. Harry made sure his tent was secure before leaving it. They joined the crowd passing by on the road in front of them and Harry marveled at the stadium in front of them as it appeared. Arthur had the ticket checked and was surprised to discover they were for VIP box seats.

"Great job Dad!" Charlie piped up. "How did you get these?"

Arthur beamed. "I did a favor for a friend and he offered me these in return."

"Box seats. Should give us a great view of the game," Bill stated.

"I've never been to a professional Quidditch match so I really can't comment on that," Harry said.

Percy turned to Harry. "Just like playing back at Hogwarts except that this is much bigger than any of the games at Hogwarts. They will be using International rules for this one and they have a different set of fouls than the regular game. Oh, there's Minister Fudge coming!"

They approached the VIP boxes about the same time Fudge and his party did. Percy puffed up immediately and Harry sighed at how Percy was acting as he went to greet Fudge. Harry looked at the two blond men behind Fudge and knew instantly who they were. Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco.

"Hello Minister," Percy began, acting like he was somebody important. "I believe you know my father."

"Of course I do!" Fudge immediately smiled. "Ah, Arthur Weasley, right? Improper Use of Muggle things office?"

"Yes sir," Arthur smiled, shaking Fudge's hand. "My sons Bill, Charlie, and Ron, my daughter Ginny, and a family friend Harry Potter."

Fudge beamed as he shook Harry's hand. "Ah, so nice to see you Mr. Potter! I do hope you enjoy the game. Do you know the Malfoy's?"

Harry nodded as he looked past Fudge. "I do, sir. Draco Malfoy and I are in the same year at Hogwarts."

Fudge beamed once more Draco snarled at Harry and Ron from behind his father as Lucius looked down on them. Harry smiled pleasantly. Arthur decided to find their seats before anything happened. He moved everybody onward as he nodded to Fudge.

"Enjoy the game sir. Hope your team wins," Arthur said pleasantly.

Fudge and his group moved on down a ways as Arthur sighed in relief. They settled into their seats and then a man named Ludovic Bagman stepped forward and started the game.

The game was everything Harry thought it would be, fast paced action, lots of great flying, and really close calls. The one Seeker that people had come to see, a man by the name of Viktor Krum, thrilled the crowd with a number of flying stunts and managed to catch the Snitch ending the game after a few hours of play setting off the crowd and the Irish supporters, Ireland winning the game despite Krum's catching the Snitch. People would be talking about that final play for days afterwards. All Harry cared about was the fact that he had seen a great game, something he knew he would remember for the rest of his life. Hermione was more concerned about the scared house elf they had met that went by the name Winky. She had informed them she was there to save a seat for her master, a man named Bartemius Crouch who apparently was a VIP in the ministry and he never showed up. Hermione wanted to give the man a piece of her mind for the way he treated Winky by forcing her to sit up there. Harry knew of her opinions about the house elves and hoped she would keep them to her self and not cause any trouble. Hermione had a serious misunderstanding going about house elves and mistakenly thought that they were slaves in the Wizarding World and she wanted to free them. No matter what people told her about them she believed they would be better off with freedom. People wisely avoided the issue around her.

It wasn't until Harry got back to his tent that he realized his Ollivander wand (the wand that was the brother to Voldemort's wand) was missing.

"You can go looking for it later," Ron said. "It's far too dark and there's way too many people running around right now."

Ron was right as people were celebrating Ireland's win over Bulgaria. Harry could see a lot of the firewhiskey bottles being passed around. Arthur was a bit concerned and wanted to get back to the tents as Bill had cast a few wards of protection around the campsite, something that Harry thought was a good idea. Harry checked the Potter wand (the wands his parents had that fused together when Harry was much younger creating a much more powerful wand that the Ollivander wand) on the sly and it was still there in the disillusioned holster on his left forearm. As he knew the Ollivander wand wasn't that strong of a one he simply kept that one in a pocket of his jeans and really didn't care if he had it or not. Harry had his suspicions that Dumbledore had cast some kind of tracking and informing spells on it to keep him informed as to what Harry cast with it and his power levels when using it. Harry used that wand in class and trained hard in his spell arena with the Potter wand. Harry decided to ask Arthur if he could cast the Accio spell for it the next morning and see if it turned up. They sat up for a bit and then headed to bed when it got very late.

A feeling of danger woke up Harry around one in the morning. He looked out the front door of his tent and noted the people still streaming past the campsite. But this time it was because something scared them. The moment he heard that it was death eaters attacking, Harry ducked back into the tent and created a copy of him self with his Potter wand and gave it instructions on what to do. He slipped out the back door of his tent after going ninja and took to the trees. He moved through the trees using the fleeing crowd to find them, and sure enough, there was a large group of them casting curses and setting tents on fire. Harry knew now that this was it. He could no longer hide in the shadows and fight them from there. It was time to make an appearance and fight them. Harry drew his bow out of his combat pack and fired the first shot in defense of the people. The DE out in front of the group of DE's stumbled back as he dropped his torch, the arrow suddenly appearing out of nowhere in the middle of his chest. One of the DE's behind the man caught him as he fell and reacted to the sight of the arrow sticking out of the man's chest. Before he could do or say anything, an arrow slammed into him and he blinked at the sight of it before he too, dropped to the ground. Harry used the moment of confusion between the DE's to leave his hiding place in the tree and slipped down to the ground. He popped up between a pair of tents and engaged the first DE he saw. That one never stood a chance as Harry charged forward and attacked, throwing a handful of shirikins with his left hand and casting the cutting curse with his wand in his right hand. His shirikins took out the DE on his left while the cutting curse slid through the neck of the DE on his right. Both fell backwards as their buddies stood there frozen, the one in back inadvertently letting go of the levitation spell that held a family of muggles spinning upside down in midair. Someone was fast enough to save them from a nasty landing on the ground. Harry hadn't stopped with those four, he kept on going, his wand firing the reducto curse at the next DE as he pulled a small kunai knife and thrust it at the next DE. The four in back of the one Harry was attacking snapped to and got it in gear, pulling their wands. Harry ducked under their attempts to curse him and pulled ninja-to with his left hand and used it to slice their wands in half as he cast incarcerous on one of them as the other three fell backwards. Magical ropes popped out of his wand and wrapped themselves around the DE targeted and he fell down on his face. Harry turned to the three that fell back and one of them had pulled a sword as the other two fired off a string of incindios before disappearing. Harry put his wand back into his holster and took on the DE with the sword. People watched as Harry fought the DE. Harry gave the DE every chance possible as they fought. Harry very skillfully cut away the DE's clothes until the guy was left in his silver boxers. He cursed Harry or tried to but Harry was a lot faster with his wand, blocking every curse with protego before the DE saw the Aurors closing in on them. As the DE apparated away, a loud voice was heard to cry out a single word, "Morsmordre!" and a floating skull with a snake wrapped around it appeared in the sky above the burning tents. Harry decided now was a good time to leave.

The next morning Harry came out of his tent to find a large number of wizards and witches gone. He saw Arthur talking to some people and headed over there. Arthur turned to Harry when Harry walked up.

"Good, there you are Harry. The Aurors found your wand in the hands of a house elf by the name of Winky last night just after the Dark Mark was shot into the sky," Arthur informed him.

Harry sighed. The last thing he wanted was for an innocent victim to find his wand.

"Thank you sir," Harry stated. "I noticed it missing this morning and I was hoping to report it to an Auror. I'm glad they found it. Who was it that found it?"

A man stepped forward. "Auror John Dawlish at your service, Mr. Potter. I knew your father and had the opportunity to work with him once. It was a learning experience for me watching him. Your father was a great man. I did find your wand in the hands of a house elf named Winky."

Harry frowned at the name and then he remembered. "I know the elf, sir. I met her up in the VIP boxes during the game. She was there to save a seat for her master, I think she said the name was Bartemius Crouch."

Dawlish nodded somberly. "He was her master. Crouch gave her clothes and set her free this morning for having cast the Dark Mark."

Harry frowned once more. "I thought a house elf couldn't use a wand. Is it possible somebody else used the wand and dropped it on the ground someplace, and she found it there, and wanted to return it?"

Arthur nodded. "That sounds reasonable to me. I've never heard of a house elf using a wand to cast as they have their own kind of magic."

"Be as it may sir, she was found in possession of it. Mr. Crouch is well within his rights to do what he wishes with his house elves," Dawlish stated.

Harry sighed. "Is it possible to send her to Hogwarts?"

"That would be up to Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Potter. We will inform Crouch that you suggested sending her there. Very kind of you," Dawlish said. "In the meantime here is your wand. Dumbledore ordered it returned to you after he examined it."

'Oh I bet he did,' Harry thought.

"Thank you sir," Harry accepted his wand as it was offered to him handle first.

He saluted Dawlish and returned it to his front right pocket as the man nodded.

"I have just one more question," he said.

"What would that be, sir?" Harry asked.

"Where were you last night about one this morning?" Dawlish asked.

"In bed sir," Harry replied. "Ron Weasley was in the bunk below me. I don't think he woke up when all of the noise started."

Dawlish nodded. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Do have a good day."

"Harry," Arthur called to him as Dawlish turned away. "I have to be here for a bit longer. Would you please go back to the burrow? I imagine Molly is worried about you. She does think the world of you."

"I can do that," Harry said. "I can leave the men's tent up for you and other people if you guys need a base to operate from. I can take mine."

"That would be kind of you Harry," Arthur said. "Thank you."

Harry turned back to his tent and went to work getting everything put away. He folded it up and stuck it inside his camping pack and took the portkey Arthur gave him to the burrow. Ron was the first to greet him at the door.

"There you are mate," Ron said as Harry approached the front door. "Mum's all fluffed up about it all."

Harry could see how right Ron had been, as Molly Weasley appeared the moment Harry walked into the burrow. She practically smothered him in one of her famous (or infamous) hugs. Harry managed to break the hold she had on him before he suffocated.

"I'm just fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry placated her.

"Good. Professor Dumbledore was most worried about your safety," she said.

'Oh I bet he was,' Harry thought. 'Can't have anything happen to his precious weapon before he got a chance to use it.'

Harry smiled. "I'm just fine, Mrs. Weasley. Bill's protection ward kept all of us safe."

"I am very relieved to hear that Harry," Dumbledore said as he came out of the fireplace. "You put yourself in a great deal of danger there."

Harry turned to face Dumbledore and smiled. "I had every confidence that Bill's protection ward would work if they discovered me there. Bill told me that it was strong enough to keep even you at bay to give us plenty of time to escape should we need to. As it turned out we didn't need to. I heard the story about the mysterious person in black showing up. Any idea who it might have been? I should like to thank him for saving us all from the DE's."

"Ah, yes. The person in black. Yes, we should all like to thank him for his efforts in protecting us. I wish that he hadn't killed them as they could have been redeemed," Dumbledore said.

Harry wasn't in the mood to carry on with that argument so he let it go for now. He turned to the couch and sat down, putting his pack down on the floor next to his feet. He wasn't in the mood for Dumbledore's prattle so he tuned out the old man as he closed his eyes. He just wanted to go home and soak in a hot tub for a couple of hours. He listened to Dumbledore leave and then relaxed for a bit before Molly called lunch. Harry sat there at the table and had some of her great cooking. He decided he wanted to go see Hermione and make sure she was okay.

"You can't leave Harry," Molly said. "Dumbledore said you were to stay here while he arranged safe quarters for you."

Harry smiled. "I will be just fine. I will see you again soon, and thank you for the great lunch. You are a marvelous cook."

Harry then made his getaway.

Harry retrieved his pack and went out the front door despite Molly's protests, which soon turned into demands for him to come back. Harry went down the road to the edge of the wards. As he moved he pulled his 'show' wand and checked it. Sure enough there were three spells on it. One was a tracking spell, the second was an informing spell, and the third was a listening spell. Harry moved all three spells onto a nearby squirrel and then he swept himself from head to foot and discovered another tracking spell on his watch. Harry shook his head as he moved the spell onto the wing of a passing bird. Then he swept himself and the 'show' wand once more and apparated the moment he knew he was clean. He appeared in the Granger back yard and headed to the house when he heard Dumbledore's voice and Dan's voice arguing. Harry listened in. The gist of the argument was that it wasn't safe for Harry to be here and that Harry was putting them all in danger by coming here to the Granger house. Dan countered that it was their choice if they wanted Harry there or not and they chose to have them there and that they would risk the danger and now that you are done with your speech get the hell out. Dan slammed the door behind Dumbledore and Harry came out of hiding clapping. He went over to Dan and took hold of his hand and raised it.

"Ladies, here is your winner, Dan 'The Dentist' Granger and the new heavyweight champion!" Harry grinned as Emma and Hermione applauded.

Dan blushed as he grinned. "Well, I would have to answer to my daughter as to why I didn't allow you here. That old man has no business dictating your every move."

"So, want to tell us about this Quidditch thing?" Emma asked.

Harry and Hermione spent the next two hours explaining it all. Harry stayed for dinner and had a great time. Both of them did inform Emma and Dad of their budding relationship and promised them they would take their time in building it up. Dan appeared to be relieved by that.

"Good, because most young people tend to rush things and get in way over their heads. I hope the both of you will talk to us when you two need advice. Us old people do have things to say about relationships, both of us having learned the hard way as I am sure the both of you will learn things the hard way," Dan said. "You have a lot of growing up left to do and I want to see the both of you enjoy it while you can."

"We will Daddy," Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you for your trust in us."

Harry did leave before it got too late. Arriving in the reception room Constantine nodded at him in greeting.

"Have a good time?" he asked.

"It was interesting," Harry said. "Watched the game, Ireland won, the DE's showed up and I cashed in their chips. Not too bad."

Constantine grinned. "Good. Them bloody bastard are getting too big for their britches."

"That's why they need to be taken out," Harry said.

"Hard. No mercy for them killers," Constantine said.

Harry went into his library and found Remus and Sirius there discussing the current news. They sat up and put down the Daily Prophet.

"You made the papers, kid. Good show," Sirius said. "According to the papers, people are glad to see someone working to protect them. Dumbledore is steamed as he was quoting in saying that this person in black should be brought to justice for killing the DE's. A number of people are questioning Dumbledore's sanity."

Remus nodded as he sipped on his goblet of wine. "I hear rumblings from different places, and they are saying that it is time the DE's got what they deserved."

"I agree with that. Dumbledore made his move trying to trap me at the burrow as he told Molly Weasley that he was making arrangements to have me put into a place of safety," Harry reported.

"Like jail," Sirius snorted.

Remus sighed. "He's simply much too controlling for his own good. You need to be real careful this year, Harry. I've been hearing rumors of something big going down at Hogwarts this year. Some kind of a competition."

Sirius frowned at that. "The only competition I've ever heard of is the TriWizard's Competition. He wouldn't…"

"He would," Remus nodded grimly. "Harry, the TriWizard's Competition is a year long event in which three competitors compete in three different events. It's dangerous to compete in, as there have been deaths in the previous competitions. That's why it was finally banned by the ICW. I wonder how the hell Dumbledore managed to convince them to restart it."

"Most importantly, what does he hope to gain from it?" Sirius growled as he began pacing the floor.

"To somehow get me involved in it?" Harry guessed.

"And use it as a way to get you under his control," Remus said. "Wouldn't put it past him to do that."

"Can I please take his head?" Harry asked.

"No, as we need the old bugger," Sirius said.

Harry grumbled as he went to his desk. He opened his letterbox and found a few letters there. The first one was from Griphook.

"Lord Potter, I send you greetings," Harry began to read. "I have news. It seems that Hogwarts will be playing host to the TriWizard's Competition this year. My brothers and I believe this could be a trap. I implore you to take caution."

Harry put down the letter as Sirius and Remus both nodded. Both men watched Harry as he folded his arms in front of himself and thought for a few minutes.

"I will be a lot more alert than usual," Harry said. "Can't give the old goat a moment's rest."

"Too bad you can't be there Remus. That damned Snape," Harry growled.

Sirius smiled brightly. "I've got just the thing for old Snapey."

Harry laughed at the name. "If it will cure him of being a greasy old bat I'm in."

All three laughed at the name.

"This would be a great 'prank the bat' year," Harry grinned.

Sirius and Remus both smiled as Harry began to outline a number of great pranks for Snape. They planned them late into the night.

Harry worked hard under the tutelage of Remus and Sirius the last two weeks of his summer vacation getting ready for Hogwarts. But not all of his time was spent working down in his training rooms. He did find a bit of time to play as Remus and Sirius knew that an overworked Harry was a cranky Harry and they didn't want that. So the three of them staged a prank war and Harry managed to beat them both and had a great time doing it. Harry did get the chance to have his friends over on a Saturday afternoon for swimming and a barbecue. It also gave them the opportunity to discuss things and plan for the coming year. Neville told them he had heard a rumor that a man named Mad-Eye Moody had attacked an intruder at his house.

Harry nodded. "While I was at the Burrow, Cedric Diggory's Dad dropped in and told us that too. Any reason why?"

"Amos Diggory?" Sirius asked as he sipped a goblet of wine.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Do you know him?"

"Only by name," Sirius said. "Nice fellow. Cedric is his only son."

Harry filed that bit of information away inside his head, not sure why he did. He had a feeling that it would be important to him in the future.

"Rumor has it that Mad-Eye Moody is going to teach defense this year," Neville reported to the group.

Sirius sat up straight. "He is? If that's true, then all of you need to pay real close attention to him, as he was a legend in the Auror Teams. He knows what he's talking about as he has battled the DE's during the first Voldemort war. He was responsible for bringing in a large number of DE's, including Bella LeStrange."

Harry filed that bit of information away in his head as well. "I get the feeling that this is going to be an interesting year."

Harry hoped he was wrong.

To Be Continued


	2. Off and Running

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 02

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: These marks [] indicate Japanese spoken. These '' indicate thoughts.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 02

'Off and Running'

It was raining hard when Harry got out of bed in his room at the Leaky Cauldron the first of September. He had shown up here two days before having to leave for Hogwarts to get his books and supplies for his fourth year. It had been overcast and gloomy the last two days and today it finally decided to rain. Harry bundled up, as it was cold out. He had breakfast downstairs in the bar and then headed out into the alley after finishing the paper and a mug of coffee. He stopped at Gringotts to get a bit of money and then went off to the shops. There were a number of Aurors out and they were strolling up and down the alley and Harry could tell they were watching things and people very carefully. As Harry went in and out of the shops he met a number of his friends from Hogwarts and they talked for a moment and then moved on. Harry caught up with Hermione in the bookstore, as he knew she would be in here. It had been planned for them to meet in here. Harry took Hermione to lunch at the Wizard's Café. They took a corner booth in the far corner and Harry sat with his back against the wall, as he wanted to see trouble coming if it decided to put in an appearance.

"Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked after putting in their orders for lunch.

"I am," Harry said. "I was there last night."

"Why don't you come and stay with us tonight?" Hermione asked. "We do have room, and King's Cross isn't too far from my house. In fact, you have to pass my house to get there. Mum and Dad won't mind."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

"Good. Now, have you seen the paper this morning?" Hermione asked.

"How could I miss it? Fudge was grandstanding on the front page again, making a statement that he had a big announcement to make in a few days," Harry said.

"Gee, I wonder what it could be?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Harry had to smile. "Maybe he wants to tell the world that he can think for himself."

"Bad one Harry," Hermione cringed.

Their food arrived and they dug in. Harry relaxed with a steaming mug of tea after having his pasta plate as Hermione finished off her pastrami sandwich while giving Harry a commentary on the classes they had this year. Harry was content in listening to her as he sipped his tea. He was feeling very contented with his life at the moment.

"So where do you have to go next, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry consulted his list. "I got nearly everything on my list. I do have to go to Madame Malkin's for new robes as I outgrew mine last year."

Hermione dropped her voice. "Will you need help with fixing them up?"

Harry knew what she was referring to. "Possibly. I'm not that good with a needle and thread. I can do sewing spells but I don't want to alert Dumbles that I'm here in town."

Hermione nodded. "Mum taught me how to work the sewing machine so it shouldn't be a problem. I could design some good inside pockets."

"Thanks Hermione. That would be awesome," Harry said. "So, where do we meet your folks?"

"Outside the Leaky Cauldron at two," she replied.

Harry checked his watch. "Coming up on twelve thirty now. Let's go get robes."

Harry paid the bill and then helped Hermione with her coat. Harry glanced around the room as they went to the front door and then out. He used the glass fronts of various stores to see if he was being followed and they hadn't been. They entered Madame Malkin's place to find a number of people in front of them. All of the store people were busy and Harry took a number and sat down in the waiting area as Hermione disappeared into the girl's department. Harry pursued a Quidditch magazine and looked up to see a little boy looking at him. Harry smiled as the kid smiled shyly. Harry wondered if he was starting Hogwarts.

"Starting Hogwarts?" Harry asked the little boy.

"Um… yeah," he said.

Harry nodded. "Very cool. I'm Harry Potter."

The boy joined him on the couch. "I'm Jonathan Parker. I'm going to Hogwarts for the first time. Do you go there?"

Harry smiled. "I do, and it will be my forth year there."

"What can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Jonathan asked, his eyes shining in excitement as he bounced up and down on the couch.

Harry smiled as his memories took him back to his first year there. "Hogwarts is truly a magical place…" Harry began.

Harry watched Jonathan leave the robe shop nearly an hour later as he took his turn at getting measured for robes.

"That was nice of you Harry," Hermione said as she stepped up next to him.

Harry nodded. "I was being honest. Hogwarts is a magical place. You can't ever forget it once you have been there."

"Too true," the lady assisting Harry spoke up. "Be it a day or seven years, once you have seen it you don't forget. I cannot forget the boat ride my first year there."

"The castle lit up so brilliantly," Harry said.

"The sorting," the lady said.

"Seeing the great hall for the first time," Hermione said.

Harry grinned. "The Welcoming Feast."

"Yes, once you have been there you never forget," the lady sighed. "There. That's got you done. I can have them sent out to you at Hogwarts."

"Thank you. Harry Potter, Ravenclaw House," Harry told her.

She looked up. "Is Flitwick still there?"

"He is, and he is an awesome teacher," Harry replied as he stepped down from the stool and signed the paper.

"He was a great teacher," she sighed. "Thank you for coming in."

She took the paper to the counter where Harry paid for the robes and waited for Hermione to get done. They stood outside the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the Grangers. Harry kept a watch for any potential trouble. The Grangers pulled up in their Land Rover at the curb. Harry put Hermione's backpack in the back first and then his. He looked around one last time looking for potential trouble and then got in the back seat.

Harry carried Hermione's pack into the Granger house for her. She led the way up the stairs to her room where Harry left her pack on her bed and then went to the guest room to leave his pack there. He joined them downstairs in the dining room as Dan was unpacking the Chinese take away for the night's dinner.

"We thought you would like something familiar," Dan said to Harry.

Harry grinned. "Thank you. Didn't want you to go to all of that trouble."

"No trouble at all," Emma said as she carried in glasses. "We were in the mood for something different."

Harry examined what was there and liked their choices. They had dinner and talked about the upcoming year. After the dinner was cleared away Dan suggested a few hands of gin rummy. Harry didn't know how to play that one so Hermione coached him the first few games and then Harry caught on to it. They carried on well into the evening until it got late. Hermione decided to call it a night and Harry decided it was a good idea as well. Harry walked Hermione up to her room and gave her a nice goodnight kiss. He felt really good about himself as he headed to bed. He was glad he had connected with Hermione. He had a really good feeling about her. His dreams was filled with her that night, good dreams, happy dreams, the kind of dreams that make for happy thoughts. Harry was up with the birds so to speak and Dan found him out in the backyard working with katana. Dan stood there for a time and watched Harry. He was impressed with Harry's skill. Harry knew that Dan was watching him and he was fine with that. He was bound to find out sooner or later. Harry finished the katas and stood down. Dan handed him a towel to dry off with as Harry had broken a sweat.

"Very nice Harry," Dan said.

"Lots and lots of practice," Harry said.

"Then I know that Hermione is safe with you around her," Dan said. "I'm going to get breakfast started."

Harry headed up to shower and get ready for the day.

They arrived at King's Cross in plenty of time. Hermione and Harry scampered from the car into the station as it was pouring down rain.

"Who turned on the rain?" Harry asked as he shook off the water from his trench coat as Hermione caught her breath.

Before she could say anything, someone bumped into her and she turned to see who it was. It was the Weasley Twins.

"Hey guys," Harry said. "How goes it?"

"It goes," Fred said.

"Our dearest brother Percy is being his most obnoxious self again," George complained as he sighed.

"Strutting around with an inflated chest and ego," Fred growled.

"Acting oh so important," George sat next to Hermione.

"And carrying on with that annoying thing about something big at Hogwarts," Fred cracked his knuckles.

Harry looked up and saw Percy enter the hall to the bathrooms. "Excuse me guys."

Fred moved out and Harry dodged people as he headed for the hall leading to the bathrooms. He was going to confront Percy. Harry headed to the bathrooms and strolled into the men's room to find Percy at one of the urinals at the far wall. Harry stepped up next to Percy.

"Oh hello there, Percy, or is it Mr. Over Inflated Ego?" Harry asked.

Percy turned to Harry. "You need to show respect for your betters."

"I do show respect to those who have earned my respect, and you are definitely not one of them, Percy. What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry growled.

Percy glared at Harry.

"Absolute power corrupts, Percy. There is such a thing as having way too much power and it turning you into something else. Something else for you to chew on. With great power comes great responsibility. We need to use our power responsibly no matter what we do, be it a teacher at Hogwarts, an office worker in the Ministry, or a leader of people. Me, I'm learning how to be a wizard. That puts powerful magic in my hands. If I can't be responsible with it and let it go to my head, then I have no business having magic at my command. So you need to get the hell off your high horse before somebody knocks you off it, and it's a long way to fall. For your information, the big event that's going down at Hogwarts is public knowledge already. It's called the TriWizard's Tournament, three events over the course of a school year. So stop acting like you are Merlin, pull your head out of your smelly ass, and join the rest of us common folk, unless you think you're too good to be one of us," Harry said.

Percy looked like he was ready to spit curses at Harry he was so angry. Harry noticed him fingering his wand.

"Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the dark side. Is that where you want to be?" Harry asked him as he zipped up.

He went to the sink and washed up. He turned back to Percy and nodded.

"You have become something I never want to be, an arrogant, angry, and a hate filled person. I hope you can change before it's too late," Harry said and then left.

Harry returned to the table and rejoined Hermione, Fred, and George. "I don't think I got through to him, guys. Sorry about that."

The twins sighed. "Don't worry about it too much Harry. Percy is a family problem."

"We did get through to Ron," George said to his brother.

"We did," Fred agreed. "I had hoped we could turn Percy back."

Harry sipped his coffee that Hermione got for him from the coffee cart in the station courtyard when she got a cup of tea for herself. "That's entirely up to Percy. He's the only one that can make that decision. I said what I said and he spit on me. Well fine. He's on his own now."

"He's been arguing with Mum and Dad of late," Ginny said as she joined them. "One of the arguments was about Dad moving up at the Ministry to better himself and to make the family look better."

"And you don't agree with that," Harry said.

"No I don't," Ginny said. "It would be nice to have more money, a better house to live in and better clothes, but those things are nothing compared to having a tight knit family who loves and looks out for each other."

"Hear, hear," Fred said.

"Well said, little sister," George nodded.

Harry glanced up at the big clock in the corner just as Molly Weasley was seen heading their way. He checked his watch and nodded.

"Nearly ten thirty. Time we were off," Harry said as Molly reached them.

"Oh good. There you all are. Come on now, we need to get you all to the train," she said as Percy joined them.

He didn't say anything to them and that suited Harry fine. Ginny led the way to the barrier that separated the muggle world from the wizarding world. She was the first through, then Hermione, and then Harry. He could feel the magic tingling on his skin as he passed through the barrier. When he emerged from it Hermione was in front of him and he was seeing the Hogwarts Express once more. The old fashioned look of the station was a definite reminder that he was in another world. He moved out of the way as the rest of the Weasleys arrived, Molly bringing up the rear. Percy refused to look in Harry's direction and he shrugged his shoulders. Percy was not his problem. He did hope that Percy would wake up in time and see what was going on and fix things before it was far too late. Harry greeted friends as the group headed to the train. He spotted Neville leaning out of a window and waved to him. Neville saw Harry and waved back.

"There's Neville," Harry pointed.

"Oh good," Luna Lovegood said from behind them. "He did say he was going to save a compartment for all of us."

Harry and Hermione headed for the train as Molly began giving out instructions to the twins and Ginny before letting them go. The three Weasleys managed to get on the train before it pulled out of the station. Neville came out of the compartment he had saved for everybody and greeted Hermione first, and then everybody else as they walked in. Fred Weasley was the last one in. The train whistle blew just as everyone took seats. The train began to move, and they were off to Hogwarts once more.

The trip to Hogwarts was boring as most train trips go. Draco Malfoy paid his annual visit to them and did his best to insult them as usual but added a new taunt.

"I know something you don't," he said in a singsong voice.

"And what would that be?" Fred grinned. "Pansy get her rabies shots?"

Everybody in the compartment broke up in laughter as Pansy stomped her foot and screeched at them. Draco scowled at them.

"No, I know what's going to happen at Hogwarts this year," he said. "Father told me all about it. The advantage of having a father well connected to the right kind of people in the ministry."

Harry grinned as he turned to the other. "Oh, he means the TriWizard's Tournament."

The look of shock and surprise on Draco's face was priceless. "How did you…?"

"I have friends in places too, old boy," Harry grinned at Draco. "Now kindly muzzle the ugly pug there and put her back on her leash. Butt ugly dogs aren't allowed on the train, Draco."

Fred stood up and closed the door to the compartment in his face. He turned to Harry.

"Well done, old boy!" he crowed as the others laughed.

Fred returned to his seat as Harry reached for the small bag in the overhead luggage rack and brought it down. Harry expanded it and pulled out food as Fred and George set up a table. Harry had gone and gotten food for the trip and now he passed it up to Hermione and she set it on the table. Once everything that Harry had gotten was on the table, everyone picked what they wanted and ate. They continued to trade jokes and insults as the train kept going to Hogwarts. Other people dropped in to say hello or relate a bit of gossip that they heard or to ask about summer vacation. Fred suggested a bit of poker and Harry jumped in with George and Neville. Two other Gryffindors sat in and this time round it was Fred who cleaned up. The voice on the loudspeaker announcing their impending arrival broke things up. Harry elected to keep his trench coat on as it was weatherproofed. He pulled down Hermione's pack and then his. The others in the compartment got ready to get off when the train arrived. It was still pouring down rain when they got off the train. A group of first years were huddled under the canopy as Hagrid gathered them up. Harry hoped they would make it across the lake to the castle without getting too soaked. He got into one of the carriages with Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Ginny, Fred, and George had gotten another one with two Gryffindors and had gone on ahead. His carriage took off once Harry closed the door to it. Nothing was said during the ride to the castle. Harry smiled as he saw the castle all lit up brilliantly as it came into view. Walking into the grand foyer Harry shook his trench coat getting the rainwater off it. He followed the crowd into the great hall and took his usual place at the Ravenclaw table as the others headed off to their tables and places. Harry got a hot cup of tea and it went down nice, and he began to feel warm again. Harry glanced up at the head table and saw everybody there except for one chair that was empty. Harry wondered who was going to take defense this year. He was sure he would find out before long. He pulled off his trench coat and the smaller jacket as he was starting to get warm again. Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet as people turned to listen.

"Good evening to you all," Dumbledore smiled. "To the returning students, welcome back. To the new ones, welcome to Hogwarts. I sincerely hope you enjoy the next seven years of your life here. We shall begin with the sorting, so do pay attention to Miss McGonagall. I will make the rest of the announcements after the feast. Miss McGonagall, if you please."

Dumbledore smiled as she brought up the tall three legged stool and placed the Hat on the top of it. Harry leaned forward in anticipation as to what it might do and hoped it wouldn't disappoint.

The Hat certainly did not disappoint. It came to life and moved as it looked around the great hall. It smiled and chuckled, making Dumbledore nervous.

"Well, well, well, another school year. So lend me your ear and I'll sing you my song. I'll try to stay in key," the Hat said and then began to rhyme out his song for the year, getting a group of the students to clap along.

Dumbledore sighed as the great hall applauded the Hat. That one hadn't been too bad. He watched the first years come up one by one to get sorted. He wondered how the students would react to the announcement. Flitwick had to nudge Dumbledore out of his thoughts and he sat up as he noticed the sorting was done. He rose from his seat.

"Ah, you all must forgive my lack of attention. This is what happens to me from time to time as I am constantly thinking about things. To all of the newly sorted first years, I say welcome to your houses. I am sure all of you will do your best to learn all that we have to teach you. And now it is time for the feast," Dumbledore waved his hands in the air and food appeared, "so do enjoy."

Harry glanced at twin boys in front of him that were first years sorted into Ravenclaw. Their eyes had grown big at the sight of the food appearing in front of them. Harry wondered if he should introduce them to the Weasley Twins and then thought better of it. Those two would corrupt a first year in days if given the opportunity. Harry decided to talk to them later as he turned to the feast spread out in front of him.

It didn't take long for all of the food to disappear. Harry listened to the talk going on around him and there was a lot of speculation as to what Dumbledore was going to announce after the desserts were done. Harry was curious as to how Dumbledore would handle all of this. He was sure it wasn't easy to host a tournament on the grounds, especially if it was a year long one. Harry glanced up at the high table a few times and noted how the teachers and staff were talking to each other. Dumbledore appeared to be napping. Harry glanced at Hermione and she was in deep conversation with Neville and the twins. Luna was on his right side and Harry turned to her.

"I believe this year will change a lot of people," she said.

Harry nodded. "I get the feeling that you're right on that one. I hope the changes will be good ones."

"A lot of them will," Luna said. "Play your hand very careful with certain people as they could either help or hurt you."

Harry leaned in close to Luna. "I will, Luna. Thanks for the advice."

Harry turned his attention to the front when Dumbledore rose from his throne. He went to the podium at the front off to the side. The hall grew quiet as Dumbledore stood there.

"Now that we have enjoyed the feast that had been well laid out by the Hogwarts house elves, I do have announcements to make. The first one is a reminder to all to not use magic in the halls between classes. Mr. Filch has a list of banned items posted on the door to his office. The third announcement is that Quidditch has been cancelled for the year…" and he was interrupted by loud boos from the assembly.

Dumbledore let them go for a moment and then held up his hand. The hall went quiet once more.

"The reason that Quidditch has been cancelled for the year is because I have the pleasure of informing you all that Hogwarts will be playing host to a very prestigious tournament that has not been seen for some time. It is called the TriWizard's Tournament," Dumbledore said as the hall broke out in excited chatter. He let that go for a time and then held up his hand once more.

"The TriWizard's Tournament is a contest featuring three events. Each event is to test the young wizard or witch. The winner of the tournament will receive a trophy and one thousand galleons," Dumbledore said as the hall got excited once more.

He waited them out as they chattered about what they would do with the prize money.

"We will be hosting two other schools. They are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They shall arrive here in mid October. At that time a champion from each school will be selected. However, due to the danger involved with the tournament an age restriction was agreed to. Only those aged seventeen and older will be allowed to enter," Dumbledore announced.

The reaction was immediate. Shouts of 'foul' and 'rubbish' were heard from all corners of the great hall. The Weasley twins were banging their forks on the table while other people stood and got vocal with their displeasure. Dumbledore let them go on for a few minutes and then called for silence. The great hall eventually settled down.

"This is not me doing this, it is a condition set down by the ICW and the heads of the three schools agreeing to it. I will be drawing an Age Line around the goblet once it is set up to prevent those under seventeen to put their name in. Do not try to trick it," Dumbledore said. "More details will be given out by your heads of house in the weeks ahead. They are well informed as to what is to happen during the tournament. That is all for now."

Harry turned back to the cup of tea in front of him and thought about what had just been revealed. He decided that a trip to the library was in order. He needed more information on the tournament. Harry left the great hall with the Tomlin twins behind him and Harry didn't blame them for wanting to stick close to him, as they didn't know where to go. Harry smiled, as an idea presented it's self to him. He would present it to Professor Flitwick first chance he got.

Harry got his chance when Flitwick arrived in the common room to introduce himself to the new first years.

"An excellent idea, Mr. Potter!" Flitwick beamed. "Include the other first years in on the tour and do three of them as tomorrow is Saturday."

Harry nodded. "Will do sir."

Flitwick then approached the Ravenclaw first years sitting on the couches. They turned their attention to him and Harry Potter.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter. I'm a fourth year here in Ravenclaw. The gentleman with me is Professor Flitwick, and he has two roles here at Hogwarts. First role is that of the housemaster for Ravenclaw. His second role is teaching the charms class, and he is the absolute best at it. So here's Professor Flitwick," Harry introduced him to the group.

"Thank you Harry," Flitwick beamed. "Now then, welcome to Ravenclaw."

Flitwick spent the next few minutes explaining things and then informing all that he would be available over the weekend. He announced Harry's tours going round the school the next day and that seemed to go over well. Harry headed to his new dorm leaving Flitwick with the first years. He found his pack on his new bed for the year and set about getting set up. He put the trunk at the foot of the bed and it expanded to its normal size. Harry headed to the bathroom that was connected to the fourth year boy's dorm and discovered it was theirs exclusively. That meant Harry had to share it with the other fourth year boys and he didn't mind that. He sat down in one of the easy chairs in front of the fireplace and stared into the fire for a time as he thought about the coming year. He hoped it wasn't one of Dumbledore's tricks to get him.

Down in the great hall the next morning he noted a lot of people discussing the upcoming TriWizard's Tournament. Even the Daily Prophet had something to say about it. Harry read the Fudge announcement on the front page of the morning edition and then turned to the proper page to read the history of the tournament.

"What do you think of it all?" Hermione asked as she sat down in front of Harry.

He folded up the paper and handed it off to someone else. "Not sure. Makes for interesting reading in the paper but something about it all makes me nervous. Something just doesn't feel right about it all."

"I did do some reading about it last night and I want to head to the library and see if I can find books on it," Hermione said as she had a bit of tea.

"That would be cool if you could," Harry said. "The more we know about it the better. I am going to be running a tour round here for the first years today. Want to join me? Your knowledge about the castle would be helpful."

Before Hermione could respond Dumbledore was striding to the lectern off to the side and people turned to listen.

"Good morning all. I hope you are well rested for the day," Dumbledore said. "Just one announcement today, and that is any of the first years wishing to go looking around the castle can do so as Mr. Potter has kindly volunteered to lead tours around the castle so all of you first years won't get lost trying to go to classes starting Monday morning. When do you want to do them, Mr. Potter?"

Harry consulted his watch. It was now coming up on nine thirty. "First one at ten, second one and one, and the last one at four. All first years are welcome, bring something to write on if you want to write directions down."

"Very good Mr. Potter," Dumbledore beamed and then headed back to his chair to enjoy the rest of his breakfast.

Hermione turned to Harry. "I will help you Harry, thanks for asking. I wish someone had done that for us back in our first year."

"One of the reasons why I'm doing it," Harry said. "This should be fun."

And it was fun. Harry made sure they knew where everything was and how to get there. Hermione answered quite a few of the questions they came up with. A few of the teachers were in their classrooms and were more than happy to give them an introduction to the first year lessons. The defense classroom was bare, as the new instructor hadn't showed up yet. Harry wondered who the new defense instructor was going to be and hoped he was up to the job. He hoped the guy would show up at Sunday night's dinner.

They were halfway through the Sunday night dinner when the doors to the great hall opened. Everybody turned to look to see who it was. Harry could see the outline of a man standing there and some kind of cane in his right hand. He moved forward and Harry heard a thunk kind of sound and immediately realized the guy had a fake leg. As the man passed by Harry noted the man's face and wondered what happened to him as the face was scarred and a good part of his nose was missing. Dumbledore by now had risen from his chair to greet the man. The man paused as he passed Harry, and turned his head to look. Harry got to see his face, and it was a mess. He noted the one normal eye and the other appeared to be a fake. The man nodded at Harry and Harry returned the nod. The man moved on. He approached Dumbledore and both men talked to each other for a moment and then he turned around.

"I wish to introduce to all of you Alastor Moody, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor," Dumbledore said grandly.

There was a bit of polite applause for the man as he nodded and shuffled off to the open seat. He paused for a moment in front of Snape and glared at him. Snape glared back at him and Harry had a feeling there was history between them. He was sure to find out before long. He turned back to his dinner as the whispers broke out.

"Friendly looking fellow," Roger Davies remarked. "Shouldn't want to get on his bad side."

People up and down the Ravenclaw table agreed. Harry wondered once more just what kind of year this was going to be. Already he was experiencing feelings of danger deep in his soul and hoped that this year wouldn't be a bad one. He decided to go hit the library and see what kind of information he could dig up on this Moody character, unless Hermione was on the case. He turned back to his dinner once more.

Hermione met him out in the hall after dinner. Harry paused to let her catch up to him and she stopped in front of him.

"Library?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "The library. I want to find out who this guy is."

"Good. We have time, and I know just where to go," Hermione said.

They went up to the library and Hermione went straight into the back areas and to a particular shelf. They pulled down a few books and began looking. Harry did find an entry for Alastor Moody in a book called Notable Wizards. It was a brief entry on him with no picture. Harry took note of the year Moody had graduated from Hogwarts and went looking for that particular yearbook. He found it and flipped through the pages until he arrived at Moody's entry. It had a few lines under the picture about what he had been involved in when he had been a student here. The picture showed him to be a smiling young man with his face intact.

"Ooooh. He's cute," Hermione said a moment later as she had come up next to Harry. "The book I have here says he entered the Auror Academy right out of Hogwarts and joined the Auror Teams after training."

Harry smiled. "Interesting career choice. Wonder if he knew my Dad?"

"You can always ask him," Hermione suggested.

"I'll do that," Harry said. "What else do you have there?"

Hermione looked back at the page. "It says that he had quite the career, capturing a lot of the DE's and other criminals. Nothing more than that."

They returned the books to the shelves and then left the library, as it was about to close. Harry walked Hermione to Gryffindor Tower as it was getting late. They paused before the Fat Lady and she smiled at them as Harry turned to Hermione and leaned in for a kiss. She sighed at the sight of young love. The painting opened and she let Hermione in. Harry turned and headed down to Ravenclaw Tower.

Harry studied his class schedule the next morning. It seemed reasonable so he tucked it away and turned back to the Daily Prophet in front of him. There wasn't much in there except for the little blurb on the second page that Hogwarts had gotten started for the year. The front page did carry an article about the TriWizard's Tournament and Harry checked it out. A Rita Skeeter had written it and Harry wondered who she was. He had a feeling he would be finding out very soon. He decided to go back to the library and read the last year's Daily Prophets to get an idea of what kind of articles she wrote. He handed off the paper to somebody else and finished off his breakfast. He stood up and stretched, feeling things go pop.

"Heading to class?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Charms is first this morning," Harry said. "You know Flitwick does a great class and it's a good one to start off the week with."

"I've got transfigurations first," Hermione said. "Then herbology after that."

Harry smiled. "Good. I'll see you there then. Have a good morning."

Charms was a great class as Flitwick showed them something new. Harry watched the wand movements and then tried it and came up just a bit short but by the end of the class had the cheering charm down pat. So did a lot of the others. Flitwick was pleased about that and everybody liked it when he was happy, which meant he wouldn't do homework. Harry headed out onto the grounds and was glad he was wearing boots, as everything was still wet from the recent rains. What he didn't plan on was meeting Malfoy in the grand foyer. The pale blond smirked at Harry. Harry could feel Snape hiding in the shadows. Harry wasn't in the mood to listen to Malfoy so he kept on going.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" Malfoy demanded.

"To class," Harry said as he walked out the door. "Got things to do, places to go, and people to see. Have a nice day now, and to you too, Professor Snape."

Snape growled as he came out of the shadows. Harry kept on going until he got to the herbology classroom and found Hermione and Neville discussing plants. Herbology really wasn't Harry's cup of tea, but he did like working with plants. He found a spot next to them and Hermione turned to Harry.

"We're discussing unusual plants," she said to Harry.

"Every plant in here are unusual," Harry stated.

Neville had to smile at that one. "Oh you're very funny, Mr. Potter."

"Why thank you Mr. Longbottom. I do appreciate the kind comments," Harry grinned back at Neville.

Neville had done fairly well at the summer school his dogfather Sirius Black and his honorary uncle Remus Lupin had done during the summer. Both of them had made the various subject fun to do and Harry learned a bit more about potions than he needed to from them.

"So what do you think is going to happen this year?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Plenty without all of that tournament hoopla following us around. It would be so nice to have a 'normal' year, whatever the hell it is."

"I think the Weasley twins are making book on your year," Neville said. "They always have something up their sleeve. Wonder what it's going to be?"

"I'm sure it will be something good," Neville said. "Their gags are worth coming to school for."

Harry had to agree as the classroom began to fill up. The Weasley twins were always coming up with all kinds of interesting things that did something to an unsuspecting person they were so good at pranking. Pomona Sprout called the class to order.

To Be Continued


	3. Alistair Moody Teaches

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 03

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: these marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 03

'Alistair Moody Teaches'

The first defense lesson was one that Harry was unlikely to ever forget. Once they settled down in their seats the class looked at the scarred man and wondered what kind of teacher he was going to be. Harry, however, had inside information from the Weasley twins.

"He's awesome!" George grinned, his eyes shining bright.

"He used to be an Auror," Fred said. "Dad told us about him, and now he's here at Hogwarts!"

"He's gonna teach us great stuff," Fred smiled.

That had been good enough for Harry. He took a spot in the third row and looked at the man as he took the roll. He put the book away and then regarded all of them for a few minutes. He glanced at Harry and gave him a little nod and moved on. A moment later he stood up and looked at all of them.

"I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves," he said a moment later, looking very serious. "I know what kind of instructors have been here in the last three years. The only one I have a respect for is Remus Lupin, because he made an effort to teach all of you something."

"But he was a werewolf," Malfoy complained.

"So? Did he teach you anything?" Moody asked.

"He did," Hermione spoke up. "He was a lot better than Quirrell and Lockhart."

Moody nodded. "Good for him then. I am going to start out with the three curses that are called the Unforgivables, and they are called the Unforgivables for a good reason. Any one care to tell me why?"

Moody glared around the room as people moved nervously in their seats.

"Because they are the worst sort of curses to cast?" someone piped up.

Moody nodded. "Yes, they are. Name them."

"Imperio?" someone asked.

Moody slapped a jar on the desk in front of a student. "That's one."

The unfortunate student shivered at the sight of the spider inside the jar.

"Just a wee spider, not gonna hurt you," Moody chided.

"Crucio?" Neville shivered as he offered the second Unforgivable.

Moody slapped a second jar on the desk in front of another student. "You would know about that one, Longbottom, as it was used on your parents."

Harry looked up at Moody. "Avada Kedavra. The killing curse."

Moody nodded as he slapped a third jar on the table. "Yes. Avada Kedavra. The killing curse, of which there is no known counter to, and nobody, has ever survived it with the exception of one person. You, Mr. Harry Potter. You are the only person known to have survived it. I have secured Dumbledore's permission to teach you what they are and how they work. So pay attention."

Moody turned to one of the jars and opened it, tossing the spider within it out onto the desk. It must have known what Moody was going to do because it took off running.

"Imperio," Moody intoned as he pointed his wand at the fleeing spider.

The spell hit the spider and it came to a screeching halt.

The class looked on with amazement as Moody casually waved his wand, making the spider to all kinds of gymnastic tricks. Then he cancelled the spell and scooped the spider back into the jar it had been in and Moody capped it.

"It's easy to tell if a person is under the influence of Imperio," Moody said. "Look into their eyes. If they are glazed over and they act stiffly, that is your clue that they are under the influence of Imperio."

"You can defeat Imperio," Harry spoke up, "because you know about it."

Moody smiled. "Indeed I do. It is a simple matter of your will being stronger than the caster. "Thank you for being my first volunteer, Potter."

Harry nodded and then stood up. He walked down the steps and right up to Moody. He stood there and looked at the man as he waved his wand at Harry and cast Imperio. Harry felt a warm feeling come over him. A few people including Hermione came up to Harry and looked into his eyes. Then Moody took their place.

"Jump, Harry, jump," a soft melodic voice whispered seductively inside of his mind. "Jump up and down."

Harry heaved a sigh and relaxed, using his mental defenses to fight the spell. The voice got a bit more insistent. Harry slowly cracked his neck. The voice got more persistent but Harry didn't move. Finally he raised his head and looked straight at Moody.

"You jump, old man!" Harry snapped, shaking his head and clearing his mind with one last push.

Moody roared in laughter. "Very good, Potter! You fought the curse and won!"

People in the class applauded as Harry took his seat. Moody grinned at the rest of the class and people shivered at that smile.

"Who's next?" he asked brightly.

Moody tested everybody, and out of those present, only Hermione, Neville, and Luna were able to fight it off. Moody made people do interesting things, and he took great delight in making Malfoy act like a chicken. Harry enjoyed that one.

Once the class settled down once more, Moody turned to the next jar. The spider within started quaking and Harry had the feeling it knew what it was about to experience.

Neville gulped nervously as he knew. Hermione laid a hand on his shivering shoulders.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody said as he glared at all of them, "is the pain curse. It causes the victim very intense pain. If they are held under it long enough, they will lose their minds."

So saying he pulled the lid off the jar and tossed the spider across the desk and pointed his wand at it.

"Crucio," he intoned, and the class watched as the spider started rolling around on the desk in obvious pain.

Harry glanced at Neville and watched him go completely pale at the sight of the spider rolling around in pain. He started shaking as he dug his fingers into the wood of the desk in front of him. It was too much for Hermione.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, jumping to her feet and pointing her wand at Moody. "Can't you see what you're doing to Neville?"

Moody broke off the curse and the spider relaxed. He scooped up the spider and threw it back into the jar it came out of. He placed the jar back on his desk and then went to stand in front of Hermione. Harry moved to stand in back of her, drawing his wand. Moody stopped when the tip of Hermione's wand was at what was left of his nose.

"You're a brave lassie for pointing your wand at me, Miss Granger. Got some serious brass. And you, Mr. Potter, for standing with her," Moody nodded.

Harry glared at him. "I stand with my friends and look after them."

"As you should," he said.

Moody went back to the first row and opened the last jar. He tossed that spider across the desk. It didn't wait for anything, it flat out took off running. Moody got it before it could leap off the desk.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody called and Harry flinched when the green colored spell flew to hit the spider.

The spider didn't even react to the spell. It simply slid off the desk as it's momentum kept it moving. There was total silence in the room until a Ravenclaw broke the silence. Harry recognized him as Evan Bridges. He walked down from the fifth row to stand in front of the spider. He carefully picked it up and set it back on the desk in front of a girl in the front row. He then turned to Moody.

"What did it ever do to you to deserve such a fate?" Evan snarled.

"It was something needed for a demonstration," Moody said. "All of you needed to know what the spell is capable of doing."

Evan was angry now and he raised his wand to point it at Moody. People could see the start of tears in his eyes.

"Tell me, have you ever watched people die from it?" he asked, trying to keep a grip on his emotions.

"A few times," Moody answered.

"Were you a little boy, huddled under a couch, watching those mother fucking bastard DE's kill your parents with it? Tell me, you motherless cold hearted bastard!" Evan yelled at Moody. "TELL ME!"

Hot tears of rage flowed down his cheeks as he stood there, his wand trembling. Harry moved up behind him.

"Evan, this bastard isn't worth your anger," Harry said. "Voldemort is. He will pay, him and all of those who follow him."

Harry put his hands on Evan's shoulders and began massaging them, trying to get him to calm down. He very subtly found a nerve he was looking for and deftly manipulated it, causing Evan to go weak and slump down. Harry picked him up in his arms and glared at Moody. Then he carried Evan out of the classroom.

Word got around about what happened in DADA. Harry met up with Hermione at dinner as the great hall buzzed with the latest, discussing the DADA class. Neville looked shell shocked and Harry made a point to sit down with him.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked him.

Neville stared at his plate for a few minutes and then looked up at him. "I… I think I'm going to be okay. Ah, Hermione was great… in standing up for me… she's a great friend, isn't she?"

Harry smiled. "The absolute best, Neville. You're a great friend too, Neville. Did you know we played together when we were very little? I've got pictures in my album that Hagrid put together for me. He gave it to me after first year. You can come and see them with me later."

Neville looked up. "Gran's got pictures of us too. In fact, she wants to send you pictures of your folks."

"I would be glad to have them, Neville. I can make copies and send the originals back to her," Harry offered.

"That would be cool," Neville said, a slight smile on his face.

Harry knew that Neville would be just fine. He had dinner there at the Gryffindor table with Neville and Ginny. The Weasley twins proceeded to carry out a comedy sketch of various teachers that had people laughing. Harry could see McGonagall nodding her approval at the twins' antics as she had heard about what happened in DADA class. She had a few words with Moody, tearing a strip off the old man. Flitwick followed up with a rant of his own, and Harry wondered just how Moody could sit there so calmly. He decided that Moody must not care about who he hurt. He decided to go up to the hospital to see Evan after dinner to check up on him and make sure he was okay. He wrapped up a bit of dessert for Evan knowing what hospital food was like. He headed out of the great hall with Hermione following him. Evan was sitting up when they arrived. Pomfrey nodded to them and she went into her office leaving the three teens alone. Harry set the plate of pecan pie down on the table at the foot of the bed.

"Brought you a bit of pie," Harry said.

Evan nodded. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for stopping me from making a really big mistake. I would have done something."

"I know you would have, Evan. That's why I came up behind you, to stop you from doing something you would regret. He's not worth it. He's not the one who is responsible for your parents. It's Voldemort. Voldemort is responsible for every death for the simple reason is that he did it or ordered his DE's to do it. That's why they have to be stopped if they ever come back," Harry said.

"The Quidditch World Cup," Evan said.

Harry shook his head. "Those silly bastards paid the price for their actions. The Daily Prophet and the ministry wants us to believe that was just a coincidence, a one time thing. I'm not convinced."

"Why is that?" Evan wanted to know.

Harry sighed and sat back on his chair. "I think their appearance there was some kind of warning. I get the feeling down deep in my soul that something big is going to happen. I hope to God I'm wrong."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed as he frowned. "I don't know, Hermione. I just don't know. I do think that we should be aware of everything that's going on in the wizarding world. I get the feeling there's things the Daily Prophet is not telling us."

A strange look appeared on Evan's face as his eyes took on a far away look. "I was six when it happened. It was just after dinner, and my parents were in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. Daddy was joking around being funny and Mum was laughing at him. I was in the living room riding around on my toy broom. I was right next to the couch when there was a loud banging on the front door. It scared me so I got off my broom and rolled underneath the couch with it. Daddy went to the door and opened it. A bunch of people in black cloaks and white masks ran into the house and Daddy pulled his wand and tried to fight them off. I saw a green light from a wand reach out and touch Daddy. He fell backwards onto the floor, his head inches from the couch. I saw the light go out in his eyes."

Hermione gasped and Harry closed his eyes and shook his head as his own memory came back. Voldemort had a lot to answer for. Harry heard something and looked up into Moody and Dumbledore's face. Both of them wore grim looks.

"Mum came running into the living room. They grabbed her and took her wand from her and shoved her down on top of Daddy. She started screaming at them. One of them pointed his wand at her and the green light touched her too. She never made a sound. Then they walked out the door. I crawled out from under the couch and tried to wake them up. I couldn't so I got on my toy broom and went flying out the open door and into the street. I really don't remember much after that," Evan said as he slowly broke down once more.

Harry and Hermione reached out to him and hugged him. Evan kept going until he wore himself out. Pomfrey handed Harry a vial of potion and Harry got Evan to drink it. The fourth year Ravenclaw slowly calmed down and went to sleep. Hermione and Harry pulled the covers up halfway and turned to walk out of there. Harry paused long enough to glare at Moody and then followed Hermione out.

Nothing was said between them for a time as they walked. Hermione took Harry's hand into hers and Harry smiled at her and then looked forward once more. Harry wasn't sure of what to say so he kept quiet. They found themselves at the front door of Gryffindor tower.

"Come in for a bit, Harry. I can get us a cup of tea," Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded and Hermione turned to the portrait and gave the password. People looked up when Hermione entered with Harry behind her. Both of them went to the far corner where Hermione asked for service. Bustah popped up.

"Can we have tea please?" Hermione asked.

The elf nodded and popped away. He returned a few minutes with a pot of tea and a pair of cups and biscuits.

"Thank you," Hermione said and Bustah popped away.

She poured Harry a cup of tea first and then herself. Harry sipped at his and then set it down. He sighed and Hermione looked at him with concern on her face.

"He's going to need friends," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I know. But what do you say to someone who lived through that?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Harry leaned back and sighed once more. "He has a lot to answer for."

"And he will," Hermione said. "They all will."

Harry leaned forward. "The one thing we can do is to fight him if and when he pops up again. The attack at the cup proves that they are up to something. What, I wish I knew."

Hermione lowered her voice. "Perhaps you need to write a letter to a certain someone."

Harry nodded. "I'll do that. Perhaps they would know what to do. I'll talk to Professor Flitwick when I get back to Ravenclaw and see what he says."

"Good idea," Hermione said.

They sat there for a time until it was nearly curfew. Harry stood up and smiled at her.

"I'll see you in the morning," Harry said and kissed her on the right cheek.

Hermione saw him to the door and sighed as it closed behind him. She turned to see Neville behind her.

"Is Harry going to be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, Neville. He's… a bit out of sorts after talking to Evan in the hospital wing after dinner," she told him.

Hermione debated on telling the Gryffindors Evan's story and then decided not to. It was his to tell and she felt that she didn't have the right to.

"Was… Evan hurt… like I was?" Neville asked.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment as she felt pain in her heart. "He was."

Neville turned away from Hermione, his thoughts racing as he thought about what Hermione had said and not said. He made an instant decision to go see Evan in the morning. Evan would need a friend and to know he wasn't alone in his pain.

Professor Flitwick was waiting for Harry in the Ravenclaw common room. Harry stood there for a moment looking at the man. Flitwick stepped forward and reached up for Harry's right forearm and guided him into his personal office. Harry followed the small man into his office and took a seat as Flitwick closed the door. He went to his desk and stood there for a moment, gazing at the bottom drawer. He nodded to himself and opened the drawer. He reached in and pulled out a bottle and a pair of glasses. Flitwick floated to the top of his desk and poured out half glasses of the fire whiskey and pushed one glass to Harry.

"This one time only," Flitwick said.

Harry accepted the glass and sipped at it. It burned going down and made him feel a bit better. He sighed as he stared at the amber colored liquid in the glass he held.

"How many has that… bastard hurt? How many more will he hurt before he is truly stopped? Neville and Evan. They didn't have to go through that. How many families have they destroyed? Why do they do it?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Too many, Harry. Far too many," Flitwick said. "Evan told you his story."

Harry took another drink. "He did. His parents did nothing wrong. Nothing!"

Flitwick nodded. "I know. They were good people. It would be easy to say that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time but I can't say that. There was no reason for the attack on them. That's how… he operates, Harry. He did things like that to put the fear into people so it would be so easy to take over the Wizarding world. We lived in fear of them coming to our door every day. There were very few people who were willing to stand up against them. Your parents. Your Godfather Sirius. Professor Dumbledore. Me. Other witches and wizards. We were willing to go and fight him. But there were so few of us. People were too scared to join us and fight back."

"Then how come the ministry didn't fight back?" Harry wanted to know.

Flitwick smiled as he considered the contents of his glass. "Because there were too many cowards in there, and still are."

"That's not right," Harry said.

Flitwick nodded as he looked up. "As long as some of us are willing to fight back, there is hope. When there is hope, things happen."

Harry nodded knowing that Flitwick was right.

Harry slipped into his trunk later that night and began writing letters. Sirius was the first as he had the most experience fighting the DE's. He needed advice, but mostly he needed to talk to somebody. He thought of possibly popping into Potter House and meeting Sirius for a conversation. The next letter went to his parents, one to Hiroshi, one to Kazuya, and the last one to Ragnock. He leaned back in his chair and glanced at the time. He needed to get to bed or he would be no good in class. He headed topside to his bed and got into it. He managed three hours and then went back into his trunk for his morning workout. He headed down to the great hall for breakfast and met Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and Luna there. Neville wasn't there.

"Neville left Gryffindor tower early," Fred said. "Don't know why."

Luna looked concerned. "I hope he will be okay."

"I bet he went to see Evan," Hermione said. "They do have something in common. Both of them lost family to the DE's."

George shook his head. "I can't ever imagine that kind of pain."

"I hope that all of you will never ever find out," Luna said. "It changes you."

They sat down at the end of Ravenclaw house table as other people filed in. The noise level grew as the chatter started. The mail owls flew in and Harry paid the Daily Prophet owl for his paper and read the front paper. He noted the item about a Bertha Jorkins having gone missing. He handed the paper over to Hermione.

"There's something about a ministry employee named Bertha Jorkins having gone missing. Other than that, there's nothing else worth mentioning," Harry said.

Hermione took the paper and began to read it as she ate. Halfway through breakfast Neville showed up with Evan. Both of them looked like they had been through some emotional confrontation. They sat down with the others and Harry turned to Evan.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Evan nodded. "I will be in time. I met the psyche that is working with Madame Pomfrey, the one who is teaching muggle studies. He's cool. Neville and I talked and… and I know I'm not alone."

Harry nodded as Luna smiled and patted Neville on the left arm. "You know you can talk to me too. I… I lost my parents to that… bastard."

Evan nodded to Harry. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Evan turned to his empty plate and began to load it up with breakfast. Harry turned back to his, and the day went from there. Snape was unusually quiet. Moody discussed other spells that were just as deadly as the Unforgivable three. The other classes were just as quiet, nobody saying anything. It was obvious that word of Evan's confronting Moody had gotten around. The rest of the week was quiet, nothing else happened. People eventually turned their attention to something else when some new teenage drama popped up. Friday night came around and there wasn't any replies to the letters he had sent out. Harry decided that tonight would be a good time to head up to Potter's Bar for a jam session. He was working on the intro to a song when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Tad, Kathy, Riley, and Toby coming up to him.

"Hey, let's have some fun," Riley said. "We could use a bit of it."

Harry stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. "Okay, what do you guys want to play? I'm game for anything."

The others laughed and took their places. They relaxed and did light rock most of the evening, each person doing vocals, something that they had decided on as it wouldn't be fair for just one person to do all of the vocals. Perhaps that's why they worked so well together. Harry let him self go in the music and for a time he forgot everything that was going on. Hermione had come up and was sitting at a table listening. She enjoyed hearing Harry play, and tonight he seemed to be enjoying it. Hermione wondered if Harry would mind if she invited a few people to come up and listen in. She considered the idea and decided to ask Harry first. She was sure that having a place to go and dance to good music and unwind a bit just might benefit people.

"That is an interesting idea, Hermione," Kathy said during a break and Hermione presented her idea. "We could do it once a month. A Friday or Saturday night."

Riley leaned back in his chair, tapping his legs with his sticks. "I'm cool with that. Be fun to have an audience."

"My only problem is exposing the room of requirement to Hogwarts. What if we were to set up in the larger classroom a few doors down that's not being used anymore?" Harry proposed.

"But that would mean moving gear around," Toby complained.

Harry sighed. "Didn't think of that."

"Could we conjure up the gear?" Hermione suggested.

Tad nodded. "Great idea. The only problem is how long would the spells last?"

"The only way to find out is to try it," Hermione said. "If we did try to move stuff out of here it could all disappear the moment it got out of the door. We could pass this room off as an unused classroom."

Harry cracked his neck. "Okay. We give Hermione's idea a try. If it works, then we can do it. If not, well, it was a good try."

It was voted on and agreed to. They would meet in an unused classroom tomorrow night and give it a shot. If it worked, great. If not, then they would open the room for that one night each month to play for those who would show up. They went back to the stage and did a second set for another hour and then called it a night.

Harry went into his trunk later that night to check for responses and found a few letters in his letterbox waiting for him. Sirius was the best response and told Harry that he planned on being at Potter House about the first of October, a few days away. The response he got back from his family was nearly identical, all of them saying nearly the same thing, that it was why they did what they did.

"It is important that these people and people like them do not succeed in destroying the world that we live in. It is why we are ninja," Hiroshi had written.

Harry believed in what he was doing was the right thing, and reading what his family said to him reinforced that belief. He tucked the letters away into his desk and wrote short notes of thanks and sent them off. Harry began to plan his escape from Hogwarts to go see Sirius the first of October. He hoped that Sirius could help him with what he was feeling. He hoped that Remus would be there as well. He checked the calendar in front of him and nodded when he saw the first of October fell on a Friday. Dumbledore would never miss him as Harry planned on being gone for at least three hours. He just had to get through the week. Harry went up out of his trunk and to bed. Having read the letters from family had helped a bit and now he wasn't feeling so bad. He was looking forward to talking with Sirius again. Before he knew it Friday had come around and he planned on leaving right after lunch as he had a few period, and had to be back in time for his three o' clock class. Hermione would cover for him. Harry made it into the Forbidden Forest and then port keyed into the reception room at Potter House. Sirius was waiting for him and after hugs were exchanged they sat down and spent the next two and a half hours talking. Remus wasn't there as he was chatting up the werewolf packs he knew was out there, hoping to turn them away from Fenrir Greyback's influence.

"Ah pup, that's a heavy burden for anyone to carry," he said once Harry was done telling him about recent events. "Moody should have known better to spring those curses on you kids. Yes you kids should know about them but not this soon. You and I have had experience with them in our lives, but not the other kids. Good of you to befriend Evan, even better for Neville to befriend him too. Neville has been hurt by those bastards too. I do remember the Evan Bridges case. I read about it in one of the papers I managed to get a hold of while… in there. According to the paper, a neighbor who happened to be a witch found him floating along the road. She wondered why he was by himself and in pajamas. She went out to find out and he wouldn't respond. She said that he sat on his broom looking like a zombie, his eyes wide open. She got him into her house and called for the Aurors. They found his parents in the living room. According to the paper I got hold of two weeks later, Evan went to live with his grandparents. Unless his situation's changed he should still be there."

"I can ask Flitwick as Evan is in my house. I don't know if Dumbledore and Moody have talked to him yet. Moody did approach Neville a few days afterwards and invited him to tea in his office. He gave Neville a book on magical plants of the Mediterranean. Interesting book," Harry said.

"That was good of him then. Perhaps he did realize that he did go a bit too far. I hope he apologized to Evan," Sirius said.

"I can find out and let you know," Harry said.

Sirius sipped his tea. "Try to be discrete when you do, Harry. If Flitwick tells you it's not your business then back off. Don't upset the man by pushing for information. Do be his friend, do listen to him, and share your feelings with him. Perhaps you should start some kind of support group for kids who have been victims of Voldemort and his DE's."

"I can pitch that idea to Flitwick," Harry decided.

"That would be a good move on your part pup," Sirius nodded. "As for the TriWizard's Tournament, keep your ears and eyes open. I've been hearing whispers in dark places about the tournament."

"Good or bad?" Harry asked.

"Not sure yet. I need to do some more sneaking around," Sirius said. "In the meantime you need to get back."

Harry and Sirius exchanged hugs at the reception room. "Be careful out there."

"And you, pup. I love you," Sirius said.

Harry felt warm as he left Potter House.

Nothing more happened for the next two weeks as the castle underwent a cleaning in preparation of the impending guests that would be arriving for the tournament mid October. Harry did pitch his support group idea to Flitwick and got support from him when he pitched the idea to the psychiatrist that Dumbledore hired. He got behind it and the three of them went to see Dumbledore about it. Dumbledore liked the idea and the news of the group quietly got around. Naturally Draco Malfoy heard about it and laughed at the news and derided it every chance he got to Harry's face. Harry ignored him and that infuriated Malfoy. He did his best to disrupt the group and harassed those who went until Snape put a stop to it and assigned him a detention cleaning the many bathrooms in the castle without the use of magic. Word was that Malfoy was a very unhappy chappie. Harry got an unexpected visit from Dumbledore one evening as he was playing with his band in Potter's Bar. It was Riley who spotted him first.

"Headmaster's here," he said to Harry.

Harry turned and saw Dumbledore sitting in the far corner. They called a break and Harry went over to see what Dumbledore wanted.

"You and your friends are indeed very talented," Dumbledore said as Harry took a seat. "Do not give it up."

"Thank you sir. It was you that said that music is a magic all it's own," Harry reminded him.

"And so I did. Harry, I came here with the intention of asking all of you for a favor," Dumbledore began as the others joined them. "As our guest are arriving on Saturday night, I decided a little dance would be appropriate. But when I started looking for a band to play the dance, I was unable to find one. I was finally able to hire one unseen and unheard. Another mistake on my part."

"Who were they?" Toby asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I believe they called themselves the Magical Misfits."

Riley choked on his can of soda. "The Magical Misfits? Those guys are totally nuts!"

"I found that out after taking in one of their shows. I think my ears are still bleeding," Dumbledore sighed. "They had a group of young men in front of them running into each other."

Riley winced. "And you walked out of there in one piece? Man you got so lucky. The guys in front of the band slamming into each other were in what is called a mosh pit. That's hard core stuff, man."

"Ah, yes, as I found out. I met the man who promised me the band and he wasn't so very nice with his language. I informed him I had another band for the dance and let him keep the money I paid for his troubles."

"So who is going to do the dance then?" Kathy asked.

"You want us," Tad said.

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes bright. "Yes. I liked the music you were playing. More appropriate for a dance."

"When do you need an answer?" Harry asked.

"As soon as possible," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "We need to discuss it."

"I expected that you would," Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair. "Thank you for hearing me out."

Harry turned to the others as the door closed behind Dumbledore. Tad took a chair.

"I say yea," Riley spoke up.

"I'm in," Kathy agreed.

Toby nodded. "Here too. What kind of material are we going to do?"

Harry smiled. "Well, we can start with this…" and the planning got underway.

Harry went looking for Flitwick later that evening and found him talking to one of the Ravenclaw prefects. They looked up as Harry approached them.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," Flitwick said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Harry said.

Flitwick nodded. "Not at all. We were discussing the possibility of doing a charms demonstration in the near future hoping to foster some kind of discussion with our guests and hopefully some kind of exchange."

"Good idea," Harry said. "I do need help. Dumbledore has asked me and my band to play a dance the Saturday night they arrive and I had an idea for the show."

Flitwick looked interested. "Would it involve the use of charms?"

"Oh yes. Lots of charms," Harry grinned as he unrolled a scroll in front of them. "Lots of very awesome charms."

Flitwick studied what Harry had written down and smiled. "I can put four of my best students on this and will personally supervise the efforts."

"Thank you sir. I look forward to seeing your masterpiece," Harry grinned.

Harry left them alone and headed to his trunk as he wanted to check his mail and write a few letters home. Things were about to get interesting.

To Be Continued


	4. Company's Coming

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 04

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 04

'Company's Coming'

The delegations from both schools arrived around two in the afternoon. First to arrive was the Beauxbatons in their horse drawn carriage, the flying horses pulling the big carriage through the skies, having dived through the cloud cover as it had been a dismal looking day. Everyone was standing outside in the main courtyard as the carriage touched down and came to a halt. Hagrid, enthralled with the horses, stepped forward and touched the lead horse and smiled.

"Never fails," Harry chuckled, "show Hagrid an unusual creature and he thinks it's the greatest thing he's ever seen."

Hermione had to smile at that. The door to the carriage opened and the tallest woman Harry had ever seen stepped out. She turned to Hagrid and he beamed at her and bowed. She walked up to him.

"Are you the man Dumbledore says is the gameskeeper?" she asked.

Hagrid immediately bowed. "Rubeus Hagrid, at your service my lady."

"I am the Lady Olympe Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons. My horses have special requirements," she told him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has informed me what they are. I have special places in the barn for them. You are welcome to come and inspect their accommodations if you wish," Hagrid told her.

"I shall do so after I have seen to my students," she said as a troop of girls came out of the carriage.

"I will see to them and then come up to the castle and escort you down to see them," Hagrid said. "They are fine horses my lady."

"Thank you," she said and turned to Dumbledore.

"Hagrid has my full confidence. I believe he will treat your horses very well. I welcome you to Hogwarts, my lady, and I sincerely hope that you will find everything to your liking," Dumbledore took her hand and kissed the knuckles as he bowed.

Maxime smiled. "Thank you for your welcome."

Dumbledore then led her into the castle with the troop of girls behind her. Harry turned to watch Hagrid start to lead the horses down to the barn.

"Check out the lake!" Colin Creevey called out.

People turned to look and all they could see was the crow's nest, the very top of a tall ship where a watch would be posted to search for land. Everybody watched it move through the water a few feet and then suddenly it rose up into the air as the ship came out of the water. It looked magnificent. The sails opened up and immediately filled with wind, revealing the Durmstrang mascot on the main sail. Harry was immediately captivated by the ship and wondered what it would be like to sail on her. They watched as the ship came in and moved around the point. The crowd moved to the stairs that the Durmstrang contingent would have to come up. Dumbledore must have known of their arrival because he suddenly popped up out of nowhere, surprising people.

Harry shook his head as Dumbledore headed down the stairs to meet the man that Harry knew to be Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang, thanks to his research from first year. He still had that picture on the wall of his war room down in his trunk. Perhaps now it would be a good time to update the picture. Harry watched as Dumbledore greeted Karkaroff. He looked at the troop of boys and young men Karkaroff had brought with him and was surprised to see Viktor Krum with them. He stood tall and proud and Harry could feel the confidence coming off of him. Harry instantly knew that Krum would be a very intense opponent should they ever meet on the Quidditch pitch. Harry watched as Dumbledore and Karkaroff moved up the stairs talking to each other followed by the troop of students Karkaroff had brought with him. Harry inclined his head in respect as both men passed. Karkaroff nodded back and Viktor didn't even look as they passed. Hermione joined Harry for the walk back to the castle.

"Harry?" Hermione prodded.

Harry turned to her. "Karkaroff is a very intense man. I could see it in his eyes."

"So is Viktor," Hermione said. "Something in his eyes made me nervous."

Harry sighed as he paused at the castle doors. "I wonder if Karkaroff taught him that or he is naturally that way."

Harry and Hermione moved on as the crowd in front of them started to move once more.

"I say we watch them for a few days if we can," Harry said. "We might learn something about them."

Hermione nodded. "My thinking exactly."

"I gotta go see Toby, Riley, Kathy, and Tad. We have some last minute details to cover. I had anticipated playing for just our friends at some point but never thought we would be doing this in front of an international crowd including people from the ministry. This should be fun."

"Good luck Harry," Hermione said as they parted ways.

Harry continued on up to the sixth floor where the room of requirement decided to move to as it was much more convenient to get to and Harry didn't mind. He walked in and found the others there. Harry nodded to them and they got to work.

The great hall was starting to fill up as the bells rang out the five o' clock hour. Harry entered the great hall with Hermione on his arm. They sat down at the end of Ravenclaw table and watched people go past them until the great hall was filled up. Harry noted a second table had been added up front alongside the head table and Harry noted the number of officials sitting there talking amongst themselves.

"And the show begins," Harry said.

Hermione nodded as she saw the second table up there. "I wonder just how many of them invited themselves."

"Got to be seen," Harry sighed.

"That bothers you," Roger Davies said sitting down next to Harry.

Harry turned to him and nodded. "Sure it does. They strut about acting oh so importantly wanting to be seen so people can talk about them. Idiots, the lot of them."

"Don't have much use for politicians, do you?" Roger asked.

"Busybodies, trying to dictate to people how they should live, taking too much tax money from them, and they don't do anything when asked for help," Harry growled.

Dumbledore rising from his seat stopped further conversation as the hall grew quiet. He walked around the table and approached the podium in front of him.

"Ladies and lords," he indicated the table to his right, "our friends from Beauxbatons, our friends from Durmstrang, honored guests, and students of Hogwarts, welcome. We are here because of a great tradition that has been started ages ago has finally reached us and now we are to observe it and hopefully those of us that were here tonight can say to others in later years, 'yes, I was there' and tell our stories of what we witnessed. It is one of the oldest Wizarding traditions ever. However, there is more to the TriWizard's Tournament than just competition. It is an opportunity for all of us to come together, to stretch forth the hand of friendship to others, to our honored guests from other places, to forge friendships. I believe this was the true intention of the Triwizard Founders. Tonight, we have the great opportunity to carry out those intentions. Tonight we have the opportunity to greet those who would become friends. Let us use this opportunity well. We shall never get this chance again."

People applauded as Dumbledore nodded to the crowd. The hall went quiet once more.

"Alas, I did not come before you all to bore you with a long speech, as there will be plenty of opportunities for speechmaking later," he smiled as people laughed, cheered, and applauded.

"So having said that, I now invite you all to enjoy the efforts of the Hogwarts elves having prepared a fine feast," he said and waved his hands.

People cheered and applauded once more as the food appeared on the tables.

"I believe the French say it best, Bon Appetite," Dumbledore said and people laughed once more.

The feasting began.

The dinner lasted close to an hour. As people were enjoying the dessert course and drinks, Harry was moving down a small access corridor that ran along one of the walls next to the great hall. Kathy, Tad, Toby, and Riley were behind him and all of them were discussing last minute details. They entered the stage area that would move forward splitting the two head tables in half, one going in one direction and the other one in another direction. Then they heard Dumbledore's voice once the hall went quiet.

"Tonight is a celebration of our coming together to participate in the oldest Wizarding tradition there is. Tonight is about having fun. Tonight is about forgetting for one night who you are and where you came from. Tonight is about forgetting the differences that exist between all of us. Tonight is a celebration of being alive. So I have taken the liberty of hiring a band for a little dance to close out the evening. The band I had hired was unable to join us, however, I had discovered a few days ago that a number of Hogwarts students have organized a little band of their own and they have kindly consented to play for us tonight. So please welcome to the Hogwarts stage in their grand debut, Four Wizards and a Witch," Dumbledore called out as the head tables began to move out of the way.

All of them had taken their positions as the candles in the great hall dimmed. The curtains moved aside to reveal the band and the opening sequence got started. They used Van Halen's '1984' as their opening sequence. As the music swelled up, a bright light shone down on each band member revealing who they were. Riley was the first, followed by Kathy, and then Tad, and followed by Toby, and then Harry last. The crowd applauded as they cheered. The lights went down and then Harry spoke out.

"Albus Dumbledore was right when he said tonight is a celebration. So let's celebrate," Harry called out and they kicked off the dance with Kool and the Gang's 'Celebration' that certainly got people going.

It didn't take long for people to get out on the dance floor and dance once they saw how much fun it was. They did a lot of dance, pop, and light rock for people to dance to. Harry even did some slow Eric Clapton blues that the crowd liked. They even took a few requests, ones that they knew. It turned into a great evening that would be long remembered by everybody that was there.

Breakfast the next morning was another matter entirely. As people entered the great hall they saw a tall colorful pyramid up at the front of the hall just in front of the head table. The officials and Dumbledore were looking very serious and Harry knew this was it. This morning would see the start of the tournament. Harry sat down at his usual spot and his friends joined him. Hermione had her copy of the Daily Prophet with her as one of the mail owls dropped a copy in front of Harry. He opened it up to see the front page had been devoted to last night. Harry read the entire front page. Most of it carried Dumbledore's speech, an interview with Fudge, Crouch, Karkaroff, and Maxime, with pictures of them. To the right side of the front page below the main picture were smaller pictures of Harry onstage and the caption over that article announced 'Harry Potter Rocks Hogwarts!' and the little article that accompanied the pictures was very kind in it's praise of the band. Harry had to smile as he read the article.

"A very nice write up," Flitwick said as he paused by Harry on his way up front.

Harry turned to Flitwick. "If I had known about the article I would have made sure you got credit for the special effects."

Flitwick smiled. "Thank you Mr. Potter. You're too kind."

Flitwick continued on his way to the head table. Harry turned back to his breakfast.

"That was nice of you Harry," Hermione said.

"He did a great job with the special effects we needed," Harry said.

"The paper gave you guys a great review," Roger said as he sat down next to Harry. "You guys were awesome. Think you could do a performance some weekend?"

Harry laughed at that. "Funny you should mention that, Roger. We had planned on taking over an unused classroom just for that purpose and calling it 'Club Hogwarts'. A few simple rules. All kinds of rivalry are to be left outside. In that room everybody is equal. Robes are not allowed. Casual dress only. Dance and have a good time. That's the rules. Real simple."

"I like those rules," Roger said.

Food appeared on the table and Harry turned to fill his plate as Roger went off to his usual place. More people entered the hall and took their places for breakfast. Dumbledore and the other people had gone to their places to have breakfast. The noise level dropped for a bit as people ate. It was getting cold as it was now the last few days of October. Harry glanced up at the ceiling and it showed the clouds gathering in the sky outside. Harry had changed to a warmer cloak as he planned on going out on the grounds after breakfast to get a closer look at the Durmstrang ship as he hadn't gotten a chance to. Then breakfast was done and people turned their attention to Dumbledore as he had gone to the podium in front of the high table.

"Good morning to all of you. I trust all had a good night last night," he began. "This morning we shall reveal to all the Goblet of Fire. It will be placed in a side room where all those who wish to enter the tournament can place their names into it. To do so is simple. Write your name and school on a piece of parchment and drop it in. It is that simple," Dumbledore said as Crouch joined Dumbledore up front.

"It was decided by the ministries and the schools involved that this tournament is open to those aged seventeen and up due to the dangerous nature of the tournament," he said and held up his hands to ward off the protests. "We are aware that there are those who disagree with this decision. Perhaps in the future something can be arranged for the younger witches and wizards to have a competition of some kind in which they can compete in safely."

That seemed to mollify everybody in the room as Crouch nodded to Dumbledore as he stepped back. Dumbledore nodded and turned back to the audience.

"To that effect, an Age Line shall be placed around the Goblet of Fire to prevent those under the age of seventeen from entering. Now then, it is time to reveal the Goblet of Fire," and with that, Dumbledore turned to the colorful pyramid in front of it and tapped the point of it with his wand as he whispered a spell and stood back.

At first nothing happened. Then the point of the pyramid disappeared as the pyramid began collapsing in on it's self. A moment later the Goblet was revealed to the audience watching. It looked to be a plain looking kind of Goblet as it wasn't adorned with anything. Dumbledore waved his wand over the Goblet and suddenly blue flames popped up out of the cup and the audience reacted by exclaiming at the magic. The applause began and went for a few minutes before Dumbledore called for silence.

"I am honored to declare the TriWizard Tournament now open!" Dumbledore declared and the applause began once more.

The applause went for a few moments as people chattered excitedly to each other. Dumbledore waved his hands once more and the hall went quiet.

"The Goblet of Fire is now lit. It will be moved into the side room and it will be open to all after lunch today. Then on Halloween night, after the Halloween Feast, to which all is invited to, will give us the names of the three champions it has chosen. Good luck to all who enter," Dumbledore said. "Enjoy your day."

The noise level in the great hall jumped as people began talking to their friends and housemates as they left the great hall. Harry pulled his cloak around him and closed it up prior to leaving the castle. He walked out into the grey cold morning.

Harry made his way down the stairs towards the Durmstrang ship moored at the docks next to the castle. Colin Creevey followed him down as the younger boy wanted pictures of it. Harry stood there for a time admiring the tall ship as Colin began taking pictures of it. Harry had seen pictures of tall ship similar to this one but never really got to see one this close.

"I see you like my ship," a voice said from behind Harry.

Harry turned around to see Karkaroff standing there. Harry inclined his head to the man out of respect.

"I do sir," Harry said. "I've seen pictures of tall ships like this one and as a little boy I used to dream of being a captain of one and sailing it to distant lands and having great adventures."

Karkaroff laughed heartily. "As all little boys do!" He moved closer to Harry. "I did too, when I was just a young lad. Battling pirates, rescuing the damsel in distress, and discovering great treasures to be taken. Great dreams."

Harry smiled and turned back to the ship. He stood there for a moment and then Karkaroff turned back to him.

"I would be honored to show you around my ship," he said.

"I would be honored to be a guest on board your ship sir," Harry said.

Karkaroff turned to Viktor Krum who was standing with him. "Would you show our guest around, Viktor?"

"I would," Viktor replied. "I have wanted to meet Harry Potter. The both of us have something in common."

"Oh?" Karkaroff asked.

"We both play Quidditch, and Potter is the youngest seeker in a century," Viktor stated. "He started playing when he was eleven."

"Is that so?" Karkaroff said. "Do you play well?"

Harry grinned. "I try to. I enjoy the game."

"Good. Keep at it then," Karkaroff said and he turned to the ship and walked off.

Viktor turned to Harry. "I am pleased to meet you, Harry Potter."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Viktor Krum. I was impressed by your performance at the World Cup," Harry told him.

"Thank you. It should have ended better but it did not. I shall try harder next time," he said.

For the next hour Viktor Krum showed Harry around the Durmstrang ship and they talked about Quidditch and other things. A friendship had formed between them.

Harry paid attention to his classes in the week up to Halloween. One of the things he did do was to go down into his trunk and update the picture he had for Karkaroff. The picture he had for Karkaroff was dated nearly fifteen years back and he was a lot younger then. Harry created more pictures of the various officials involved in the tournament and added them to his files as he wasn't sure if they were involved in anything. Harry pushed himself harder in his morning workouts as he was getting the feeling that something was going to happen to him. He didn't know what it would be but he wanted to be ready for whatever it was. He did plan on going to see his parents on his yearly visit to their resting place and pay his respects to them. He planned on going earlier in the day as attendance at the Halloween Feast was mandatory. Besides, he was really curious as to who was going to be chosen to compete. Harry had been in the side room the afternoon Fred and George announced their attempt to enter the tournament. Harry knew they were a few weeks shy of their seventeenth birthday and he wondered just how they would succeed in their attempt to enter. He took a book along that he was currently reading for charms as he had a book report due on it at the end of the week. Hermione joined him as she had heard about the twins wanting to enter. Harry arrived to find a lot of people there to watch. He found a spot to sit at and started reading the book he brought with him. Hermione had something else she was reading. Light reading, she called it. Harry knew there was no such thing as 'light reading' with Hermione.

They sat there reading for nearly an hour when Fred and George showed up to thundering applause. Harry and Hermione closed up their books to watch. Colin Creevey popped up with his ever present camera to record the event.

"We have done it!" Fred crowed to the watchers as George laughed.

"Oh yes indeedy, brother mine!" George chortled.

"And how did you two guys accomplish this great miracle?" someone called out.

The twins laughed. "Easy!" Fred said.

"We created the Aging potion!" George said, pulling out a small vial and holding it aloft for all to see.

Fred pulled his. "It will age us the few weeks we need to be seventeen!"

Both of them laughed and clinked the vials together. They popped the corks off and toasted each other and then drank them down. They tossed the aside and turned to each other and bowed in an exaggerated manner. Then they turned to the Goblet of Fire and jumped inside the Age Line as everybody cheered. They pulled the bit of parchment out of their pockets and turned to the goblet.

"One, two, and three!" they chanted at the same time and tossed in the bits of parchment to the accompanying cheers of the watchers.

Fred and George beamed as they strutted round the goblet. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the sound of thunder as something grabbed both of them and flung them outside the Age Line. They hit the wall and crashed to the floor. Fred was the first to sit up after a few minutes and the laughter began. Fred's hair had turned white and he was now sporting a long beard. George managed to get to his feet and his hair had turned white and he had a long beard as well. The laughter grew as they turned to each other and pointed to the other.

"Nice try gentlemen," Dumbledore said as he had stepped in to see what the commotion was about.

Karkaroff walked in right then with Viktor behind him. Both of them paused for a moment and looked at the twins.

"It seems the Age Line works very well," Viktor said as he smiled, clearly amused at what happened to Fred and George.

Karkaroff and Viktor joined in the laughter as the twins took a bow.

"Ten points to each for a good try," Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled.

Then the attention shifted to Viktor as he stepped inside the Age Line and dropped in his name. He smiled as the goblet accepted his name. Karkaroff nodded and clapped Viktor on the back. Harry stepped up and offered his hand and Viktor took it.

"Good luck in the tournament," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," Viktor replied.

He left with Karkaroff behind him. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"A word with you Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded and both of them left the room. They walked to the stairs in silence for a moment and Harry wondered what was up.

"I have heard that you were invited onto the Durmstrang ship earlier this week. Did you enjoy the tour?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry smiled. "I did. I enjoyed meeting Viktor, too. He was the one who showed me around. I had gone out there with the intention of just looking at it as I have an interest in tall ships like that one. I didn't think I would actually get to board her. Found out that Viktor wanted to meet me because of the fact that both of us play Quidditch. I found him to be a very pleasant fellow to talk to."

Dumbledore beamed at that. "Well done, Harry. I believe you have made a lifelong friend in Mr. Krum."

Harry nodded. "I think so too. I hope it continues."

"Well done, Harry. Good friends are hard to find these days. Now I must go up to my office as I have things to do," Dumbledore said.

Harry watched him go and then headed for the Ravenclaw common room. He had a book report to write.

Saturday morning came, and with it, Halloween. Harry spent the morning in reflection, thinking about his parents as he looked through the photo albums he had been given by people as they knew he didn't have any pictures of his parents. They ranged from their school days to their wedding, to pictures of Harry as a baby with his parents. Those pictures were his golden treasure, and he went to a bit of effort to keep them safe. He put them up early afternoon and then went to get dressed for his trip to the graveyard where his parents were. He wrapped his black trench coat around the black three piece suit he wore and left the Ravenclaw tower. He cast the disillusion spell on himself as he didn't want anyone to know he was leaving the castle. He made it out the doors and removed the spell as he entered one of the greenhouses. He heard voices and he peeked around one of the many rose bushes in that particular greenhouse to find Hagrid talking to Olympe Maxime. Harry smiled and hoped that they would be close friends. Harry retreated and went to work putting together two bouquets of roses to leave on their gravesites. Harry left the greenhouse by another door and headed down the path to the front gates. Harry apparated the moment he stepped outside the Hogwarts wards. He appeared in the alley just across the street from the graveyard where his parents were. He slipped into Getsumi no Michi (a ninja discipline) and reached out with his senses to make sure it was safe to enter. It was and Harry moved across the street to enter the graveyard. He began walking through the graveyard towards his parent's final resting place. A few minute's walk and he found them. He laid the roses on the tombstones and then sat down on the small bench before them and gazed at the tombstones for a bit. Then he started talking to them.

Harry felt a lot better when he was done telling them everything. He sat there for a time and gazed on the tombstones and what had been written there. Then something intruded on his senses and Harry started looking around. He stood up and began to move towards the gate to the graveyard. He had been there for nearly an hour talking to them and he hoped it hadn't been too long. His wand dropped into his right hand as a pair of shirikins dropped into his left hand. Harry was ready to go to war. He made it to the center of the graveyard when four figures materialized in front of him. Death Eaters. Harry immediately changed direction as he didn't want to fight them in here. They started a game of cats and mouse, the DE's the cats and Harry the mouse. Except that this particular mouse was well armed and much better skilled at the art of war than the cats. Harry moved quickly through the graveyard, using every bit of available cover he possibly could to keep his distance from them. He made it to the gate and out into the street. Harry looked both ways and there in front of him was a boarded up building. It was perfect for his needs. Harry went across the street and around the building, looking for a way inside. He gained entry through a broken board that had been covering a broken window. He discovered the ground floor of the building was a wide open space. Looking up he noted there was no ceiling. The building was just a shell. Harry turned to face the DE's and they quickly surrounded him.

"Hello, Harry Potter," the apparent leader said with an evil chuckle. "We have been waiting for you."

"Really? How nice," Harry said as he slid his wand back into the holster strapped to his right forearm.

Harry didn't want to use magic as he thought that Dumbledore or the ministry would pick up on it. Dumbledore would certainly know and would cause all kinds of problems for him and there was no way Harry would allow Dumbledore to gain control over him. So this would have to be done another way.

"Time to die!" the apparent leader snarled as he lunged at Harry.

Harry reacted, and the fight was on. The fight didn't last very long as the four DE's were not very good fighters, as the four of them had expected things to go their way thinking that Harry was just a kid with only a fourth year education in the use of magic. They certainly had not expected Harry to react in the way that he did, and all four of them lost very quickly, each one of them having gotten off just a few curses that struck each other as Harry had deftly maneuvered them in such a way that they would curse each other. The cutting curses were so effective. The only weapon Harry had to use was his short swords as he opened them up deep and wide, adding to their magically inflicted injuries. Once Harry knew they were dead, he put away his short swords and quickly left after doing a quick search for ID and any possible intelligence he could use. There was nothing except for a darkening of their DE tattoos on their right forearms. Harry frowned at that as the other DE's he had taken out had very faint DE tattoos. Harry tucked that bit of information away in his mental library for later consideration.

Harry got out on the street and looked both ways. In the distance he saw what was left of the house and something deep inside of him compelled him to want to go there. Harry apparated to the front yard of the house, what was left of it, and Harry moved inside the house, passing through the doorway of what was the front door. He paused for a moment as he felt the magic of the place wash over him. Memories began to come back, things he didn't know was possible to recall. Something tugged on his senses and he followed it into what had been the study. There were a few books on the shelves in there. He would have to come back for them at a later date. He followed the persistent tugging and found himself in front of a picture that was covered in grime and dirt. He touched the right bottom corner and suddenly it fell apart, the entire painting coming apart in pieces. Harry blinked as he saw a small shelf in the wall behind the painting. On that shelf was a single leather bound book. It looked like it was in fairly good shape. Harry took it and moved over to a window so he could see it better. In the light of the day he examined the book. There was nothing on the cover to indicate what it was. Harry opened the book to the first page, and there on the page, in very familiar fancy script, was the announcement that this was a journal started by James Potter, October 1981. Harry's hands shook as emotion raced through him that he had found the missing journal, the journal that was the key to everything. Harry suddenly felt the need to get out of there, to get back to Hogwarts, to the safety of his trunk and examine the book carefully. He needed to know what was contained in here. He glanced at the last page and it had been the very night his parents had died. Harry slipped the journal inside the pocket inside the trench coat he was wearing. He slipped out of the house and back onto the street. He moved across the road and into the dark shadows of another house and watched things for a moment. Then he apparated back to Hogwarts.

Harry sat in the easy chair next to the bed as he gazed at the journal in his lap. He picked it up and opened it to the first page and began to read. The first entry was dated the first of October 1981. It spoke about the situation as James Potter knew of it and the discussions that were going on in regards to it. The entry filled the page and by the end of it appeared that they weren't close to a decision. The clock in the dorm suddenly went off, sounding five bells. Harry looked up at the clock and knew he needed to get going or he would be late to the Halloween Feast. Harry went down into his trunk and locked the journal away. He left his trunk when the 'room clear' signal was given to him from the security system in the trunk. Harry came out of the trunk and grabbed his cloak and pulled it on as he headed downstairs to the great hall. Dumbledore was standing at the podium when Harry entered the great hall and took his usual spot at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Hermione turned to him but Dumbledore spoke up first.

"Welcome to all who have joined us for the Hogwart's annual Halloween Feast!" Dumbledore said. "Tonight will be a very special occasion, as not only do we celebrate Halloween, but we shall find out who the Goblet of Fire has chosen to represent their schools. So without any further ado, let the feasting begin!"

Dumbledore waved his hands and once more the tables were covered with food. Harry joined in on the applause as he turned to the food before him. Harry smiled as he saw the traditional Japanese food before him. He filled his plate with them and offered some to Hermione. She accepted gratefully and dug in. Harry took his time enjoying his food and he went for other things as well. He knew he'd be putting in an extra hard workout in the morning to recover from all of the fine food he was eating tonight.

Dumbledore had hired a small jazz band this time around and people were in a festive mood as they danced to the band. Harry got Hermione out on the floor a time or two and they had a good time. Ever Dumbledore took McGonagall for a turn round the floor and both of them seemed to enjoy it. There was nothing in the atmosphere to indicate that trouble was coming. The evening was off to a great start. Even all of the various officials appeared to be in a good mood. Harry did come face to face with Draco a few times when he was out on the floor dancing with Hermione but they didn't react to each other and kept on dancing with their ladies. The hall had been decorated even better than last year as Professor Flitwick apparently had gone all out to make the hall look great. Oddly enough Harry had the distinct feeling that this would be the last moment that things would be this good. Once the tournament got started there would be trouble. He wasn't sure what kind of trouble, but there was trouble coming, and it wasn't going to be nice. Harry decided to keep that thought to himself for the moment as he didn't want to worry Hermione as she would want him to tell Flitwick or Dumbledore about it and the last thing he wanted to do was to start a panic. So he let it be and enjoyed his time with Hermione and the evening went on.

The double doors at the back of the hall opening caught everyone's attention. Four men entered, carrying the Goblet of Fire on its pedestal into the great hall. Harry started to clap and soon everyone was clapping with him. The applause continued until the Goblet of Fire reached the front and was set down in front of the high table. The blue flames were present as it had been carried in. Dumbledore waved his hands and the room settled down, people finding places to sit at the tables. Harry reached behind him and took up a cup of tea and offered it to Hermione. She took it from him and then Harry reached for one of his own. The room grew quiet.

"The moment has come in which we shall find out who is to represent the schools that are here tonight. In a moment the fire will change color and release to us the slips of parchment that was entered. All of you are to remember this evening for the rest of your lives. The stories you will tell to the next generation I expect will be interesting," Dumbledore said. "And now, we begin."

Dumbledore turned to the Goblet of Fire and tapped the side of it and stepped back. For a few minutes nothing happened. Suddenly the flames turned red and shot up to the ceiling and out of the column of the deep red flames came a slip of scorched parchment. Dumbledore reached out for it and read it. Then he looked at the crowd before him.

"Representing Durmstrang… is Mr. Viktor Krum," Dumbledore announced as the Durmstrang contingent rose up in a loud cheer as they turned to congratulate Viktor.

The crowd watching cheered as they applauded. Viktor stood up and approached Dumbledore and they shook hands. Dumbledore leaned forward and said something to Viktor as he waved his hand in the direction of the smaller door that Harry and his band had used a few weeks before to go onstage for the dance at the welcoming feast for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Viktor headed for it and went through the door. Dumbledore turned back to the Goblet of Fire once more. He drew his wand and tapped the side once more and wisely backed away from it as he had nearly been singed by the erupting flame the first time. Everyone waited anxiously, and then a few minutes later the goblet erupted again, sending another bit of scorched parchment flying. It fluttered in every possible direction before Dumbledore snatched it out of the air. He inspected it for a moment and then smiled as his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Representing Beauxbatons, is the lovely Miss Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore announced grandly and the reaction was immediate.

The Beauxbatons group immediately turned to Fleur and congratulated her as she reacted to the announcement. Olypme Maxime congratulated her and urged her to stand and go up front. Dumbledore looked very pleased as he took her hand and inclined his head to her. He whispered something to her and motioned to the door that Viktor had gone through just a few minutes before. Fleur went through it and the door closed behind her. The room settled down and everyone turned to Dumbledore. He nodded and turned his attention back to the goblet. Once more he tapped the side of it and stepped back. Everyone waited for something to happen and once more the goblet erupted, shooting the dark red flames nearly to the ceiling. As with the other two, the third bit of singed parchment came out of the flames and began to flutter downward as the dark red flames settled back do to its blue color. Dumbledore caught the bit of parchment and looked at it. A smile crossed his face as he turned to face the crowd.

"Representing Hogwarts," Dumbledore began as the students of Hogwarts began to react," from the great house of Hufflepuff," gasps were heard, "is Mr. Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced, and the Hogwarts students went nuts.

Everyone was patting him on the shoulders as Hufflepuff house did a kind of victory dance as Cedric stood up. Dumbledore had a big smile on his face as did all of the Hogwarts teachers. The applause continued as Cedric went up front to where Dumbledore was standing. Dumbledore leaned forward and said something to Cedric as he shook his hand. Cedric smiled as he waved to the crowd before going through the door into the small room. Dumbledore turned back to the crowd.

"And there, ladies and gentlemen, are the three champions who are to represent their school in the TriWizard's Tournament. In a moment the officials are to go and talk to the champions and give them information as to when the first task will be. We will inform all of you as well later in the week…" Dumbledore was interrupted as the goblet suddenly erupted a forth time. Harry suddenly had the intense feeling that shit was about to happen, and it would drag him right into the middle of it. He wondered if getting out now and going back to Japan was an option. People stared as the dark red flames shot up to the ceiling like it had three times before. All eyes were on the slip of singed parchment as it fluttered downward. Harry whimpered as the bit of parchment reached Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Dumbledore's face changed several colors finally ending at a nearly white pale color. He looked up and Harry clearly saw the shock in his eyes. Dumbledore looked back down at the bit of parchment and then looked up. Everyone was holding their breath as Harry desperately wished for escape. He just knew that somebody had tossed his ass into the fire once more.

"HARRY POTTER!"

To Be Continued


	5. Harry Potter vs Dumbledore I

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 05

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author Notes: These marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 05

'Harry vs. Dumbledore I'

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted in a rage.

Harry sat there frozen in shock as he slowly realized what had just happened. Dumbledore had just pulled his name out of the goblet. The hall was silent. People were looking at Harry as he sat there. He turned to look at Dumbledore and noted the rage on the headmaster's face. Any goodwill Harry had been feeling towards Dumbledore suddenly disappeared as Harry had the idea that this was one of Dumbledore's tricks. He got angry and rose from his seat.

"No," Harry snarled as he started towards Dumbledore. "Oh no you don't. No way are you gonna trap me into this!"

Harry reached Dumbledore and got into his face yelling at the old man. Dumbledore got pissed and started yelling back. For the next few minutes the people in the great hall watched in stunned silence as Harry and Dumbledore carried on a screaming match. It was ended a few minutes later with a loud bang, making every one jump including Harry and Dumbledore. Both of them looked to see who had done that and was surprised to see a scowling Karkaroff standing there with his arms crossed glaring at them.

"Gentlemen, there is a much better way to resolve this thing than to stand there screaming at each other like little two year old children. Now, if you both can stop your squealing at each other, we can attempt to resolve this," Karkaroff said.

Harry backed off still smoldering from the heat of his anger. He paced back and forth for a few minutes and then abruptly turned to face Dumbledore. He pulled the Ollivander wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"I, Harrison James Potter, the son of Lord James Potter and the Lady Lilly Potter, do solemnly swear an oath on my life and magic, that I did NOT, in any way, shape, or form, enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask or compel ANYONE to enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, so mote it be!" Harry shouted.

A bright golden glow came out of Harry and lit up the room for a moment and faded away. Then to prove that he still had his magic, Harry whipped his wand upward and pointed it at the ceiling. A thin purple light burst out of the tip of the wand and streaked upward to suddenly explode in a burst of light and sound, the colored sparks going everywhere. There was silence in the hall as Crouch stepped forward and motioned for Harry to go into the smaller room the other champions were in. Harry nodded and went to the small door and went through it into the other room.

It was unlike any room Harry had ever been in. There were tapestries hanging from the ceiling. Curio cases lining the walls with all kinds of things inside of them. Harry noted a bottle in one of them and looked at the label. It was a bottle of hundred year old fire whiskey. Harry opened the cabinet and took out the bottle. He opened it and drank down a bit of it before Cedric grabbed it from him. The first thing that happened was Harry felt a burning sensation from deep down inside of him. He felt steam venting out of his ears. The burning sensation moved upward and Harry knew he was about to upload. Cedric knew different as he quickly pulled Fleur out of the way. Harry opened his mouth and spat out a stream of fire that reached clear across the room. Then it disappeared and Harry belched loudly.

"Oops. Pardon me," Harry exclaimed. "Hey, that stuff's great!"

Cedric sighed. "Okay Potter, what's going on out there?"

Harry sighed and sat down in a nearby chair and told the three of them what had happened out there. The three of them looked surprised.

"We're gonna have trouble over this," Cedric sighed just as the door opened and the tournament officials walked in, Crouch leading them.

Crouch walked straight up to Harry and looked him straight in the eyes. He nodded after a moment and turned to the group spread out in front of him.

"If Mr. Potter says he did not put his name in, I believe him. Apparently someone wants him in the tournament. For what reason, I don't know. Be it as it may, Mr. Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Therefore he has to compete, or lose forever his magic. I am sorry, Mr. Potter," Crouch said.

Harry knew Crouch was being sincere when he looked into those black eyes and saw no deception of any kind. Harry sighed and sat back down as the tournament officials began talking amongst themselves once more. Harry decided to take a walk. He moved around the perimeter of the room towards the far door, collecting the bottle of hundred year old fire whiskey and a heavy cloak. He slipped out the door and wrapped the cloak around him as he went down the slender hall to another door. It opened out into the grand foyer and the main doors. Harry went out the main doors and went down to the lake to another dock in a corner of the lake. He sat there for a time watching the Durmstrang ship moving at anchor. He took shots off the bottle, belching flame out over the lake every so often. His mind felt sluggish the more he drank.

Harry snapped to. Had he passed out? Harry raised his head and immediately regretted it as the morning sun was up, the bright light causing him pain. Harry immediately closed his eyes and turned back to the dock he was laying on, his face downward. He crawled to the end of the dock and put his head under water. The numbing cold water was a shock to his system, it woke him up. Harry was so out of it he didn't feel the vibrations of footsteps coming towards him on the docks. His first indication that someone was there was when he felt hands grasp his ankles and lift him up off the dock and then drop him into the water. Harry felt himself moving downward towards the bottom of the lake. He thrashed a bit and managed to get himself going in the right direction, upward. His head broke the surface and he gasped for air. Once his vision cleared he saw who it was that was responsible for his early morning freezing cold bath. Hagrid stared down at Harry. He leaned over and grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and lifted him straight up out of the lake and onto his feet.

"Good morning Hagrid," Harry said.

"Good morning to you Harry," Hagrid said.

He picked up the now empty bottle and examined it for a moment and then slipped the empty bottle into his coat as Harry picked up the heavy cloak and wrapped it around him.

"I am not going to say anything to yeh as it's not my place to," Hagrid started. "I understand that you're angry right now. Don't know the situation between you and Dumbledore as that is your private business with him. Do know that Flitwick is planning words with you and you better listen. I assume this is the last time you go off drinking on your own."

Harry moved and regretted it as he grabbed his head. "Yes. Most definitely yes."

"Good," the half giant growled.

Harry took his time in getting back to the castle. By the time he got back to the castle his head was starting to clear up a bit more. He gritted his teeth as the noise of people moving round him hurt even more. He decided to skip breakfast and just go back to Ravenclaw tower and face Flitwick and get it over with. He hoped the diminutive professor would go easy on him. Harry was wrong.

"Idiot!" Flitwick yelled as he brought his hand down on a stack of books on the desk next to him, making Harry jump as fresh new pain rolled through his head.

"Moron!" Flitwick yelled once more as his hand descended on the same stack of books, the thunder echoing painfully inside Harry's head.

"Baka!" Flitwick shouted once more as he slammed his goblet down on the wood surface of his desk as Harry winced from the loud noise.

"Please sir, mercy. My head hurts," Harry whimpered.

"It should!" Flitwick yelled into Harry's right ear.

Harry leaned back as far as he could to get away from Flitwick's anger. Flitwick may be a small person, but he had the lungpower that couldn't be matched by anybody. This was a guy who had a lot of power within him, and right now he was steaming mad. Beyond pissed, really. Harry held his head and whimpered as the pain raced around his head.

"You are confined to quarters for a week. You will be escorted to classes by a prefect. You are not to go anywhere without clearing it with me first. Am I understood?" Flitwick growled.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"Get out."

Harry got out.

He headed out into the common room and got glares from everybody there. Harry knew that he was in for a rough time because of what happened. Harry headed to his dorm room and was not prepared for what he found. Harry found his bed messed up, 'cheater' written on every inch of the privacy curtains, and what clothes he had out including his robes were torn up and 'cheater' written on them as well. The only thing not written on was his trunk thanks to the security spells he had on it. Harry decided to ignore it and floated his trunk out of the door room and down the stairs to the front door. He went out the door and out into the area in front of the Ravenclaw front door.

[Hey kid, over here,] a voice said from Harry's left.

Harry turned to look and it was a Samurai waving to him. Harry went over to the painting to see what he wanted.

[Meet me on the third floor in the far corridor. I'll explain everything there,] the Samurai told him and disappeared.

Harry shrunk down the trunk and put it in his pocket and headed off to the third floor. He walked into the third floor area and headed into the far back corridor that nobody ever seemed to use. The classrooms were on the other side of the third floor including the girl's bathroom that Moaning Myrtle haunted. He found the samurai waiting for him in a large picture nearly at the end of the far corridor and he opened up to let Harry inside. The torches and the fireplace inside the room flared to life and Harry was now able to see what the room looked like. Harry had to smile as it reminded him of the house he grew up back home in Japan. He felt much more comfortable in here. Harry turned to another picture frame to see the samurai there. The man bowed.

[Potter-san, I am Tamotsu Miyamoto. I am honored to meet you,] he said.

Harry returned the bow. [I am Potter Harry here in England, Yamada Tadeo when in Japan. I am honored to meet you, sir.]

Miyamoto nodded. [The reason I have brought you here is because Flitwick-san has asked me to give you shelter in the event you were ever run out of Ravenclaw House. It appears that time has come. I am aware of what happened to you yesterday. I am angry that they have treated you that way. So I have created this place of safety for you. Before you ask, Dumbledore does not know of this place. Flitwick-san is the secret keeper of this place and he will never give up the secret. Now you must be tired, so I suggest you go and get some sleep in the bedroom through that door. The door next to that one is a smaller bathroom. Go through that open doorway and there is the kitchen.]

Harry opened the first door and found the bedroom. As he stepped into it, a door in the back wall opened up and a futon came rolling out of it. Harry smiled and turned to say something to Miyamoto but he had left. Harry stripped off down to nothing and got down on the futon and pulled the sheet and the blue comforter over him and went to sleep. He was in need of rest.

Harry had his dinner in his new room. He was feeling much better after having slept most of the morning. He took his time with dinner as he read a book he found on one of the shelves the history of the TriWizard's Tournament. It indeed did stretch way back into history like Dumbledore had said. It also gave a complete listing of the events and who had participated, and the names of the competitors who had died, as well as the spectators who had died when one of the beasts in one tournament broke loose and went charging into the crowd. Harry hoped that the officials in this one would have really good protections in place.

[Harry-san, Flitwick-sensei has come visiting,] Miyamoto announced.

Harry set aside his book as Bustah appeared to clear away dinner and leave a pot of tea. He popped away and Harry nodded to Miyamoto.

[Thank you. Please let him in,] Harry said.

Filius Flitwick entered to find Harry sitting at a low table in kimono with his swords in a stand within reach. He wondered if Harry was returning to his Japanese roots and decided to proceed carefully. The last thing he needed was to upset Harry as he had been through enough today.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," he said as he stepped inside, the painting closing behind him.

Harry inclined his head. "Professor."

Flitwick sat down on a small round cushion at the table across from Harry.

"I would be honored to pour a cup of tea for my guest," Harry said.

Flitwick inclined his head. "I would be honored to accept a cup of tea from you."

Harry reached for the pot of tea and poured tea into a cup in front of Flitwick. Harry then poured one for him self and set the pot of tea back in its place. Flitwick picked up the cup and tasted the tea and nodded.

"Very tasty. Thank you," he said politely.

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir."

Now that the niceties were observed and out of the way, both of them knew they could speak freely now. Flitwick was the first to break the silence.

"I see Miyamoto found you and brought you here," he said.

"He did, and thank you for giving me a place of safety," Harry said.

Flitwick sighed. "How do you intend to deal with this situation?"

"Not sure yet. I need a bit of time to think and plan something," Harry said.

"You certainly shocked everybody by going after Dumbledore and again with your oath. It was the subject of conversation at breakfast this morning. I know for a fact that nearly every teacher discussed Wizard and Witch's Oaths this morning. Your going down to the docks and getting drunk also made the rounds as well. That too, was a subject of discussion as well. All of us teachers discussed the consequences of drinking as well and I think a lot of the students will think twice before they drink," Flitwick said.

"Glad to see that I was used as an example as to why a person should never get drunk," Harry snorted.

"I do know for a fact that Dumbledore is a mite pissed off at you right now," Flitwick said.

"Oh really," Harry said. "Is he upset that I messed up his plans to force me under his control?"

Harry had messed up his plans, as Dumbledore had nearly jumped for joy when he saw Harry's name on the slip of parchment that had come out of the goblet. All he needed to do now was to figure out a way to bring Harry to heel and he would be fully back in control of the Potter brat. What he didn't expect was Harry doing what he did, calling him out and then accusing him in front of a roomful of people of trying to control him and then getting into a screaming match with the boy. Dumbledore had gone back to his office in a blinding rage and threw a few things around while drinking himself stupid. Dumbledore was now on the warpath, and he was going to do everything he could to bring Harry to heel, consequences be damned. He would be the bright star of the Wizarding World like he had back in the late forties after defeating Grindelwald. He wanted to be the king of the Wizarding World, and he would do anything to accomplish that goal, and he saw Harry as his key in doing it. If a few people objected to his plans, he would sweep them aside. Nobody was going to get in his way of his goals. It was all for the 'Greater Good'. Harry knew he had to move cautiously if he wanted to disrupt Dumbledore's plans. He needed a few days to think about this and discuss things with Ragnock as he was sure the old goblin would have ideas on how to deal with this situation. Harry simply needed something to open the whole ball of wax over Dumbledore's head. But how to do it?

"What are you planning, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked.

"I've got some ideas, but I've discarded them as being impractical," Harry said. "I need to think of something. It has to be airtight. It has to be something good."

"I can't help you there as Dumbledore doesn't take me into his confidence," Flitwick admitted. "I hope you are able to come up with something good. In the meantime I suggest you go to classes like usual and watch your back."

Having said that, Flitwick left the flat leaving Harry to his thoughts. He turned to his trunk. Time to send out letters and get advice. Harry went down into his trunk and went into his study and got to work writing his letters. The first one was to Ragnock and Griphook. The second one went to family. Then he went back to his book about the TriWizard Tournament. He was looking for any kind of loophole he could exploit.

Hermione approached him the next day in charms class as it let out prior to lunch. Harry hugged her to him and sighed. He needed this and knowing that Hermione was on his side helped a lot.

"Are the Gryffindors treating you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Not really. Other than the silent treatment they haven't done anything yet. I'm okay for now."

"Good," Harry was relieved. "Has Dumbledore approached you?"

"No, and I'm constantly checking myself for tracking and listening spells so he knows he can't use those as he knows I would find them and move them off me. The talk about you is terrible, Harry. The things that are being said…" Hermione shivered.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, Hermione. I really am. If you want to walk away from me I'll understand."

Hermione stepped back and stuck her right index finger in his face. "If you think I am going to walk away from you Mister Potter, you don't know me very well. I am not abandoning you. I will be right here for you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks love."

"I am reading the TriWizard's Tournament rules in an effort to find some kind of a loophole you can use to escape it," Hermione said.

"If anyone can find something its you," Harry grinned.

"I will find it, count on that," Hermione said.

"Good," Harry said. "For now we do what we have to and watch our backs."

"I heard you moved out of the Ravenclaw Tower," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "You heard right. I can't tell you where I'm at. Just know that I am very safe there. The less people know the better."

"I'll trust you on that, Harry. Be careful," she said.

Harry nodded. "I will."

Hermione left and Harry used a secret passage back to his new quarters to have lunch there. He had lunch while looking at his mail. The letter from Ragnock had him smiling. Ragnock had found the perfect way to go after Dumbledore and Harry liked it. Harry returned his letter.

"Sir, sharpen your knives, sharpen your swords, sharpen your battle axes, sharpen your claws, and sharpen your teeth. We go to war against the Great Wizard Dumbledork. Lord Harry Potter," he wrote.

Ragnock was in a meeting with his advisors when Harry's letter arrived in his personal letterbox. He read it out loud and the goblins present cheered loudly. The plotting and planning began. Dumbledore would never know what hit him. Harry went about his classes for the next few days. He kept cool and calm, knowing that when the goblins messaged him he would have to leave Hogwarts and meet them to discuss how to do this. Harry hoped that they had a plan. Harry was going to suggest bringing suit against Dumbledore for allowing a minor to participate in such a dangerous event. He messaged them with that idea and got no response. Harry had the thought that they had something planned but wouldn't tell him until the very last moment in case Dumbledore managed to find out. Late Sunday evening Harry finally got the message he wanted to see. Up to that moment he had been reading his father's last journal and came across the evidence he needed to free Sirius Black. It was all there. The final discussion as to what his parents wanted to do, the arguments for switching to Peter Pettigrew, and the spell cast a week in advance before Dumbledore was to do it as they didn't trust him, and the discussions between his parents in regards to the wills and who the magical guardian was to be. It was all there. Harry immediately packed a small black backpack with what he would need and slipped out of the castle at one in the morning. He slipped through the shadows to the main gate and noted the wards there to keep people in. He turned and headed for the Forbidden Forest. He got outside the wards at what he knew was a weak spot having found it days ago when he went rambling inside the forest. He portkeyed out of there and to the Gringotts reception room. The goblins on guard there escorted him to a room for the rest of the night. He met Ragnock and the goblin legal team over breakfast and the plan was revealed to Harry. Harry had given Ragnock the right kind of opening and Dumbledore would be served the papers as he arrived to preside over the Wizengamot session scheduled for this Monday morning by one of the Wizengamot officials and it would be on the schedule of events. There was no way Dumbledore could dismiss it before anyone could see it listed on the docket.

They arrived at the Wizengamot chambers and waited in a smaller room off to the side. Ragnock was confident they would win. The plan was set. It was a matter of waiting for the right moment to attack, and attack they would. One of the Wizengamot aides knocked on the door and walked in. He led them out and to open seats in the front row on the floor. Then the session was opened.

"Good morning all," Dumbledore said, looking very calm.

Harry knew better as he could tell that Dumbledore was seething in anger underneath the calm exterior. The scribe to the Wizengamot rose.

"Good morning Chief Warlock. There is new business this morning," he announced as he looked at the sheet of parchment in his hands.

"And what would that be?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Mr. Harry James Potter has brought suit against you," the scribe said.

Dumbledore's face twitched for a moment. "This suit is without merit and I order it dismissed. Mr. Potter is to be returned to Hogwarts under Auror guard."

"And why is this suit without merit, Chief Warlock?" the smooth cultured voice of Lucius Malfoy questioned.

"Because he claims that I, his magical guardian, is placing him in danger," Dumbledore said as he tried to keep a grip on his temper.

That was the opening Harry needed. Now to act.

"I beg your pardon, sir. You are not my magical guardian," Harry said loudly.

He felt his nerves suddenly calm down and settle. He felt a calmness settle over him as if he was ready to battle. He put his emotions away and got ready to fight.

"Can you prove that, Mr. Potter?" a lady's voice called out. "I am Amelia Bones, director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry nearly smiled. "I can, Madame Bones."

One of the goblin lawyers stepped forward. "I am Gring, Mr. Potter's legal representative. If I may, I can answer that question. We can prove Mr. Potter's statement because we have in our possession certified copes of the wills left behind by the late Lord and Lady Potter."

Dumbledore stood up immediately. "They are forgeries!"

"Ladies and Lords of the Wizengamot, I move that Albus Dumbledore be made to step down for the duration of this suit as I believe he will attempt to misuse his authority as Chief Warlock in his efforts to stop these legal proceedings. Mr. Potter's suit and his evidence to support this suit must be heard," Lucius Malfoy stated.

Harry had not counted on Lucius Malfoy coming to his rescue but he welcomed it. Now he hoped for other people to back him, and they did not disappoint.

"Hem, hem," a lady's voice called out.

People turned to look and saw a lady in bright pink stand up. Harry recognized her as Delores Umbridge.

"I second Lord Malfoy's motion before the Wizengamot," he said in a very high sweet sugary voice.

"Dame Augusta Longbottom, of the House Longbottom. I third the motion and ask for the vote," she said.

Dumbledore was trembling in anger but he managed to keep a grip on it as the vote was carried out. It did not go his way. He had to vacate his seat and take the chair in front of the Wizengamot as he had been accused of a crime. Dumbledore was replaced by a man named Amos Diggory.

"Please present your evidence," Diggory said to Gring.

"I accuse Mr. Potter of presenting forgeries to the Wizengamot," Dumbledore spoke up as the goblin moved to the podium.

"Madame Bones, I am aware that you have in your employ, wizards and witches who are specialists in various positions within your department. May I ask if you have such a person that is a specialist in revealing forged documents?" Gring asked.

Dumbledore suddenly began to shift nervously in his chair as Madame Bones look at Dumbledore. She was a tall witch that appeared to be in her late seventies that wore a monocle over one eye.

"I do, Mr. Gring. I shall call for him immediately," she said and produced a bit of parchment and a quill.

She wrote a note and it turned into an airplane and flew off. Harry nearly smiled at the sight of it but remained calm. They did not have to wait long. The doors at the end of the chamber opened to admit a short wizard. He stepped into the light and Harry could see him much better now. He appeared to be very slender and wore a pair of round glasses. He had the look of a nerd about him.

"Good morning Ladies and Lords. I am here to assist you in any way I can. My name is Dirk Preston," he said as he inclined his head.

"You are needed to examine a pair of wills that were left behind by the late Lady and Lord Potter," Amelia Bones told him.

Gring handed them over after Preston set down his satchel. He examined the envelopes first and then pulled his wand and began casting spells over them. Gring turned to the Wizengamot as the wizard began his examination of them.

"As to how we came to have them, the late Lady and Lord Potter requested us to make copies of the wills. One set was to go to the ministry, one set was to be placed in our legal department," Gring said. "The ministry officials who accepted their copies immediately put them into a small box in their file room."

A man stepped up next to Gring having arrived in time to hear what the goblin had said.

"I remember accepting the wills as I was just a junior clerk at the time. I placed them in the box as per department regulations. When I returned later that day to secure the room for the night prior to my leaving, I found an official Wizengamot seal on the box. If I remember correctly, only the Chief Warlock can remove that seal. If I were to remove that seal I would be sent to Azkaban," he said.

"Was there a signature on the seal?" Diggory asked.

The man nodded. "There was."

"The name please, Mr.…?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Proudfoot, Mark Proudfoot is my name. The name on the seal was one Albus Dumbledore," he said.

Dumbledore groaned as people began shouting in anger. He knew now that things were not going to go his way. If Potter was able to produce the certified copies of the Potter wills from Gringotts, they would be read and he didn't want that. He needed to stop all of this and right now.

Dumbledore spoke up. "I placed those seals there on that box for the express purpose of protecting the Potter wills."

"Really now, Mr. Dumbledore. Do you really believe that we would believe that?" Gring said. "Protect the Potter wills from whom? Mr. Potter?"

That made Dumbledore angry but he managed to keep his peace. He turned back to Proudfoot and watched him examine the parchment inside the envelopes. He wished he could influence the man but couldn't as the use of magic was severely curtailed inside the Wizengamot chamber. After a time the man looked up at Madame Bones and nodded.

"Madame Bones, these documents are genuine. They are not forgeries. The magical signature of the late Lord and Lady Potter are present as required on a will," he announced to the chamber.

Gring rose. "If it pleases the Wizengamot, I hereby ask that the scribe read the wills."

"Very well. The scribe will now read the wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter," Diggory ordered.

Dumbledore knew he was done for. After today nobody would respect him. He sat there and listened to the wills being read. Both wills called for Harry to be placed with Lord Sirius Black, or Alice and Frank Longbottom, or Minerva McGonagall. Under no circumstances was Albus Dumbledore to be Harry's magical guardian. Under no circumstances was Harry to be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley as both of them had repeatedly time after time demonstrated their hatred for anything and every thing magical. If nobody was available to raise Harry, then Harry was to be placed with a 'light' family. Failing that, Harry was then to be awarded emancipation and to be taught by Ragnock himself how to manage the Potter Estate. Harry looked in time to see a look of relief on Fudge's face. He made eye contact with the man and nodded slightly. Fudge nodded back and turned his attention back to the issue at hand. One look at McGonagall and people knew she was beyond furious. Augusta Longbottom was angry as well. She rose and looked down at Dumbledore.

"I find it rather interesting that Lord Sirius Black went to Azkaban. I find it rather interesting that my son and my daughter in law were attacked," she began. "I find it rather interesting that Professor McGonagall was kept in the dark. Who were the witnesses to the wills, scribe?"

"Lord Sirius Black and one Remus Lupin," the answer came back.

"I see," she said. "I am aware that Sirius Black is on the run at the moment for his crimes against the Potters. Is Remus Lupin here? Can he be found and escorted here to testify?"

A man stepped out of the shadows and approached the table that Harry sat at. "I am prepared to testify to witnessing the wills."

Harry smiled as Remus nodded to him. Dumbledore rose and addressed the Wizengamot and Harry wondered what he had up his sleeve.

"I object to this man being here as he has been classed a Dark Creature according to Madame Umbridge's Bill regarding dark creatures," he said.

Harry glanced over at Umbridge and she looked pleased.

"We are aware of that bill, Dumbledore. If the Wizengamot is willing to overlook the bill for the time being and hear Mr. Lupin as his testimony is important. If my memory serves me correct, this bill went into effect long after the wills were witnessed by Mr. Lupin," Diggory said.

Dumbledore mentally cursed himself for having forgotten that little fact. He watched Remus step into the witness box.

"Are you Remus Lupin?" the scribe asked, beginning the interrogation.

Remus answered the question and a few others before getting to the question people wanted to know.

"Yes I did witness the wills as they were written in the offices of the will department of Gringotts," Remus replied.

People knew Remus had told the truth as the witness box he was standing in was spelled to indicate if a witness lied or told the truth. Veritaserum was used in criminal cases and as Dumbledore hadn't been charged with a crime just yet so it wasn't used.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, we have very important evidence that proves that Sirius Black is innocent of the charges of murder and betrayal of the Potters," Gring began, knowing he was really stepping out on very thin ice.

Dumbledore was on his feet. "Evidence no doubt manufactured by Mr. Potter."

That set off the Wizengamot until Diggory called for silence.

"Do you have this evidence, Mr. Potter?" Diggory asked.

Harry stood and nodded. "I do, sir. It is the last journal kept by my father."

"And how did you come by this journal?" Dumbledore snarled.

Harry remained calm. By doing so he knew the Wizengamot would look at him favorably and it would prove his maturity. Besides that, it would piss off the old man.

"When you were so kind to 'escort' me to my relatives the Dursleys the summer after my first year, I discovered my parent's trunks in their attic. I was able to access them and in the process of looking through the trunks discovered their journals. Both of my parents wrote about their lives all the way up to the… day they died. However, I discovered my Dad's last journal was missing. When I went to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow where they had been laid to rest I had the feeling that I should go to the house where my parents went to hide from… him at Dumbledore's insistence, I went. I felt compelled to search the room in which my Dad obviously had his office as he was an Auror and discovered the missing journal. He wrote about a dozen pages in the last journal he had, and in those dozen pages is information that I believe will exonerate Sirius Black. I would ask that Mr. Proudfoot examine the journal and then ask the scribe to read those pages," Harry stated.

"I forbid it!" Dumbledore stated.

"I order Mr. Proudfoot to examine the journal and then turn it over to the scribe for reading," Diggory stated. "Your demands have no place here, Dumbledore."

Albus Dumbledore was not happy with that.

He watched as he seethed in rage as Proudfoot began his examination of the journal. After a time Proudfoot looked up at the Wizengamot as the journal floated to the scribe to give his report.

"The journal is genuine. The magical signature of the author matched the late Lord James Potter," he announced.

Attention now shifted to the Wizengamot scribe as he began to read the journal. Remus slowly cracked his neck muscles as the plan to protect the Potters was revealed and their suspicions about Dumbledore's intentions were discussed. The plan to use Sirius as the secret keeper was revealed. Then the revelation of switching secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew at the last minute was revealed. The arguments for and against it. The plan to use Sirius as the secret keeper decoy. The spells cast by James Potter using Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper done a week in advance of Dumbledore's planned spell casting. People could tell that Dumbledore was pissed when it was revealed that Sirius Black was never the secret keeper for the Potters. The last entry brought out emotions in people as James described the Halloween evening prior to the attack, how Sirius had shifted into his dog form and how proudly he pranced with head up as Harry rode him around the neighborhood to collect candy. There were a few chuckles at the description of Sirius carrying Harry on his back in his dog form. Harry had put his head down trying to keep a grip on his emotions as Gring and Remus rubbed his back. The last bit spoke about how James was so happy about being a Daddy and that he was happy his friends had come together to help them. There was silence in the Wizengamot chambers for a moment. Then Fudge rose from his seat.

"What I have heard is the truth. There is no possible way that any of this could have been faked. Chief Warlock, we must bring in Sirius Black and get his testimony, both memories and under Veritaserum," Fudge said.

"Mr. Potter, do you know where Sirius Black is?" Madame Bones asked.

Harry stood up. "No I do not."

"I do," Gring said, standing up. "Lord Black has asked me to get him a temporary reprieve so he can come here and testify to the events leading up to that night and to the events afterwards as the Aurors never interrogated him."

"Sirius Black shall have safety in these chambers for the purpose of presenting testimony," Madame Bones declared.

A man in a black cloak stepped forward out of the shadows and removed his hood revealing him self to be Sirius Black. He smiled as people gasped.

"Good morning everybody. So nice to see you all," Sirius beamed.

Dumbledore snarled at him and Sirius smiled. "So nice to see you too, Albie. So, how do you folks want to do this?"

"Your memories first, then the Veritaserum," Madame Bones said.

Sirius went to sit down and another man approached Sirius to collect his memories. Liam Hudson was a wizard who, like Gilderoy Lockhart, was an expert on memory charms and spells, and could tell in a moment if a memory had been tampered with. He examined each memory as it went into the pensive in front of him. He played each memory as if they were videos to the people in the Wizengamot chamber. Each memory backed up the journal that had been read out loud to the Wizengamot and Dumbledore knew he was done. There was no recovering from this, ever. Then Sirius was given the Veritaserum and answered the questions put to him, ranging from asking if he had ever worked for the Dark Lord to betraying the Potters. Sirius gave truthful answers to the questions and the Wizengamot knew they had an innocent man wronged before them. Fudge immediately called for a vote on Sirius, and got a majority of the Wizengamot declaring him innocent.

Sirius Black was now a free man.

"On behalf of the Ministry, I'd like to offer my sincerest apology. If the Wizengamot is in agreement, your titles and rights are restored, your vaults and properties returned to you immediately," Fudge declared as Sirius beamed.

"Thank you sir," Sirius Black bowed.

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Now that is all settled, I move that this session of the Wizengamot be closed."

"Ah ah, Dumbledore, there is other issues to be discussed," Gring said.

Dumbledore frowned as he turned to look at Gring.

"And what would those issues be?" he asked sternly.

Gring showed off his very pointy sharp teeth as he smiled, sending shivers down the spines of the on lookers.

"The theft of funds and property from Lord Potter."

People in the room gasped and Dumbledore knew he was dead.

To Be Continued


	6. Harry Potter vs Dumbledore II

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 06

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: the marks [] indicate Japanese spoken. This one * indicates thought speak. The forward slash / indicates animal speak.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 06

'Harry Potter vs. Dumbledore II'

The Wizengamot chamber gasped as Gring accused Dumbledore of stealing from Harry. Dumbledore now knew there was no hope of escaping this.

"Can you prove that?" Dumbledore asked.

Gring and Ragnock both smiled. "We can. We have all the documents that prove you have taken funds from Lord Potter and sold off all of the Potter properties and investments. We have prepared reports for the Wizengamot to read and will back up those reports with all of the actual documentation."

Both goblins waved their hands at a box in front of them and the folders containing the reports went out to each member of the Wizengamot to read. Sirius turned to Dumbledore and glared at him.

"You have the ancestral home of the Dumbledores. Why steal from Harry?" Sirius asked. "I have it on good authority that you marched right into the Black Ancestral home and took it over so you could have your bird club in there. My house, Dumbledore. That makes me wonder if that was another reason you had me tossed into Azkaban. You even let that dirty thief Mundungus Fletcher steal anything and everything he could get his hands on that belonged to Black. I was able to get a majority of the stolen items back. He's now in the hands of the DMLE, telling them everything he knows about you. You want the house so badly, Albie, you can have it. All of it. That includes the nutty house elf Kreatcher. You will need furniture and other things for the house as I had it cleaned out of everything belonging to the House of Black. All you have left is the bare walls, Albie. Do enjoy your new property. Don't worry, I do have other property where I can hang my hat at."

Harry smiled as Dumbledore trembled in anger.

"Hem hem," Umbridge sounded from her seat.

Diggory acknowledged her. "Madame Umbridge?"

She rose and smiled sweetly at Dumbledore. "I believe I speak for the Wizengamot when I say that I have seen enough. I am truly shocked by what has been revealed here today. A man, one that I respected, has been discovered to be less than honorable. I therefore propose that we withdraw to consider a just punishment to be given to Mr. Dumbledore."

"I second the motion," Lucius Malfoy said.

Another member rose and supported the motion and a vote was carried. The Chamber was then cleared so the Wizengamot could then consider a just punishment. Harry followed Ragnock, Gring, and Sirius out of the chamber as Dumbledore called to Harry. Harry turned to see what Dumbledore wanted.

"Harry, you must end all of this. If you do I can and will give you all the training you need to defeat Voldemort if he comes back. I will grant you your emancipation. I can and will get you out of the tournament," Dumbledore said.

"I am getting the training I need. I am emancipated and have been since I was eleven. I can't back out of the tournament because it would mean either my death or loss of my magic. Sod off, old man!" Harry snarled.

He turned and continued on following Sirius.

They were called back within the hour. People once more took their seats and leaned forward eagerly to see the drama continue. Dumbledore rose before anyone could say anything.

"I challenge Mr. Potter to prove to me his accusations are true. I accuse Mr. Potter of lying to the Wizengamot, using forged documents," Dumbledore said.

Gring nodded. "Very well. We shall start with the discovery of the goblin who was working for Dumbledore. That particular goblin was appointed by Dumbledore to over see the Potter accounts right after Harry's parents died, replacing the goblin who had been the accounts manager for the Potters for years. Once that goblin was in place, that goblin, under Dumbledore's direction, using a series of forged documents, began to move Potter funds from the Potter vaults to various vaults that Dumbledore owned under assumed names."

A box came sliding out of the darkness to land on the floor in front of the Wizengamot.

"Those are just some of the documents we were able to retrieve," Gring said. "There were other forged documents filed that gave Dumbledore 'permission' to sell off Potter properties. Now I ask you all, how is it a three year old is able to give consent and clearly and neatly sign his name to these documents? My three year old niece is unable to sign her name to anything or give consent to anything. Unless Lord Harry Potter was an extremely intelligent three year old, he wasn't able to sign those documents as I am told that three year old humans aren't really capable of anything at all and have to look to their parents for all of their needs," Gring said as Dumbledore growled in anger.

There was lots of agreement to that and Dumbledore knew Gring had just scored points.

"Were you able to retrieve the funds missing?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"No. We were able to get some of them back. All of the Potter properties are gone. The house in Godric's Hollow was handed over to the ministry as a memorial to the Potters by Dumbledore. Lord Harry Potter is not the only person he stole money from. There are a number of vaults within Gringotts that belong to long dead families. The required waiting period to see if any heirs of these particular families pop up is twenty years. If one was about to go public Dumbledore was able to snatch them up and strip the vault bare. Where the money goes to is unknown and only Dumbledore knows where they are. There are a number of vaults that are about to expire and the question is what to do with them and what could be done to keep Dumbledore from taking the funds?" Gring said.

Harry stood up and Diggory recognized him. "Lord Harry Potter."

"Is it possible that these funds could be used to help the orphaned witches and wizards?" Harry asked.

"A very good idea," Malfoy spoke up once more. "There is at the moment only one orphanage in Wizarding Britain, and it is overcrowded and understaffed. I propose that these funds be used to build another one, a larger one, and make it the kind of place a magical child regardless of blood status can be comfortable in. Improve and expand the current one. Hire more people to work in them. Teachers, counselors, and so on."

"The judgment against Dumbledore is as follows. Albus Dumbledore is no longer the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Any and all funds that he illegally acquired are to be found and returned to Gringotts Bank. They in turn will compensate Lord Harry Potter first and then after having done so will then put any remaining funds back into the vaults that they were taken from. Any funds that were taken from the Black accounts will be returned. As to the Black Ancestral House, Dumbledore is allowed to keep it due to the generosity of Lord Sirius Black. We ask that Gringotts Bank continues their search for any and all funds that were taken by Albus Dumbledore. The results of today's suit shall be forwarded to the ICW for disciplinary action, and to the Hogwarts board of governors. As to the original complaint of Dumbledore placing Lord Harry Potter in danger, not once, but at least three times, once in first year, once in second year, and now this year, directly or indirectly, we find for the plaintiff, Lord Harry Potter, on the grounds that Dumbledore did not do enough to protect the students of Hogwarts," Fudge announced the decision reached.

Dumbledore stood up and turned to look at Harry. "Lord Harry Potter is hereby expelled from Hogwarts effective immediately."

People immediately turned to look at Harry as he stood there calmly.

"The Wizengamot has by majority vote recognized Lord Harry Potter as being emancipated and recognized as an adult in the Wizarding World. The Wizengamot has examined the TriWizard's Tournament rule book extremely carefully, aided by an independent investigation carried out by a student of Hogwarts, and was unable to find any kind of clause or loophole that would allow Lord Harry Potter to escape the TriWizard's Tournament. Therefore Lord Harry Potter has to compete or suffer the penalties of refusing to participate," Fudge announced.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"The Auror's Office is directed to investigate this situation to find out who and why Lord Harry Potter's name was entered," Fudge said.

"If that is all, then this session of the Wizengamot is at an end," Diggory said and he banged the gavel against the podium in front of him.

But Harry was not yet done with Dumbledore.

Harry was allowed to return to Hogwarts and collect his trunk. Miyamoto nodded to Harry as he left his secret hiding place.

[I'll maintain this place for you Harry,] Miyamoto said. [Never know if you ever need a safe room.]

Harry smiled. [Thank you.]

Both of them bowed to each other and Harry left. Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts and out of the castle doors. Crouch caught up to Harry as he headed down to the main gates.

"I have made arrangements for you through Gringotts to receive notifications from us as to when you are needed. I will tell you now the first task will be in mid November. I will let you know what day the first task will be," he said.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as they reached the main gates.

Dumbledore stood there waiting for Harry. Harry turned to face him.

"Your wand, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

Harry handed over the Ollivander wand as he called it. The Potter wand, a combination of his parent's wands lay safely stored inside the safe that Harry had in the library of his trunk. Dumbledore held it for a few minutes as he waited for Crouch to leave.

"It is not too late, Harry. All you have to do is stop fighting me. Inform the Wizengamot that you used forgeries against me. There is so much information about Voldemort I can share with you. You need this information in order to defeat Voldemort. Recant your testimony against me and I will not send Sirius back to Azkaban," Dumbledore said.

Harry stood there silent and after a moment Dumbledore snapped the wand into small pieces and scattered them all over the ground. The old man turned and entered the gates and they closed behind him. Harry turned and walked away. As he did Harry checked him self carefully with his wandless magic to ensure Dumbledore didn't slip anything on him. Harry found a tracking spell on his backpack and he smiled. That one had been a bit too obvious. Harry shook him self down once more very carefully and found two more. They were on his tabi boots and on his watch. Harry destroyed them and shook him self down once more, searching very carefully. This time he didn't find any more on him so he portkeyed home to Potter House. The security panel in the reception room declared him to be clean of any kind of spell. Harry settled in and went down to his study and got right to work writing letters to the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Harry was not done with Dumbledore just yet. He had anticipated that move and now he planned on going to the ICW and the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Getting Dumbledore kicked off the Wizengamot was the first goal, the second goal was to get him kicked out of the ICW, and the third goal was to get him kicked out of Hogwarts. Then he headed down to his training room for a workout.

It didn't take long for Harry to receive the official notification from the ICW to appear. Harry was to travel to the ICW chambers via a special portkey they sent to him. Ragnock, Gring, and six of the goblin warriors met him in the reception hall. Harry left his Potter wand at homes as he knew he would be searched for wands and weapons. Once the security officers declared him to be clean of anything they escorted Harry and his group to the actual chambers. Harry sat down in his assigned seat and waited to be called. Dumbledore arrived and glared at Harry. Harry pretended not to notice and continued to confer with Gring as Dumbledore went to his post only to be stopped by the security wizards there. A witch stood up from where Dumbledore normally sat when he led the ICW.

"Mr. Dumbledore, in light of the suit that Mr. Potter has filed against you with the ICW, it was decided to temporarily suspend you until this matter is resolved," she said.

Dumbledore turned to glare at Harry, but Harry once more ignored Dumbledore and continued to talk with the goblins. Dumbledore took a seat at a table on the other side of the chamber and a pair of security wizards then took up a position in between Harry and Dumbledore to prevent any possible confrontations. She then took up the gavel once all of the members were there.

"I am calling this session of the ICW to order," she said as she tapped the gavel on the table. "We will now hear the suit against Albus Dumbledore."

The scribe then read the suit to the ICW council and Gring stood up to make his opening arguments. Then Dumbledore had his turn. Gring was then called upon to present the case. As he had in the Wizengamot chambers, Gring presented the evidence one piece at a time, Dumbledore loudly contesting each piece of evidence. As before, the wills were presented and examined, including the ones brought forth from the English Magical Ministry, and both were found to be genuine. They were read out to the council, and from there it went. Gring skillfully knocked down each one of Dumbledore's arguments and went on to the next item. Once more Sirius presented his memories and placed under the influence of Veritaserum and asked questions. Remus Lupin was brought forth and he presented his testimony and his memories as to witnessing the wills. It went on, Gring presenting the documents pertaining to the theft of funds and property from the Potter Estate, Dumbledore claiming he was acting in Harry's best interests. The thefts from the vaults of the long dead families. The taking over of the Black Ancestral House to which Sirius informed the council that he signed over the property to Dumbledore after removing anything of value from the house including the Black Library and the Black Family Grimore. The last piece of evidence Harry showed was his memory at the confrontation at the main gates of Hogwarts where Dumbledore had snapped Harry's Ollivander wand. Dumbledore groaned as he covered his face with his hands. The council didn't waste any time finding Dumbledore guilty and ordered him to repay the victims and he was to give up the post of Supreme Mugwump. The only thing that prevented him from being sent to Azkaban was the fact that he had served the ICW council. Harry didn't care about that just as long as Dumbledore was made to repay him. Harry was whisked out of there and back to the reception hall where he portkeyed out back to England. The next confrontation was to be in front of the Hogwarts Governors.

Harry was called to appear in front of them a week later. Once more Harry, Ragnock, and Gring presented evidence regarding Harry's time in Hogwarts as they were not so concerned about the theft charges. They were more interested in how Dumbledore treated him there in Hogwarts. Harry's memories of the confrontation at the main gates were challenged by Dumbledore as being made up. A memory expert was called in to examine the memory and found to be genuine. Then Dumbledore attempted to contest Harry's testimony to all three years Harry had been at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and other students were called forth to give testimony. Then McGonagall was asked to testify to the events in Harry's three years there and her testimony really sank Dumbledore's boat. Flitwick was next and followed by of all people, Severus Snape, who did his best to knock down Harry. Dumbledore made the attempt to expel the students and fire the teachers who had testified against him for being disloyal. The room was cleared once all the evidence was given so that the governors could confer with each other.

"In the matter of Potter vs. Dumbledore, we are satisfied that the evidence presented here today was enough to rule in favor of Lord Potter. It is decided that Albus Dumbledore is to step down from the post of headmaster. Minerva McGonagall as the second in command will become the headmistress of Hogwarts effective immediately. Albus Dumbledore is to be given a teaching post at Hogwarts and monitored. Severus Snape is to be monitored as there are enough complaints against him for questionable teaching practices in the classroom. As Severus Snape is considered one of England's top potions master he is needed at Hogwarts to train up potential brewers that are needed in the medical field, the Aurors, and in other places. Lord Harry Potter is ordered reinstated as a student to Hogwarts. We commend Lord Potter in his restraint and maturity during this time of personal crisis he has found him self to be in. He could have asked for your blood, Albus, as his right to but he has not. This concludes this matter," the head of the board announced.

Harry stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter."

"We wish you well Lord Potter," the man said, and with that, the meeting ended.

Harry returned to Potter House for the weekend and to unwind from the stress of having gone through three separate trials.

Harry returned to Hogwarts the third Monday of November. The first task was to take place on the Saturday coming up. Flitwick met Harry in the grand foyer.

"Lord Potter," he addressed Harry.

Harry smiled at his head of House. "Please sir, just Harry."

"Very well then. I suggest going back to your private flat as you will be getting a very cold reception from the Ravenclaws. I have done my best to intercede for you but it seems I have failed you there. I am sorry, Harry," Flitwick said.

Harry sighed. "I understand sir. So mote it be."

Harry headed up to his private flat to find Miyamoto in the painting guarding the entrance and he smiled when he saw Harry coming.

[Good to see you again Harry,] he said. [I have heard about your battles and your victories. Well done.]

Harry sighed as he sat down in a recliner after settling in. [I wish it wasn't necessary. If he had been honest with me in the first place and had not allowed the darkness inside of him to influence him, then none of this would have never happened.]

[Very true, Harry. He chose to do what he wanted to do and it found him out,] Miyamoto said. [He paid a price for his sins.]

Harry nodded and got ready for his first class of the day, Transfigurations with McGonagall. Harry was surprised that she was going to continue to teach her classes. He wondered just how she would run Hogwarts and teach at the same time. Well, he was sure he would find out. He left his flat to get to the class on time.

Harry got his answer from Hermione, Neville, Luna Ginny, and the twins when they met in the library in their customary spot in their free period after double potions with Snape. The man ignored Harry the entire time and that was fine with Harry.

"So, what's going on round here?" Harry asked, starting the conversation.

The twins grinned. "Quite a bit, Harry. Once McGonagall got back from the governor's meeting on Thursday, she announced the changes and you should have seen the reaction. Flitwick is her second. McGonagall hired an assistant to handle all of the day to day stuff so that frees her up to teach."

"Something Dumbledore should have done," Hermione said. "Doing three jobs at once is hard on a person. No one person should ever have so much power at one time."

"That was one of my arguments," Harry said. "All that power went to his head and influenced him into thinking he was invincible and that he could do anything he wanted to and get away with it. With great power comes great responsibility."

"He definitely lost sight of that," Neville said. "But that's not what I have to tell you. Your first task involves dragons."

"You're kidding!" Ginny exclaimed. "What are they, nuts?"

Hermione stood up and went to the card catalog. She wrote down something and then disappeared in the rows of bookcases. She returned a few minutes later with a book. Harry shook his head. "There she goes again."

The others laughed at Harry's comment as Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Oh ha ha," she said sarcastically. "Do you know what breeds they brought here Neville? I can look them up in here."

"Don't know, sorry. All I know about them is that they are impervious to magic," Neville said. "I found out by accident when I overheard Hagrid telling Maxime."

"You were in the right place at the right time, Neville. Thanks," Harry said. "Did you tell Cedric?"

"No I didn't, Harry. I just only found out this morning," Neville said.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll handle that."

"Harry is allowed a wand," Ginny said. "He can't take a broom into the arena."

Fred beamed. "Easy. Harry uses his wand to call for his broom."

"Brilliant, brother mine!" George said, slapping Fred on the shoulder.

"That would definitely work," Hermione nodded. "Wear sweats and use a warming spell on them to keep you warm during the event."

"I'll do that," Harry said.

They brainstormed a bit more and then headed down to dinner. On the way down Harry noticed people wearing round badges on the front of their robes. As they crossed a small courtyard, Draco Malfoy popped up from behind a tree, stopping Harry in his tracks.

"Got something to show you, Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "Check out the badge!"

He thrust it forward and Harry read it.

"Support Cedric Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts Champion!" it said and then the message changed to show Harry's face on a green background with black letters now proclaiming, "Potter Stinks!"

Harry smiled. "Oh how cute! How did you ever come up with something so clever as you don't possess enough brain cells to even think of something like that? Did you borrow the brain cells you needed from Pug face?"

Harry laughed as he walked away only to hear a shout from behind him.

"Oh no you don't, you slimy backstabbing death eater wanna be!" Moody's voice shouted out and Harry turned just in time to see Draco's wand out and pointed at him.

Harry didn't get the chance to act as Moody had his wand out and cast something. Seconds later Draco got changed into a ferret and he was bouncing all over the place, off the trees, off the rocks, off the grass, and dragged through the mud. Pansy immediately started screaming at Moody as a crowd gathered around to watch the spectacle. Moody was clearly enjoying himself as he flung Draco around. Crabbe and Goyle made an attempt to grab Draco and run for it as Pansy tried to block Moody. Then suddenly McGonagall was there.

"What are you doing!" she cried.

"Teaching," Moody replied, dragging Draco through the mud once more.

"It's Draco!" Pansy cried. "Please stop him! He's killing Draco!"

McGonagall pulled her wand and changed Draco back. He went sprawling in the mud, face down. He managed to get to his feet and turned on Moody.

"When my father hears of this…" he snarled.

"Ah, shutup your face, boy!" Moody snarled.

Harry decided this would be a good time to slip away and he did, Hermione following him. Harry looked back to see Draco run off and McGonagall dressing down Moody. Not a bad day after all.

The word got around Hogwarts about what Moody did to Draco and people were laughing and joking about it. Harry spotted Cedric in the hall before dinner and went up to him. Cedric turned to Harry.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

Harry waited until Cedric's friends walked away.

"The first task involves dragons," Harry said. "I just found out from Neville as Hagrid not only told him but showed them to him."

Cedric nodded, a serious look on his face. "Thank you Harry. If Hagrid told Neville, chances are Hagrid showed them off to Maxime, and I'm sure Krum knows too. That makes us all even."

"It does, and I'm sure that it's going to be dangerous so be careful, okay?" Harry said. "I'll see you then."

"Same to you Harry," Cedric said and then went off to join his friends. Harry headed off to join his friends for dinner.

They sat in the usual spot down at the end of the Ravenclaw house table. They ignored the nasty looks they got from people. Harry glanced up at the head table and McGonagall was now sitting in the former headmaster's chair as was her right to. Dumbledore was sitting to Snape's left and he did not look happy. Snape didn't look happy either. Harry turned back to his dinner.

"The first event is the wand weigh in," Hermione informed Harry. "That's where they examine wands to see if they are working well like they should be."

"Harry doesn't have a wand," Neville said.

Hermione looked up. "What are you going to do without a wand, Harry?"

"Later. Too many ears," Harry said as he ate.

He didn't want to reveal the Potter wand just yet. He was hoping that McGonagall would send him to Ollivander's for a new wand so he wouldn't have to expose the Potter wand.

"When will they do that?" Ginny asked.

"Usually a day before," Hermione said.

"Harry shouldn't worry about anything as things have a way of working themselves out," Luna smiled.

"Thank you Luna, I needed to hear that," Harry said as he waved a bit of potato on his fork around.

"Luna's right," Neville set his goblet down. "Things do have a way of working out and they will for Harry."

"I hear a lot of people will be coming here the night before to witness the first task," Ginny commented.

"That should be fun," Harry grinned.

He was starting to relax now that he decided Luna had been right in what she had said. Everything would work out so why should he worry?

Harry led everybody upstairs to his private flat after telling them where it was. The others looked around and commented on the décor as Harry had gone back to the Japanese style of living as he was used to it. Hermione had witnessed it first hand the summer she had gone to Japan with Harry.

"I like this, Harry. Simple and it feels right," Fred commented.

"Thanks Fred. I grew up in a house like this one in Japan. I feel very comfortable in a place like this. So grab a seat and relax. Anyone want something to drink?" Harry asked as Bustah appeared.

Hermione looked up at Harry once Bustah had delivered the requested drinks. "So how are you going to solve your wandless problem?"

Harry smiled. "I do have the ability to do wandless magic, Hermione. I practice it every day up in my training rooms in the room of requirement, and I do have a wand, actually two of them."

Harry pulled the Potter wand and held it up to show them. Hermione was the first to react when she saw the wand.

"Two wands wrapped around each other," Hermione gasped, 'how did that happen? Where did you get those wands?"

Harry handed it to Hermione. "It happened when the goblins showed me them for the first time. They were my Mum and Dad's wands. I picked them up and both of them connected with my magic and somehow they fused together. The goblins believe that Old Magic is responsible for that happening."

Hermione handed off the wand to George and she pulled a little notepad and began writing on it.

"There she goes again," Neville chuckled. "New research project."

The others laughed as Hermione smiled. She just loved researching things.

They talked late into the night and left just before curfew. They discussed the new order in the castle, McGonagall now in charge of the school and how quickly she changed things, Dumbledore would be teaching history of magic as McGonagall discovered the reason Binns had been unable to move on was due to a spell that kept him from moving on. McGonagall broke the spell and Binns happily moved on. That had been the first change. Other changes would occur in the next few months. The one thing that couldn't be changed was Dumbledore's role in the tournament. He was too deeply involved and couldn't be removed. Harry knew he would have to be careful around the man for the duration of the tournament. Harry was informed of that in a meeting with McGonagall the next morning after breakfast.

"Good morning Lord Potter," McGonagall said as Harry arrived in her new office.

Harry looked around the office and noted how very little had changed. McGonagall had added her own touch to the office and the McGonagall Coat of Arms was proudly displayed along with the McGonagall Tartar.

"I like what you have done with your new office," Harry complemented as Fawkes appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Oh hello Fawkes."

Harry petted Fawkes on the head and the bird trilled happily.

McGonagall looked surprised at Fawkes' appearance. "I thought he left after breaking his bond with Dumbledore."

"Fawkes did?" Harry asked. "Wow, didn't know that."

Harry turned his head to look at Fawkes and the bird stared at him deep into his eyes.

*Harry, can I be your familiar?* Fawkes said in his mind. *I trust you and you have a noble heart and a good soul.*

Harry nodded. *I would be honored to have you as my familiar*

A golden glow suddenly surrounded them and then faded away. McGonagall looked at them in amazement. "Fawkes just bonded with you, didn't he?"

Harry smiled. "He did, and what's more we are able to talk to each other through mind speak. I wonder if we can talk to each other through bird speak if I turn into my falcon form. Be fun to find out."

"You have an animal form," McGonagall said and Harry mentally cursed himself for having revealed that fact. Harry sighed. Might as well as show her his cat form too. Fawkes moved to the chair and Harry morphed into his falcon form with ease. McGonagall studied him closely and then stepped back after Harry landed on the other chair. She shook her head.

"Harry, you are constantly surprising me," she complemented him. "Your bird form is perfect. Twenty points."

Harry turned to Fawkes and the Phoenix laughed. /Humans are so fun to tease./

/Yes they are, Fawkes. My second form is a Siamese cat,/ Harry informed him and then dropped down to the seat of the chair and morphed into the Siamese cat and looked up at McGonagall as she had a very shocked look on her face.

"Oh Merlin," she said, clutching her chest, 'you have two forms!"

Fawkes was laughing now and Harry the cat was enjoying the moment. This, in his mind, had to be the absolute best prank he'd ever pulled. Harry then turned back into him self and sat down in the chair. McGonagall took the chair behind the desk. Harry noted that the chair that Dumbledore had used was gone and in its place was a plain sort of chair that looked much more comfortable.

"Harry, I need to address a very important issue, and that is your wand. You need one to be in this tournament. Therefore I am sending you out to Ollivander's immediately as the wand weigh in takes place Friday morning, and this is now Tuesday morning. You need to get the new wand and then work with it so you are comfortable with it," she said.

Harry nodded. "Truth is I'm glad Dumbledore broke that one up. It was the brother wand to Voldemort's."

McGonagall blinked. "You're serious."

Harry nodded. "Very serious. There is no way I could defeat Voldemort with it if we were to meet."

"You're not buying the argument from Dumbledore that Voldemort will return, are you?" McGonagall asked.

Harry sighed. "Have you forgotten my first year? Voldemort was attached to the back of Professor Quirrell's head when he possessed the man. If he can do that, what would keep him from trying to gain a new body? The man is well versed in dark magic, he's bound to know some kind of ritual that will give him a new body."

McGonagall had to admit Harry was right. "I can't argue with that kind of logic, Harry. You need to start training."

"Sirius spent a few weeks with me and he has been teaching me stuff," Harry revealed to her.

McGonagall sighed in relief. "Good. There is a special room in the school that the house elves call the come and go room. If you can find it you can set it up as a training room. I could get Sirius to tutor you in defensive tactics."

"Sirius found his old Auror training books and he's using those to teach me things," Harry said.

"Good. That makes me feel better. Sirius was a prankster back in his school days but even he knew when it was time to get serious about things. If he is getting serious about training you then good for him. Harry, pay close attention to what he has to teach you. He was an Auror just like Moody and he knows how those bloody bastards work. Listen to him as what he is teaching you could save your life. Now, let's get you off to Ollivander's. He is expecting you," McGonagall said.

Harry flooed out from her fireplace and into Ollivander's shop. Harry stood up after having slid out of the fireplace on his back and started trying to shake off the soot off his Hogwarts robe. He was glad he had worn it as the soot would have messed up his clothes. Harry looked up as he heard the old man Ollivander cluck and saw him pull his wand and waved it over Harry. The soot disappeared instantly.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as Ollivander smiled.

"You are welcome, Lord Potter. Welcome once more to my humble shop. I understand that you are in need of a wand due to Dumbledore snapping your previous wand. Truth be told, I am glad he did. I must confess that Dumbledore wanted me to sell you that particular wand and I had done so as I was afraid of what Dumbledore might do to me if I hadn't. But that is the past and done with. Now I am able to give you the wand you should have had in the first place. But none of these wands will fit you properly, so we must make you a custom wand, keyed directly to your magic. You will build it and I shall guide you in doing it. Are you ready, Lord Potter?" Ollivander asked, his eyes glowing with excitement.

Harry grinned. "Yes! Let's do it!"

It became an experience that Harry would never forget.

Harry emerged from the shop at the end of the day with a brand new wand. It was black oak with a dual core, dragon's heartstring and the smallest Basilisk tooth for the cores, and they had been covered in Harry's blood to ensure that he and he alone could use that wand. If anyone tried to take the wand it would reappear in Harry's wand holster that he had strapped to the inside of his left forearm. Harry showed Ollivander the improvements he made to it by adding a spring to it to make the wand pop out and into his had by using a password. Ollivander liked that idea and convinced Harry to patent the idea and Ollivander would make that particular holster available to DMLE personnel only. Harry knew what he was giving Sirius for Christmas. Harry got back to the school in plenty of time for dinner. He landed in her office and McGonagall was delighted to see his new wand.

"Miss Granger knows where you went and why. Miss Lovegood volunteered to take notes in the classes you missed today so make sure you see her for them. You did not miss much as I understand that Professor Sprout did review some things. Professor Moody discussed the use of shields and other tactics. Professor Snape was annoyed that you were not there as he was teaching the pain relieving potion. He wanted to give you detention so you would learn that particular potion after dinner tonight as he believes it might become a very important potion for you to know this year and given the fact that you are part of the tournament I agreed. So I am ordering you to report to Professor Snape's office this evening to learn that particular potion. Every chance you get between now and Friday morning you are to work with that wand until you can use it effortlessly," McGonagall stated.

Harry nodded. "I will. I'm offering you a written report on how I built my own wand as a make up for missing your class today."

McGonagall smiled. "I shall be looking forward to it Lord Potter. I believe your friends are waiting for you. A good evening to you."

Harry left the headmistress' office and headed down to the great hall for dinner and to find his friends. He had a lot to tell them.

To Be Continued


	7. The Tournament Begins

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 07

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: There marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 07

'The Tournament Begins'

Friday morning started out like any morning did at Hogwarts for Harry. He went down into his trunk for his morning workout and put in a hard one, going all out on his magical training with his new wand. It had responded very well to him and Harry knew now that it was going to work very well for him. He would continue to keep the Potter wand as his backup wand should the new one ever go down for any reason. From there he went up into the room and had his bath before getting dressed. He checked to make sure he had everything he needed for the day before heading out. The Diggory badges were out in full force, the Slytherins gleefully showing them off to Harry. Harry laughed at them as he passed by. He sat down in his customary place at the end of the Ravenclaw table and took the Daily prophet from the owl that brought it to him and it took off. He opened the paper to see what was on the front page and there was a bright smiling Fudge grandly playing up the tournament. Under those headlines were the secondary ones referring to the recent troubles of Albus Dumbledore. Inside the PotterWatch box was the report that he had been seen in the alley entering Ollivander's on a Monday. There was speculation that Harry had gotten another wand after having his first one snapped by Dumbledore. Next to that was an article on the start of the tournament and it stated the opening event, the wand weigh in, would be witnessed by the Daily Prophet's very own Miss Rita Skeeter. Reading that name made the hair on the back of is neck stand up. He had a bad feeling about this Rita Skeeter. He was sure to find out about her in a few hours time as the wand weigh in was this morning. That meant he got to bail out of potions early. Snape wouldn't like that.

He didn't. Snape snarled at Colin Creevey as the young Gryffindor delivered the message that Harry was needed. Harry cleared out of there as fast as he could to avoid Snape's temper as it seemed to be on a real short fuse this morning. Harry sighed in relief once he got out the door. Colin Creevey joined Harry for the trek upstairs.

"Professor Snape sure was upset about you leaving," Colin spoke up.

Harry smiled. "He's always upset about something, Colin. Just the way he is. You get used to it eventually."

"How do you put up with him?" Colin wanted to know.

Harry smiled at the question. "I ignore him."

Truth was Harry had a number of training dummies that looked like Snape in his training room that he took his frustrations out on. The Dumbledore dummies had been a big help to him in the last few weeks in keeping his composure in the courtrooms.

"Wow. You're so cool," Colin looked at him with hero worship in his eyes.

Harry noticed his camera. "Getting pictures, Colin?"

Colin beamed. "Yeah! I was talking to the cameraman from the Daily Prophet about photography and he seemed to be impressed with me. He wants to see my portfolio!"

"That's great, Colin! I've seen some of your work and they are great. I have a suggestion if you don't mind," Harry said as they reached the grand foyer.

"What's that, Harry?" Colin wanted to know.

"Do some serious head and shoulder shots in black and white. I saw one picture in Witch Weekly some time ago and really liked it. It was well done," Harry informed him as they started up the main staircase.

"Was it the one of the lady with the tiny bottle of fragrance in front of her?" Colin asked. "She had her arms crossed in front of her and her head down on them."

Harry nodded. "Yes, that one. Do a few of those and add them to your portfolio. I can do one for you if you like."

Colin perked up at that. "Oh could you? That would be so awesome!"

Then his eyes went wide and Harry had a feeling that Colin just had an idea. The younger boy whipped out a bit of parchment and started writing. Harry was sure he would find out in time what it was.

There were quite a few people in the room when they arrived. Dumbledore beamed at Harry as he turned to him. The other champions were there and seated in chairs. Crouch stepped around Dumbledore and approached Harry before some garishly dressed lady could.

"There you are Mr. Potter," he said in his soft voice. "So nice to see you. If you would kindly join the other champions, we can do pictures while waiting for Mr. Ollivander to arrive as he is to inspect the wands this morning."

Harry shook Crouch's hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

Harry joined the other champions as Colin readied his camera and the Daily Prophet photographer got his ready. Harry noted that both cameras looked a bit old fashioned and wondered what it was that made the Wizarding photographs work. He decided to ask Colin later. Harry relaxed as the photos were taken and then started to joke around making the other champions laugh and relax too, as they seemed to be a bit stiff. Getting Viktor to laugh had been his goal and he succeeded. Karkaroff seemed to be enjoying himself and was pleased when Harry suggested that the headmaster and headmistresses join in the photographs and they were pleased. Harry noted the predatory gleam in Skeeter's eye and had the dangerous feeling once more. He decided to avoid her completely as she seemed like serious trouble. Harry would later on find out just how smart he was in his decision to avoid her. She approached Harry after the pictures were done with a fake looking smile on her face. Harry shook his head to her.

"I don't do interviews, sorry. No comment," Harry said as he turned away from her and headed to the small table that had refreshments on it.

Harry didn't see the extremely pissed look on her face but Colin did and he shivered at the sight. Harry got a coffee for him self and retreated to the nearby window. He was surprised to see snow on the ground.

"Well, would you look at that?" Harry exclaimed. "It's snowing out there!"

People went to the windows to look out.

"Well, a bit of snow won't stop us," Crouch commented. "We move on."

"It looks so nice," Fleur said.

"Do you get snow at your school?" Harry asked her.

Fleur smiled. "I do, and I enjoy it. We have a little pond nearby where I like to go ice skating for fun."

"Very cool," Harry said. "I like to snow ski and snowboard."

"I am not familiar with snowboard," Viktor joined in the conversation.

Harry grinned at that. "A snowboard is like a skateboard without the wheels. You stand on it with both feet strapped to the board and you use momentum to move around the course or a half pipe."

"Perhaps Mr. Potter would kindly demonstrate for us later in the day," Dumbledore suggested.

"Sure, why not? Be fun," Harry said.

"Good. Then it is set," Crouch announced.

Ollivander arrived at that moment and got ready to start his role in all of this. Harry hung back and watched the old man start to examine the wands. Harry watched Ollivander handle each wand and cast a spell from it. He nodded to Harry as he took Harry's wand and examined it closely. He nodded and handed it back. Then he turned to the people that were waiting for his verdict.

"All of the wands are working well," Ollivander announced.

Crouch nodded. "Good. Then the first task shall go forward as planned tomorrow morning. We shall meet in the champion's tent on the grounds."

And that ended the wand weigh in.

The next morning Harry arrived at breakfast to find a lot of people in the great hall eating and conversing as the talk centered on the first task. Harry took his seat at a smaller table set aside for the four champions. Harry inclined his head to them before sitting down. Viktor turned to Harry.

"Are you well this morning?" he asked.

Harry considered the question and then replied. "I'm nervous about the first task as it involves dragons. Any idea what we're supposed to do with them?"

"No clue," Fleur said. "Even my headmistress doesn't know.

Cedric sighed. "I don't know either. Nobody has said anything to me about it."

"I hope this isn't going to be a dangerous one," Harry said.

The others agreed. Harry turned to his breakfast and managed to eat a bit of it. He sat there for a time having coffee instead of his usual breakfast tea and looked around the room to see who was there. A lot of the people he didn't recognize but seeing Sirius and Remus gave him some comfort. Hermione was with the rest of the crew and she looked nervous too. Harry hoped their friends were providing support for her. Harry had spent time with the goblins writing his will after the meeting with the Hogwarts Governors making Hermione the major beneficiary to his estate. He did bequeath money for the orphanages he wanted to build. The goblins informed him they were in the process of confiscating the funds stolen from him and that it would take time in tracking them down and taking control of them as Dumbledore had hidden them well. Harry was sure that Dumbledore would try to skip out of England right after the governor's meeting but the old man hadn't. Harry looked up at the high table and Dumbledore was there, sitting next to Snape. He was acting like everything was normal but Harry knew better. According to the people Harry had talked to, Dumbledore had settled into his new role at Hogwarts and was actually teaching the history of magic class like it should have been taught all this time. Dumbledore was covering subjects that Binns never had and people were actually paying attention and not sleeping in the class as they had in the past. Harry hadn't had the chance to go to the class like he should have as he had been busy with other things. He would have that class in the next week.

Harry looked up as the great hall fell quiet to see Crouch step up to the front of the hall. This was it.

"Good morning to you all, and thank you for coming. Today is the first task, and in a few minutes we shall depart for the arena as the first task gets underway at ten o' clock. The champions are to report to their tent at nine forty five for their instructions, at which time we will reveal to the spectators what that task will entail. I wish the champions good luck in the first task," Crouch said.

He went back to his seat as the crowd applauded. Harry took the opportunity to excuse him self and went to join his friends. Neville handed Harry the morning paper and Harry sighed as he saw the headlines. It was about the wand weigh in from yesterday, and Skeeter was not kind in her comments about Harry, describing him to be an arrogant cold child. Skeeter wasn't kind to the officials running the tournament, stating that they needed to choose their champions a lot more carefully. She even ripped into Dumbledore, stating that he should be removed from the castle as he was a disgrace to the Wizarding World. Harry carefully folded the paper and asked Neville to keep it for him as he was going to want it later.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "I plan on writing a rebuttal to Skeeter's article. What she wrote wasn't nice. Somebody needs to find a way to silence the bitch."

Neville nodded. "Go for it Harry. In the meantime, good luck today."

"Thanks Neville. Keep close to Hermione, she's gonna need support when I get out there. I got the feeling this isn't gonna be a walk in the park."

"Oh you'll make it, Harry. You'll survive," Luna said.

Harry smiled at Luna. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Luna. I needed to hear that."

Cedric came up behind Harry. "Time to go, Harry."

Harry followed Cedric out of the great hall with Fleur on Viktor's arm. The four of them headed down the path to where the champion's tent was. It was a medium sized tent, and it had all the comforts of home. Harry sat down in a very comfortable chair and watched Crouch walk in accompanied by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Maxime, and Karkaroff. Dumbledore looked at Harry and there seemed to be no malice in his eyes but Harry knew Dumbledore was good at hiding things. After a long conversation with Sirius and other people, Harry decided he could do without Dumbledore's attempts to bait him with the information he desperately needed to take down Voldemort should he ever return in exchange for giving Dumbledore what he wanted, his control of people and him. That was just too high a price and Harry didn't want to pay that price and be thought ill of if he ever recanted his testimony against Dumbledore. Sometime you have to give up what it is you really want just to give somebody else what they want.

Crouch speaking up broke Harry out of his thoughts. He turned to pay attention to what the man was saying. He was holding a small cloth bag.

"Gather round, and reach in to pull out a small dragon with a number round its neck. There are four of them, and each champion will be facing a dragon. The numbers round the neck determines the order in which all of you will be going in. So reach in and pick your dragons," Crouch said.

Fleur went first and pulled out a dragon with the number one on it. Then it was Cedric with number three, and Viktor with number two. Harry was the last and he drew the last one in there with the number four.

"Your task is to get into the nest and retrieve the golden egg that was placed in there among the other eggs. Inside the golden egg is the clue for the next task to take place the first week of February," Crouch stated.

"We have to go up against nesting mothers to get an egg?" Viktor questioned.

"Are you people nuts?" Fleur asked.

"That's suicide," Cedric complained.

"We'll be Kentucky fried in seconds," Harry snapped.

Crouch looked at all of them. "This is what you have to do to advance."

Harry instantly knew this would take all of the physical skill he had trained for. This would be a physical contest, and he would have his sneaking skills to rely on. He mentally thanked his ninja instructors for all of the lessons in stealth he had learned from them. He wondered what kind of cover he would have available.

"At the sound of the cannon each person goes outside the tent to start their task," Crouch said and left the tent before Harry could ask his question.

All of the other people left as well and the four champions were left alone. Harry went back to the chair he had gotten out of and sat down. He closed his eyes and slid into Getsumi no Michi and began to meditate.

The cannon went off and Fleur was the first to leave. Harry blocked out the announcer and continued to meditate. A few minutes later Viktor was the next to go. Then it was Cedric. Suddenly Harry sensed someone in there with him. He opened his eyes to find Hermione in front of him. He stood up and approached her.

"I needed to see you," she said quietly. "I needed to…"

Harry moved forward and took her into his arms and held her close for a time that seemed to go on forever. He looked into her eyes and something seemed to pull them close together and then they were kissing. Then the moment was ruined by the flash of a light and both of them turned to see Skeeter standing in the doorway of the tent with her photographer, smirking at them. Harry started towards them anger coming off him in waves. Skeeter and her photographer quickly left the tent and Harry turned back to Hermione. She was upset about the intrusion.

"Leave her be for the moment, Harry. She's not worth it. You need to concentrate on the task," she said as the cannon went off, calling Harry. "Be careful out there. Good luck."

She quickly kissed him and then slipped out the back of the tent. Harry turned and headed out of the tent, the crowd going nuts when Harry appeared. Harry quickly surveyed the scene and noticed he had plenty of cover to hide as large boulders dotted the arena. He quickly came up with a plan as he saw the golden egg propped up in the nest against the other eggs but no dragon in sight. Harry started his mission.

Harry dropped down behind one of the larger boulders after raising his wand in the air and calling for his broom. He knew his broom was lying on his couch in the private flat he had and that it would take a few minutes for it to show up. In the meantime he could at least make one run at the egg. He moved around the boulder and popped up for another look. Still no dragon. Now Harry was getting concerned. The egg sat there in the nest along with four white ones, beckoning to him. Harry dropped down and made his way through the rocks to another spot and slowly came up. This time he found himself face to face with a very pissed off dragon.

"Kuso," Harry softly swore as the dragon opened its mouth.

Harry dropped down as a stream of fire came out of the dragon's mouth at Harry. He rolled into safety behind a large boulder and waited out the stream of fire. This was not going to be an easy task. Harry had known that as he went into the task and even more so now after having been presented with the evidence. Okay. Let's try a move. Harry popped up and threw the flash bang spell at the dragon and ducked back down. The spell landed just inches from the dragon and went off, knocking the dragon back as the concussion effect of the spell knocked it back on its butt. It was a lot quicker than Harry anticipated it would be as it scrambled back to its feet as Harry moved, trying to get to it before the dragon did. Unfortunately the dragon got to the nest before Harry did, sweeping its tail right at Harry. Harry dived off to the side and the tail barely missed his head by scant inches. The crowd reacted to that and Harry knew he would need another tactic to get at the nest. The dragon raised her head and roared at the crowd. Harry used the distraction for another try at the nest. He was up and moving before the dragon could finish her statement of protest. She reacted a lot faster than Harry thought she would, lunging forward and taking a swipe at him with her front left paw. Harry disappeared so quick the crowd thought she had gotten him. Harry sat with his back to the large boulder, peeling away the slashed shirt from his left shoulder to examine the deep cut he had gotten from one of the claws. Now she would be able to keep track of him by smelling his blood on his shirt. Not what he wanted. Harry popped up and nearly got his head knocked off by a right paw to the face. Harry pulled back in the nick of time and got a very close up look at the razor sharp claws that passed so close to his face. Harry risked a look at Hermione and she had gone completely pale. He knew he would be hearing about it later, guaranteed. Harry hopped backwards in an effort to put some room between him and the now very pissed off mommy dragon. She went after Harry and stopped as the heavy chain kept her from going any further. And then the chain snapped.

Harry felt his nuts pull up into him and his blood turn ice cold at the sound of the chain snapping. His Firebolt appeared, swooping down towards him. Harry leaped onto it just as a blast of fire scorched the boulder he had been on. A dragon on the loose was asking for trouble so Harry decided the best thing to do was to make it chase him. Harry knew the area fairly well, the nearby mountains, the Forbidden Forest, and the canyons surrounding the castle as he had explored them while flying in his falcon form. Harry literally stood the broom up, the handle pointing to the sky, and took off like a rocket, racing upward into the late morning sky. The weather conditions were perfect for flying, clear blue sky, no wind, and the sun was in the right position. Harry heard the dragon scream out in anger and knew it was following him. Good, what he wanted her to do. The chase began, dragon vs. Harry. Once Harry got up into the sky, he began to rapidly plan his moves. He turned towards the nearby Forbidden Forest and headed towards it. Harry had the idea of possibly shaking it off by flying round as many trees as he could and possibly confusing it. He dropped down into the sparsely tree populated area of the forest first and headed into it, the dragon still hot on his tail. For the next few minutes they played a game of 'catch me if you can' weaving around the trees at high speeds. Harry was glad for all of the flying he'd ever done since discovering how much fun flying was, be it on a broom or in his falcon form. Harry led the dragon deeper into the forest but the damned dragon was being very persistent. Harry was glad there were wards in the forest to prevent the trees from catching fire as the dragon breathed streams of fire at Harry. He was sure he would never hear the end of it from McGonagall is he had set the forest on fire. Okay, this wasn't working. Time to change gears.

Harry found an open spot in the canopy of tree branches above him and headed upward to emerge from the forest back into the clear blue sky. Harry turned towards the canyons surrounding the castle as the dragon emerged from the forest. Harry continued to lead the dragon on the chase, now weaving through the rocks and stone of the canyons. Harry knew there was a tunnel someplace in the canyons and hoped to shake it off him by going through it and hoping it would get stuck in there. If not, there was always that one spot in the castle, and that was the last place Harry really wanted to go with it. As Harry raced through the canyons with the dragon behind him, he began to wonder if it was possible to ride a dragon, and if it was, they would make a great aerial assault unit. Harry tucked that idea away in his mental filing cabinet for later consideration. Harry kept flying as fast as he could go, the dragon keeping up. Harry suddenly remembered where the tunnel was and headed for it. He dropped down into the canyon leading him to the tunnel. He knew he would have to slow down a bit so he wouldn't go splat on the rock walls. One more slight turn and there it was. Harry headed for the opening and made it. The dragon paused outside the tunnel, screaming out it's frustration at not being able to catch the annoying human creature. Suddenly the dragon plunged into the tunnel, making up its mind that she was going to catch the annoying human creature and roast his ass. She discovered that maneuvering through the tunnel was a bit of a job. Harry, having been through the tunnel a few times, wasn't having that problem. He did have to go a bit slower so he wouldn't crash at the wrong moment. He emerged from the tunnel only to fly through a waterfall. He took advantage of the waterfall to get a drink of water and move on. The dragon emerged from the tunnel straight into the waterfall. She came out the other side of the waterfall, mad as hell about the unplanned shower.

Harry headed towards the castle at a high rate of speed, wanting to put as much distance as he could between him and the pissed off mother. Harry couldn't decide who he wanted to go after for this one, Crouch or Dumbledore. He decided to just kick both of their butts and be done with it. The dragon immediately picked up speed and the chase round the castle began. Those who were in the castle said later that it was the most intense chase they had ever seen, and reported on Harry's flying skills to those who would listen. Harry's reputation as a broomstick flyer would be forever sealed. They flew round the towers, under the bridges, through the corridors, and round the courtyards. At one point Harry cut a really fast turn and barely grazed one of the many towers of Hogwarts. The dragon was a bit slow and faceplanted right into the tower roof. It slid down the roof while trying to hold on and finally managed to come to a halt right at the edge. She shook her head to clear out the effects of having crashed into the tower's roof face first. She spotted Harry's rapidly retreating form and then took off after him. As soon as she was gone, a team of house elves immediately popped up on the wrecked roof and went to work fixing it. Never let it be said that the Hogwarts elves weren't efficient at getting things done. The dragon crashing face first into the tower's roof bought Harry additional seconds and he used it to his advantage, heading downward into the castle. He knew the dragon was still on his tail and he knew just how he would trap her. Harry led her through a complicated maze of corridors until he found the one he needed. He flew through it and went upward. The dragon made it into the corridor but found herself trapped halfway through. Harry kept going as the Hogwarts elves arrived on the scene. He headed back to the arena at top speed and as soon as the crowd saw him, sent up a loud roar of approval. Harry headed downward and scooped up the golden egg as he went past the nest. Mission accomplished.

Harry studied the golden egg that was before him on the table in the middle of the living room in his private flat later that evening. He had tried opening it but all he got was a terrible screeching noise out of it. So he closed it up and now it was resting in a silver bowl in the middle of the low table in his living room.

[I have no idea what to do with it, Harry-san. There must be a way to retrieve the clue needed for the next task,] Miyamoto said.

Harry sighed as he leaned back in his chair with a cup of tea as he considered the problem before him. [I agree, Miyamoto-san. There has to be a way to find out.]

[Perhaps you should talk to the other champions and see if they have come up with something,] Miyamoto said.

[A good idea,] Harry said. [I shall approach them at breakfast tomorrow.]

Harry cleared his mind of the problem before him and relaxed. The soothing quiet music of Kitaro helped Harry relax as he continued to listen to it. Harry had discovered his music back when he was just ten and liked it so much he bought his music every chance he got and even saw him in concert with Hermione that trip home to Japan that particular summer. Hermione had liked his performance and his music she started buying his CD's and adding them to her collection at home. Her parents liked his music and started listening to it as well. Harry leaned back in his seat and sighed. He closed his eyes and allowed the music to influence the mental images he had in his mind. He stayed there for a time and then decided it was time for bed. It had been a long day and he was tired. He took his portable CD player to bed with him and put in another Kitaro CD and turned it on. It didn't take him long to fall asleep to the music wafting through his mind.

Breakfast was exciting. People were talking about yesterday's events and a number of people asked Harry if he had cracked the clue yet. Harry told them no and went to his usual spot for breakfast at the end of the Ravenclaw house table. Hermione met him there and they sat down. Harry glanced at the headline in the morning's Daily Prophet. It was about the first task and the speculation as to who would be the winner.

"Any luck with the egg yet, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry sipped his coffee and then looked at Hermione. "Nothing yet. Got to be a way to get the clue out of the egg."

"Well, you have time to deal with that as the second task isn't until February. Have you talked to the other champions yet?" Hermione asked.

Cedric's timing was perfect as he stopped next to Harry. "Can I join you?"

Harry smiled. "Sure. What a day yesterday, yes?"

Cedric grinned as he sat down. "It was. When my dragon lunged at me when I got too close, I thought it would have to change my boxers. I felt my blood freeze when that chain snapped on the Hungarian Horn Tail. How you managed to keep ahead of it must have taken a lot out of you."

"It did," Harry admitted. "I sat down in a chair and didn't move for hours. I did open the egg to find out what it was supposed to say to me but got this loud screeching from it. Anything on your end?"

Cedric sighed. "Nothing. Fleur and Viktor didn't have any luck either. Well, we have time to crack the thing, no pun intended. You, Harry, were amazing yesterday. The way you handled that was short of incredible."

"I did have a choice," Harry said. "Stay alive or get cooked."

Cedric smiled at the joke. "You impressed a lot of people with your flying."

"I enjoy flying, Cedric. The one time that I feel free of everything," Harry said.

Cedric nodded. "I know what you mean. I gotta get back to my table. Catch you later?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. Have a good day."

Cedric headed back to his table as Harry watched him go.

"He's a really nice guy," Hermione said.

Harry turned back to his breakfast. "He is. So, what do you want to do today?"

Hermione grinned at Harry and he had an idea of what it was she wanted to do.

They went up to the room of requirement and had it create a beach environment and hung out there for most of the day. Hermione approached the subject of Christmas Holiday, seeing as how it was just around the corner. Rumors had been flying round the castle about a possible Christmas Ball to be held the Saturday night just before Christmas Break was to start.

"What are your plans for Christmas Break, Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry sighed, as he hadn't thought of what they were to be. "I don't know. I should write letters to the family and see what they intend to do. Dad said in his last letter that things were getting intense at the Japanese Embassy and he thought of staying in England for Christmas. He didn't say what the situation was."

"I heard rumors of a Christmas Ball," Hermione said.

"And that means dancing," Harry said. "I really don't know a thing about ballroom dancing."

Hermione brightened up. "I can teach you."

"Could you? I saw it on TV once and thought it looked like fun," Harry said.

"Oh it is fun," Hermione said. "You would have to wear a tuxedo. I wonder if McGonagall knows anything about it."

Harry grinned. "She would know. First chance we get we can ask her."

McGonagall did know about it. "You are required to attend as you are one of the champions, Mr. Potter. You and the other champions need dates and are expected to open the ball with a dance. Do you know how to dance?"

"No, and Hermione has informed me that she is going to teach me how to dance, I need either dress robes or a tuxedo, and will have to stay for most of the evening," Harry said as McGonagall nodded.

"Miss Granger is correct. I am to assume she will be your date for the evening?" she asked Harry.

Harry smiled broadly. "She will be. I haven't asked her yet but I will."

"Very good Mr. Potter. I have hired a dance band for the evening and have already auditioned them and they are the kind of band that I think will be appropriate for the evening. None of that screeching that you young people tend to listen to these days. You are the exception to that rule Mr. Potter, as you seem to prefer other forms of music, having heard you the opening night of the tournament."

Harry smiled. "Thank you professor. I do like pop and light rock the best, but I also like heavy metal when the mood strikes. I think pop and light rock is best for dances."

Hermione arrived at that moment in the transfigurations classroom. "Oh there you are, Harry. Professor McGonagall, Harry and I wanted to ask about the Christmas Ball."

"I will be making the announcement at dinner this evening, Miss Granger. I wish you luck in teaching Mr. Potter in what he needs to know," McGonagall said. "I am planning on doing a week long dance class in the evenings after dinner."

"Good luck with that Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

"I did want to ask you Harry, how you are getting on with Professor Dumbledore in his history of magic class," McGonagall asked.

Harry had been going to his class and so far Dumbledore hadn't said or done anything about his recent troubles and losing his positions and standing in the Wizarding World.

"I'm learning quite a bit," Harry said. "Professor Dumbledore is discussing many important things in Wizarding history, things that I never knew and it's been giving me a much better understanding of things. He's been treating me fairly."

McGonagall nodded. "Good, as he's been warned to stay clear of you."

"I'm really surprised he didn't get fired that day. I'm glad the school governors gave him a second chance," Harry said. I hope he uses the second chance well."

"He is as he is being watched. Professor Snape is toeing the line as well, as he knows he is on very thin ice with the board. Please do not give him an opportunity to cause trouble," McGonagall said. "One more thing. Professor Flitwick has informed me where your rooms are. Miyamoto asked to be your guardian as you speak Japanese and he tells me that the both of you get along very well."

"I've learned a great deal about the era he came from as I have a fascination for the period in Japanese history where the samurai was the ruling class in Japan," Harry said. "He's also taught me a number of defensive spells."

"Good. Then everything is well," she said. "Best you both get to your next class as the bell is about to ring."

Harry and Hermione headed off to history of magic class.

Dumbledore had been keeping his distance from Harry up to now. He continued his habit of keeping to himself, appearing in the great hall for meals and appearing in his classroom. His private quarters were connected to his teacher's office. Harry had not yet been inside his new office and so didn't know what was in there. Harry had decided on a spot about halfway back and do what he needed to do to pass the class and not give Dumbledore any kind of a reason to give him detentions. Dumbledore never gave any indication as to how he was feeling or dealing with the recent changes in his life. He simply taught the classes and kept to him self. In private Dumbledore had felt depressed as he viewed the events that caused the recent changes to him as attacks upon him. Fawkes' defection to Harry had hurt him deeply. He couldn't understand why people had turned on him and that they couldn't understand that he was doing all of this for the 'greater good'. He decided to lay low for a while, let the dust settle, and use the time to regroup and come up with a new plan. Once everything was done the way he hoped things would go, then they would see the light and he would be back where he should be. Leading the Wizarding World once more, and in the direction he wanted it to go in. It was all a matter of time. He could wait. He was patient. He looked up as the door opened and the students started filing in, Harry and Hermione with them. Once everyone was in their seats, he opened the session with a comment about the Christmas Ball. Someone asked him a question, and he went from there. Wizarding Christmas customs became the subject for the day.

McGonagall was as good as her word. The hall went quiet as she approached the podium just before dinner was served.

"Good evening to you all," she began. "I have a very important announcement to make. There will be a Christmas Ball this year, and it will be on the Saturday evening before the Christmas Break. It will be a formal event. It is open to forth years and up. The first, second, and third years will have a separate party elsewhere in the castle. The four champions will open the ball with a dance. For those of you who do not know how to dance, I will be running a week long dance class in the evenings after dinner here in the great hall. For those of you who plan on staying here at Hogwarts please look for a list in your common rooms. Make sure your names are on it by the end of the week."

The great hall began buzzing with talk about the Christmas Ball, the guys groaning about having to wear dress robes and dancing. Harry grinned as he was sure that what he was about to do would set people to talking once more. It was a given that Hermione would be his date but he wanted to formally ask her to do so. He stood up and brushed the front of his sweater off and then headed over to the Gryffindor house table. Hermione saw him coming and wondered what was up. Harry stopped in front of her.

"Lady Granger, I wish to ask you if you would consent to be my date for the Christmas Ball," Harry said formally as the great hall went quiet to hear what Harry was going to say to her.

Hermione smiled. "Lord Potter, I would be honored to be your date for the Christmas Ball. Thank you for asking me."

McGonagall beamed as Maxime nodded her approval at how Harry had asked Hermione.

"Such a gentleman," she said quietly to McGonagall.

"Lord Potter cannot be anything less. It is not his nature to be. He is indeed, a gentleman, and we ladies need to meet more of them."

"Agreed," Madame Pomfrey said from the other side of McGonagall.

The great hall immediately got noisy once more as Harry headed back to his seat. McGonagall had a feeling that it would be a night to never forget. She would be right.

Harry started looking at dress robes and really didn't like how they looked. He turned his attention to tuxedos and decided a tuxedo would look better. Getting McGonagall's approval Harry flooed out of the castle to the Leaky Cauldron where he met Sirius and Remus. Both men escorted Harry to a formal wear shop where he was fitted for a tuxedo. Both men enjoyed teasing Harry about it all as the tailor did his best to make the alterations in between bouts of laughter. He hadn't had this much fun in years and said so to Sirius.

"Ah, but life is too short and one must simply enjoy it and have as much fun as he possibly can before having to check out!" Sirius declared. "The opportunity to tease my godson was far too good to pass up!"

The old man had agreed, and while the three of them were looking at accessories for the tuxedo he slipped into the back and had everything done up quickly. He returned to find Sirius hamming it up with a top hat, a cane, and a monocle while mangling the English accent badly while Remus and Harry were rolling on the floor laughing so hard. He wondered why he couldn't get customers like those three. They had made his day. Harry tried everything on once more and he looked sharp.

"Young man, if I may, I would like to suggest a corsage for the lucky lady and a small rose for the lapel of your jacket. A simple red rose would do," he said.

"I like that idea and will do it. Thank you for everything," Harry said.

Remus and Sirius liked that idea as well. Sirius paid for everything and for a few purchases of his own and they left the shop and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry hoped that the Christmas Ball would be a night he would forever remember.

To Be Continued


	8. Christmas Break

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 08

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author Notes: these marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 08

'Christmas Break'

Harry waited in front of the portrait that was the front door to Gryffindor tower waiting for Hermione. He was a little nervous hoping that Hermione would like the corsage he'd made for her. He didn't have that long to wait. The portrait opened and she came out and Harry blinked as his jaw dropped and he forgot to breathe. Hermione looked radiant in her elegant evening dress. People watched Hermione walk up to Harry and smile. Harry stood there and just looked.

"Oooh, somebody's got it bad," a voice commented.

Harry blushed as he gave her a goofy kind of smile. "You look wonderful tonight."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said.

Harry remembered the corsage he had. He brought it up and Hermione loved it. Harry carefully pinned it to her dress and then offered her his arm and she took it. Then they set off to the side room where they were to meet the other champions. Viktor and Cedric both inclined their heads to Hermione and Harry greeted Fleur. Cedric was with Cho Chang, Viktor had one of the Durmstrang girls, and Fleur had one of the Beauxbatons boys. McGonagall was there in the room and she looked them over and nodded.

"In a moment all of you are to go and stand in front of the doors leading into the great hall. When they open all of you will walk in and out onto the dance floor where the eight of you will dance the first dance to start the Christmas Ball. After that you are free to do as you wish. Good luck," McGonagall said.

McGonagall then left the room and Viktor turned to them. "It would be a good idea for us to decide who will lead the others in. As Miss Delacourt is the only female champion I suggest it should be her."

"I agree," Cedric said.

Harry nodded. "So do I."

"Thank you," Fleur said. "I am honored."

The door to the room popped open and the eight of them went to stand in front of the great hall doors. A moment they opened and the eight young people walked in as the watchers applauded. Harry glanced at the head table and the people there seemed to be pleased. McGonagall motioned to Professor Flitwick and the turned to the orchestra and brought them to attention. He waved his baton and the music started. Harry turned to Hermione and took her into his arms as she had taught him and they began to dance. The evening was now off to a good start.

The orchestra played for nearly an hour as people danced. Then they retreated and the dance band took the stage. Harry led Hermione to a table off to the side and then went for drinks. He found Hermione talking to Neville and Luna when he returned. He sat down once he handed Hermione her drink.

"Hey, Neville, Luna," Harry greeted them. "Enjoying the evening?"

"We are," Neville said as Luna smiled. "Best fun I've had in some time."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Same here. Holiday plans?"

Neville nodded. "Home as usual. Luna will be joining me."

Harry grinned. "That's great! Hope you two have a great holiday together."

"What about you two?" Luna asked Harry and Hermione.

"Home to Potter House for a few days. Then off to my Japanese family for Christmas Day as they are swamped with work. Back to Potter House for another few days and then to Hermione's for the New Year's Eve and day. We'll come back together on the train," Harry said.

"Sounds like fun," Neville said.

"We hope it will be fun," Hermione said.

Luna smiled that dreamy kind of smile. "It will be because the both of you are together."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes it will be. Thank you for saying so Luna," Hermione said.

Ginny and her date Dean Thomas came over and joined them at their table. Dean went to get drinks for Ginny and him self as Ginny relaxed.

"You two looked so fantastic out there," she said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks Ginny. You and Dean look cool your selves."

Dean returned and handed Ginny her drink and sat down next to her. They watched the band for a few minutes and the people dancing out on the floor and having a good time.

"Going to be happy to get home for a bit. I need a bit of down time from all of this working so hard," Dean commented.

"Hear, hear," Neville said, raising his glass.

The four of them toasted and then Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the evening dancing, talking to friends, and just having a good time. Tonight Harry had no intention of worrying about anything, he had put everything away in his mind knowing he would get back to it the next day. Harry did observe Dumbledore watching him all evening and wondered if the old man was up to something. He was sure he would find out sooner or later, and he was sure it wouldn't be good.

The great hall was full of excited chatter the next morning as Harry arrived at breakfast. The Daily Prophet had shown up and Harry opened the paper to find that the Christmas Ball had made the front page. There was a nice picture of the champions walking into the great hall. There were other pictures on the third page, along with the expected third page article. Rita Skeeter had once again penned the front page article. She hadn't been very nice with her remarks. She panned the other champions, described Harry and Hermione as looking rather shabby in their dress, and called the dance band rejects. She even criticized the Hogwarts orchestra as being boring and poorly directed by Flitwick. Harry sighed as people around him began complaining about her article. Harry shook his head and sighed. Miss Skeeter had much to answer for. Perhaps this would be the opportunity he wanted to write a letter and protest Skeeter's articles. He needed to research a few of them before writing any letters. He would look in the Potter and Black libraries for information on the woman, and he would ask Sirius about her. Harry was sure that Sirius would have a few tales to tell about her. He set the paper aside and concentrated on his breakfast. He had planned on leaving right after breakfast so he had shrunk down his trunk and put it in his combat pack and hid that by the front doors to Hogwarts. He hoped he would make it out before Dumbledore found him first. Unfortunately Dumbledore did find him first, stopping Harry just before he was able to get out the main doors. As Harry had the old man's attention on him Harry saw his friends slip out the main doors with Hermione in their midst. Hermione was safe. He turned to face the old man as he took hold of Harry's left elbow and guided him out of the way of people leaving into a corner.

"Good morning, Harry my boy," Dumbledore beamed at Harry. "I am glad to have caught you. I am pleased to inform you that I have made arrangements for your Christmas Holidays as I have found you a very safe place to stay."

"My apologies, Professor Dumbledore, but I have made other arrangements. You should have come to see me weeks ago," Harry said. "Please excuse me."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave, Harry. Your safety is of importance," Dumbledore said.

Harry turned to face the old man. "You are not the boss of me. You cannot, and will not, dictate to me what I should and shouldn't do. Good day sir."

Harry turned to the front doors as Dumbledore tried to play the guilt card on Harry. He moved in a bit closer and dropped his voice a bit more.

"Does your parent's sacrifice for you mean so little to you, Harry?" he asked Harry. "They sacrificed their lives for you, Harry, to keep you out of the clutches of Voldemort. You come here wearing tattoos and earrings, a sure sign that you are going dark. Do you care so little for the lives of people around you just to go and have a bit of fun? I must keep you safe, Harry. You are our greatest hope against him."

Harry turned and glared at Dumbledore for a moment and then shook his head.

"You will never stop, will you? You will never stop until you have what you want, will you? You will say anything and do anything to get what you want. You will never learn that you can't always get what you want. I know what my parents did for me. They want me to live my life well and that includes having my friends and adopted family. I care far more for the people I love and the people I call my friends because they mean something to me. As for why I wear a tattoo and earrings, that was my decision and mine alone. I was not forced or tricked into having them. Having them does not mean I am going dark. Since you are unwilling to understand the concept of being either light or dark being a person's own choice, I will not bother to explain it to you as I have done so quite a few times already. I believe that you are the one who is going dark. Therefore there is no redemption for you. How sad, that a great man like your self has fallen prey to the dark side," Harry said.

He took a few steps away from Dumbledore and then turned around to look at him.

"For the record, I am not dark. I never will be dark, do not want to be dark," Harry said and then headed for the main doors and walked out.

Harry found Hermione in Hogsmeade. She had gone down there with the rest of their friends and they kept a lookout for Harry. When he finally appeared Hermione ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm okay, Hermione. He didn't hurt me," Harry said.

Neville was waving his wand around Harry and found two tracking spells on him, one on his pack and the other on his bracelet. He destroyed both of them as Harry let go of Hermione. They went inside the little café and ordered up some food for the trip to London, Kings Cross station as it would be a long trip there. All of them settled into a compartment and Neville turned the glass dark so nobody would be looking in. Harry sighed as he settled in.

"Why does the old man keep bothering you, Harry?" Neville asked. "What's his problem? Why is he so obsessed with you?"

"I don't know, Neville. I can only speculate as to why he wants me under his control. I think there are a number of reasons for it. Trying to take the Potter Family vaults from me, the properties, and keeping me from finding out about my wizard's heritage is a big clue. Kazuya did find a number of blocks on me when I first arrived at Izumi-zan. He believes that Dumbledore wanted to keep my magic so weak that it would build up to the point that when I do confront Voldemort, at some point in the encounter Dumbledore would release all of my magic, and in doing so, my magic would react and the result would be catastrophic to Voldemort and me. Dumbledore would then jump in and finish Voldemort off and kill me at the same time. Dumbledore would then announce to the wizarding world that I had died in the confrontation and he killed Voldemort in retaliation. That would get him all of the attention he wants and then he could very easily take over the wizarding world," Harry said.

"It's very possible, too. I had asked my self what would happen if Dumbledore did put those kinds of block on Harry's magic. I went to the library to research that question and found nothing. The last time I was at Potter House I looked for answers to that question and found what I wanted to know. The 'explosion' of Harry's released magic would kill anything within range and Harry would die," Hermione said.

"I am going to inform McGonagall of this," Harry said as he pulled out a bit of parchment and began to write the letter. "When we get to London, I'll go into Diagon Alley and send McGonagall an owl."

Neville pulled out a bit of parchment. "I'll tell her about the tracking spells that I found on you. He's supposed to leave you alone."

Neville and Harry finished their letters and sealed them up. Hermione snuggled into Harry and he wrapped his arms around her. Nothing else was said for the rest of the trip.

Harry sat down at his desk in the library of Potter House. He closed his eyes as he sighed. He was so tired of it all and he was starting to consider leaving Hogwarts and study magic on his own and various ways he could defeat Voldemort if he did rise again and Harry had no doubt the spirit of Voldemort would find a way to regain a body. If and when that did happen, the magical world was in trouble. Sirius and Remus found Harry in the Potter library sitting at his desk. One look at his face and both of them knew there had been trouble. They sat down on the couches in there and waited for Harry to say something. Harry sighed and opened his eyes to find them there.

"Hi guys," he said. "What are you guys up to?"

Sirius regarded Harry for a moment. "Not much, pup. You look tired."

"Nothing's changed," Harry said. "Ravenclaw house still won't give me the time of day, Snape's still a greasy git, and Dumbledore hasn't changed his stripes."

"What the hell did he do now?" Sirius growled in anger.

Harry told them everything and both men were angry. Sirius fought back his anger as he stood up and paced the floor for a bit.

"He's supposed to leave you alone," Sirius snarled.

"For the most part he has, up to now," Harry said. "He's back there and I'm here and I plan on enjoying my Christmas Break with my family, my girlfriend, and my friends. No way is he gonna ruin any part of that."

Remus nodded. "Good for you, cub. You can start by going to bed. You look like you're about to drop."

Harry nodded and left the library for the master bedroom that was his. He stripped down completely and crawled into bed. He needed sleep, the healing kind of sleep as the stress of the last three months was getting to him. He'd sleep in and then go workout when he woke up. Harry sighed as he sank down into the very comfortable bed under the warm covers. Having a lie in did help him and he woke up feeling a lot better. He was up by eleven, the latest he ever slept in, and he deserved it. He got into a pair of black skintight shorts and padded downstairs to find a pot of tea on the stove. He poured himself a cup of tea and headed downstairs to his training center and got right to work. He needed to burn off the stress he was feeling.

Dumbledore was angry. The boy still couldn't see reason. Harry and Neville's letters to McGonagall had brought the very livid woman to his door and he had to endure her anger as she let him have it. Dumbledore managed to placate McGonagall and she left once she was convinced that Dumbledore had been put back into his place. Dumbledore paced the floor for a time as he thought of a way to crack the boy and very subtly get him under his control. The brat had cost him much and he wanted revenge in the worst way. There were two tasks left. Dumbledore wondered how he could turn them to his advantage. Taking Miss Granger as one of the hostages to be placed at the bottom of Black Lake was to be the second task. He wondered how he could turn that to his advantage. He could arrange for her to be killed and then blame Harry for the murder and spend a little time in Azkaban. The dementors would have a field day with the boy and Harry would be so messed up that he would look to whoever got him out of there as his friend and Dumbledore planned to be the one who would get him out of there after a few months after producing evidence that Harry wasn't the killer and that it was one of the merpeople that did it. All he needed to do was to make it all work. If that didn't work, there was the third task. He just needed to figure out a way to make that work. He needed to make contact with his spy among the merpeople. It had been so easy to manipulate the young merboy into informing what was going on with the merpeople's council. A few words, the right kind of spell, and the youngster would carry out his wishes. Dumbledore sat back and smiled. There was hope for his master plan after all. He just needed to be a little bit patient.

Harry wiped the sweat off him as he sat back and listened to Sirius and Remus after his workout a few mornings later. Harry was feeling a lot better now than he had when he arrived at Potter House a few days ago. Both Sirius and Remus noted the change in Harry and knew it was because he had worked off the stress and the anger he was feeling towards Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus had pushed Harry to his limits and the young wizard ninja had done well. Adding Hiroshi, Kotake, and Ichiro to Harry's routine whenever the three men had free time on their hands had improved Harry's skills immensely. The interactive program could only go so far, and feeding the AI that the goblins had developed every little detail possible to provide Harry with the training he needed made it possible to run the program, but facing live targets gave his training the edge he needed to stretch and grow, learning even more in how to defeat your enemies. Daily training was what helped Harry to keep his skills sharp. Harry was getting to the point where he could act on instinct, not stopping to think of how he was going to defeat his opponent. He just reacted.

"You did good this morning Harry," Sirius said. "That spell we taught you yesterday is working better than we thought."

"You guys are great teachers," Harry said as he sipped on cold orange juice. "Using my memories of my previous fights with the DE's and the deranged werewolves in the interactive training program worked out better than I thought it would."

Sirius nodded as he dropped his towel on the floor and leaned back in his chair. "Don't know why I didn't think of it before. Your big advantage over these guys is that they tend to rely on their magic instead of learning how to fight the muggle way if they lose their wands. Your ability to blend your magic with being ninja is your second big advantage and that's going to carry you through any kind of fight situation, kid."

"That's what Kazuya said to me when I first started learning magic from him. All of you guys are doing more for me than Dumbledore has makes me glad I can count on all of you," Harry said as he worked on his after workout stretches.

"Good," Sirius said. "Just don't get too involved in your workouts that you forget how to have a little fun. I know Lily and James would insist on you having a little bit of fun every now and then. Too much work can mess you up."

Harry had every intention of having as much fun as he could before he grew up.

Harry had planned on spending Christmas with his family so he went to the Japanese Embassy a few days early. Everybody was happy to see him again and he relaxed in the family apartment close by. Miyoshi was as active as ever, and Harry was happy to see him. As Miyoshi went to bed kind of early in the evening, it gave Harry the opportunity to sit down with Hiroshi, Kotake, and Ichiro for discussions. A lot was discussed and plans made for the coming year. Of big interest to everybody was the tournament, and Dumbledore.

"He has been here," Kotake said. "He has demanded to meet with us. He is well known to the Japanese Secret Service wizarding branch. Oh yes, the Japanese Secret Service does have a division staffed by wizards. England has one, and so do the Americans. The three departments have been discussing the Voldemort problem and the consensus currently running is that something is going on or the DE's would not have come up for air at the Quidditch Cup. It had been decided to allow the meet but he was very carefully watched and monitored in a room that was wired for video and sound. We got him on tape trying to convince your mother and I to give you up to his custody."

"When did he do that?" Harry asked.

"Just recently. Once we produced the trial transcripts from all three sessions he backed off. He just looked at us and then walked out of there," Kotake said.

Harry nodded as he sat there for a bit without saying anything. "He's not going to give up. He tried to keep me from leaving the castle for Christmas Break. I sent McGonagall an owl and haven't heard back so I can assume the owl was intercepted. I'll go see her when I get back."

Kotake nodded. "Good. I would suggest that you document everything he says and does to you so you can sue him once more."

"Good idea, Dad. I'll do that. I'll even get Hermione to do the same," Harry said.

Hiroshi joined the conversation, handing Kotake a beer and Harry a can of soda. "I am really not comfortable with this situation. The old man is capable of anything and getting away with it."

Harry nodded. "That's why he is teaching the history class at school. So he can be watched. Up till now he hasn't done anything against me. He is still a part of the tournament but he's being watched there, too. I sat down with my crew and we have discussed the situation and have come up with a few plans in the event he tries something. Even then he could do something completely unexpected."

"Well, don't drop your guard around him," Hiroshi said.

Harry nodded. "I won't ever let down my guard around him."

The men looked relieved. They went to other subjects and discussed them until it got late. Harry headed to bed as he knew tomorrow would be a fun day.

Miyoshi whipped the covers back to reveal a sleepy Harry. He opened one eye and saw the excited little boy there before him. He managed to snag Miyoshi and drew him into the bed. He got the hyper little boy to calm down and back to sleep as five in the morning was just far too early to carry out a raid on the Christmas tree. Kotake found the both of them asleep with Miyoshi snuggled into his big brother. He went and got his camera to get pictures so he could have some teasing material for later. He retreated, and they woke up around nine thirty. Miyoshi bounced out of bed as Harry sat up on the side of the bed and groaned. He wondered if he could send Miyoshi to the Weasleys for the day and considered it to be a great prank on them all. He took care of business and headed out to the living room to see what was going on and found Miyoshi doing his excited dance in front of the tree.

"You were like that when you were his age, Harry. Made us laugh," Shizune said. "Now it is his turn."

"And he excels at it, Mom. I think he should patent it," Harry said on the way to the coffee pot. "Make a fortune at it."

Hiroshi chuckled. "That he would. If you are ready…"

"I am. Go ahead and turn him loose," Harry slumped down on the couch at a safe distance from the tree.

Miyoshi began handing out the presents and Harry liked his. As Harry was now fourteen, he was getting stuff suited for his age and he was cool with that. Of course Mom would get him some nice shirts to wear and he liked them. The guys gave him things that were ninja related and he appreciated those greatly. As Miyoshi really didn't understand what was going on, Shizune had found a nice book for him to give to his brother, and it was an in depth study on the samurai. Harry flipped through the pages and liked what he saw. He was definitely reading this and keeping it in the library he had down in his trunk. He hoped that everyone liked what he had given them. Christmas Dinner was everything he remembered it to be. Good food and family together around the table. This is what holidays were meant to be, family getting together and celebrating life.

Harry went to Hermione's for Boxing Day and it turned out to be a great day. The only sour note was Dumbledore having put in an appearance the day before Christmas and trying to convince the Grangers that they should convince Harry to follow Dumbledore as he knew best for him. Dan walked Dumbledore out the front door and told him that he was not welcome there anymore and that the next time he walked into their house Dan would report him to the ministry. Dumbledore had glared at them before walking away. Hermione immediately wrote a letter to McGonagall and reported the intrusion. The fact that Dan's brother Benjamin had a combat shotgun pointed at Dumbledore's head the entire time convinced the old man that he would be in serious need of either medical help or a funeral director. Dumbledore was unable to pull his wand and do anything as Benjamin had the weapon pointed at him. Dumbledore swore revenge against them all as he left. Harry met Hermione's uncle and immediately liked the man. Hermione had told him about her being a witch and Benjamin had taken it very well. As the man was involved in the Queen's Navy Seals doing things he couldn't discuss openly he asked a question about how the wizarding world policed it's self and their armies. Harry suddenly wondered just how many wizards were in the Queen's military as Hermione took on the questions. He immediately dashed off a letter to Kotake asking the question as he had an idea in regards to defending the castle against the DE's if and when they tried to storm the castle. He put that little tidbit away inside his mind and turned his attention back to having a good time.

Harry ran that little bit of information past Sirius a day later during dinner. Sirius sat there for a bit and thought about what Harry had just said.

"Magicals in the muggle armies," Sirius said as he leaned back in his chair as Remus sipped at his goblet of wine.

"Interesting idea, Harry. Worth looking into," Remus said.

"I can approach Amelia Bones," Sirius said.

Harry knew who she was after meeting her at the Wizengamot trial. "I wrote to Hiroshi and Kotake about the idea and they said they would look into it right away."

Sirius chuckled. "And speaking of looking into something, did I tell you about the time your Dad and I got a very interesting case?"

"Oh God, not that one!" Remus sighed. "If anyone knows about the muggle militaries, it's her."

Sirius grinned. "Well, we got a call to go investigate a report of an underage wizard who 'borrowed' his Daddy's wand and put a large hole into the fence of a nudist colony. We told our boss that we would go and look into it."

Harry and Remus both groaned as Sirius laughed.

"Getting the magicals in the military to assist in the event that Hogwarts is attacked by the DE's is a good idea, Harry. The idea would have to be looked at by a lot of people and if we want that idea to pass muster we need to get the ball rolling on it right now. The same could be said about your ninja clan. How many of them are magical, and how many of the 'normal' ninjas would come to our assistance?" Remus asked as Sirius started to roll on the floor he was still laughing.

Harry sighed as he looked at Sirius. "Tickle charm or stinging hex?"

"Stinging hex," Remus replied and both of them pulled their wands and attacked Sirius with the stinging hex until he stopped laughing.

"I mentioned that in my letter to Hiroshi and Kotake," Harry said as Sirius took his place at the table giving them the sad puppy dog face.

"Okay. Who is the one person besides Hermione that is good at strategy?" Sirius asked Harry as he rubbed his arms. "Those hurt!"

"Ron Weasley," Harry said instantly. "Fred and George have told me that Ron is very skilled in chess."

"That is a game that involved thinking at least several moves ahead," Remus said.

"Teaches strategy, defensive and offensive," Sirius agreed.

Harry sighed. "Only problem is knowing if he can come up with a great battle plan for defending the castle should Voldemort start something with us. Hogwarts is supposed to be a very safe place and people look to it as a sign of safety. Should it ever be attacked and fall, there will be a mass exodus from England's magical world."

"I talked to Arthur last week. Ron has improved to the point that he's getting his chance to go back to Hogwarts. Ron's looking forward to it and from what I've seen he's definitely improved in a lot of areas. I think he might be counted on to be a great ally. I would approach him carefully first. Be his friend. Watch him for a few weeks and if it seems like he's a different Ron then start commenting on what's going on to see how he reacts to them. Then, if he seems sincere, take him into your confidence. One of the things he's learned is Occlumency. His mental defense is great," Remus said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks for the advice. "I'll make my approach over the summer and see what happens. Approaching him on his home territory would be a smart move."

Sirius yawned. "Go for it. What do you have to lose?"

Remus pulled his wand and waved it over the dinner table. Everything began a slow march into the kitchen, leftover food into containers and into the refrigerator, the dishes into the sink, and trash into the trashcan by the back door. The three of them moved into the living room to continue the discussion.

"So once we get our army together, we find out who's good at what and form smaller units with them," Remus suggested.

"Hermione's uncle Benjamin is military. Let's see what he has to say when we go to the New Year's party at the Grangers. My Japanese family will be there," Harry suggested. "He might have ideas."

The only reply he got was Sirius' loud snores.

The New Year's Eve party plans got changed at the last moment as Emma, Dan, and Benjamin got invited to another one. The Yamada Clan was needed at another party, so that left Harry and Hermione on their own. Neville Longbottom called them at the last moment so they went to Longbottom Hall for the evening. There were a good number of witches and wizards there so the teens went into another room for a little party of their own. There wasn't much to say about the party other than the food was great, the games were okay, the discussion about various things got boring at times, but ringing in the New Year made up for it all. Harry decided to host a small family only event at Potter Hall to celebrate New Year's Day was in order and that it would be a simple affair. The footy games on a big screen in the bar for the men to look at while having games on the billiards table. Tea and gossip for the ladies in the sitting room. Sandwiches and salad on the menu. Harry at one point asked Benjamin about his military experiences and they got a few funny stories and his honest opinion as to the current state of the military. Harry then pitched his idea to Benjamin and the big man thought about it for a bit before rendering his opinion.

"I am sure there are magicals in the SAS, Harry. I know about magic thanks to Hermione. As to finding them, well, that's going to be a job. One just doesn't go up to a soldier and ask him if he is magical. You'd be laughed at. That is something that can't be done unless there is a way of finding them," Benjamin said. "You have my support. I will do what I can to help as this Voldemort character sounds like a very bad man."

"He is," Sirius said. "More than you'll ever know."

"Does he have a crew behind him?" Benjamin asked, getting serious.

Harry nodded. "A lot of them, and they are called Death Eaters. They would qualify as terrorists, and they are a thousand times worse than any terrorist groups that are out there. I do follow the papers."

"Because they use magic to commit their crimes," Benjamin said.

Remus sighed. "Yes they do."

"I can put your name to the DMLE's current boss, an Amelia Bones, and she's no pushover," Sirius said. "She offered me my old job back, Harry. I accepted."

"What about your lawsuits against the Aurors that turned on you?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled. "All of them have been settled. It's business as usual kid."

"What would she say about me wanting to help?" Benjamin asked.

"She'd take you on in a heartbeat. You most likely would be an advisor in muggle combat tactics," Sirius speculated.

Benjamin opened another beer. "Good, and if these Aurors as you called them can benefit from what I can teach them and use them to survive combat, then I've done my job. I've done some consulting in the past."

Harry didn't doubt that. They needed to be prepared in the event that the DE's started making a ruckus once more. Any kind of help they could get would be welcome.

Getting back to Hogwarts Harry hoped that the second part of the school year would go a lot better than the first part had. He followed Hermione into the great hall and went to his usual spot at the Ravenclaw house table. He glanced up at the high table and saw the teachers and staff there. Dumbledore wasn't looking very happy and Harry was sure that he had been dressed down by McGonagall. Harry was sure that he would be visiting her in the next day or two. The two schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be returning in the next few days having gone home for the holidays. Harry sighed and turned back to his crew.

"Back to the fun and games," Neville said cheerfully.

Harry had to smile at that one. "Can't wait to see what's next."

"We'll be supporting you Harry," Hermione covered his hand with hers. "I believe in you."

The others said the same thing and Harry felt a little better. Ginny turned to Harry.

"Mum and Dad wanted me to give you this," she said and handed over a bit of parchment. "Thank you for the gifts you sent us."

Harry opened the letter and it was a thank you note for what Harry had sent them for Christmas. It was nice having friends in a time when you needed them. The hall went silent when McGonagall stood up.

"A Happy New Year to all of you," she began. "I hope your holidays had been the best. Classes will start up again on Monday morning. A reminder to all that the second task is in the middle of February. Information about the second task will be revealed on the day of the second task. Our guests will be arriving in time for Wednesday night dinner. That is all."

Harry turned back to his friends. "I still haven't figured out how to get the clue from that egg. Trying to figure out how to do it has given me a headache."

"Go see the other champions," Ginny suggested. "They might have an idea."

Harry perked up. "I'll do that."

Cedric approached Harry as he was leaving the great hall. "We need to talk to the other two when they get back on Wednesday night, Harry. We need to crack the egg and get that clue."

Harry sighed. "I had my godfather and my uncle help with the problem and they got nowhere. There's got to be a way."

"Well, I decided to set it aside for a time and pick it up later and see if that helps," Cedric rubbed his head. "Damn thing is giving me a headache."

Harry chuckled at that. "I know. It's driving me buggy too."

"Thanks for the Christmas card, Harry. My folks thought that was really nice of you to send it," Cedric patted Harry on the right shoulder.

"You're welcome," Harry smiled. "I sent Viktor and Fleur one."

Cedric turned as Cho Chang approached them. "Hey, I gotta go. See you round."

It was getting late so Harry escorted Hermione up to Gryffindor tower and then went to his flat. Miyamoto was there and he let Harry in.

[No intrusions to report,] he said as Harry settled down into his recliner.

[Thanks Miyamoto,] Harry said.

Harry stared off into the distance as he contemplated things as they stood. He had the funny feeling that things were about to get very interesting from here on out.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. A couple of things.

To Kytrin: Wow, thanks for your review! You made some excellent points, and I will do my best to watch my words. Yeah, there were some places where I thought I was rushing things a bit and went back to see if I could change them and was unable to come up with anything good. I'll try not to do that. As for your other nit picks, well I'll try to incorporate them in the remaining books.

To Aetheogh: Harry is certainly not stupid and neither am I. I did not know that about dragons and if I had, I would have done that bit differently. Kind of hard to remember details when you're in the heat of things. The one thing that I did change from the book and the movie was that the dragon lived. Harry didn't want to hurt it so he used the narrow tunnel to trap it thinking that the Hogwarts elves or the dragon handlers would rescue the dragon. I have seen a story where Harry did talk to the dragon and thought it had been well done. Thank you for your review.


	9. Second Task

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 09

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. Harry Potter and co belongs to Miss JK Rowling.

Author's Notes: these marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 09

'Second Task'

Nothing had changed over the Christmas Holiday. People still gave him a hard time about cheating to get into the tournament. Harry soon retreated to his flat hidden behind the painting of the samurai Miyamoto. The only time he came out was for his classes and lunch. For the rest of the time he stayed inside his flat. His crew knew where he was and visited him nearly every evening and Harry appreciated it.

"I'm not hiding," Harry said. "Just committed a strategic retreat. I do need to figure out the egg to get the clue out of the thing."

"The others didn't crack theirs?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed. "Nope. That's why we met on Wednesday last week. We also discussed other things as well. Viktor told me that Karkaroff is starting to act weird and he doesn't know why. Sirius did tell me over the holidays that Karkaroff used to be a death eater and to be careful around him. He thinks that Snape hasn't changed either."

"I sometimes wonder if he is even human," Neville said. "He makes me damn nervous with that creeping around the room in potions."

"Dumbledore seems to be settling down now that he's actively doing something," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "He does, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. I still think he's up to something but I can't prove it."

"His mind is still infested with the fairy bugs," Luna said and Harry smiled at that as the others laughed.

Harry had learned long ago that Luna's strange talk was a way to deal with stress and she seemed to like it when people laughed at the strange things she said. Harry had convinced her long ago that she wasn't strange, but just saw things a bit differently than most people. Harry's introducing Luna to Neville had been a good thing because it seemed like the both of them got along so very well. Harry hoped they would continue to be friends and maybe become more than just friends. Time would tell.

"I'll be fine," Harry said. "I really do need to crack the egg and get the clue out of it. Just don't know how to do it."

"There's no mention of a golden egg in any of the books I went through in the school library, Harry. Sorry," Hermione said.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay love. I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Neville decided it was time for a change of subject. "Moody's class on defensive shields was really interesting the other day."

"It was and led me to wonder if it was possible to lay down a shield and have it powered by a rune," Hermione said.

"That would be an interesting project," Harry said and the rest of the evening was spent discussing it.

Cedric bumped into Harry in the charms corridor later in the month of January. Harry looked up as Cedric stumbled against him.

"Oh hi Cedric," Harry said as he managed to steady himself and Cedric. He felt Cedric slip something into his left jeans pocket.

"Oops! Sorry Harry," Cedric apologized. "I seem to be all over the place today."

The onlookers laughed at that as Harry grinned at the joke.

"That's okay Cedric. I have days like that too," Harry said.

Harry helped Cedric pick up his books. "Looks like McGonagall's keeping you busy," Harry indicated the stack of transfiguration books.

"Trying to decide what my end of the year project is to be," Cedric said as he got the wobbling stack of books under control. "Should have used my backpack today."

"Good luck," Harry said and headed into the charms class.

He took a seat halfway back and stuck his hand into the left hand pocket of his jeans to see what it was that Cedric had given him.

"Harry, go check out the prefect's bathroom on the second floor just down the hall from Ravenclaw tower. The pass is pine fresh. Take the egg under the water and open it. You will hear the clue. Viktor discovered it by accident when his egg fell off the dock when he set it down to retrieve something for a fellow Durmstrang student. On a whim he opened the egg and heard the clue. He's already informed Fleur. I told him I would tell you. Cedric," Harry read to himself.

He smiled as Hermione slid into a seat next to him. He showed her the note and Hermione smiled brightly. Unfortunately there wasn't any chance to talk as Flitwick showed up and started the class. Discussion would have to wait for later.

Hermione turned to Harry right after class ended and people were going out the door. She read the note once more and then looked up at Harry.

"Why didn't we think of that?" she demanded.

Harry chuckled. "I really don't know. So now that I know how to get the clue I'm sneaking in there tonight for a swim. I've heard the tub in there is the size of a small pool and it would be nice to soak in a hot tub for a bit."

"Please be careful Harry, especially with Miss Norris and Filch out and about," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I will. Those two aren't stopping me from completing my mission."

"Where are you headed next?" Hermione asked.

Harry checked his watch. "I have a few minutes before my next class. Let's go get something hot to drink."

They went down to the great hall and took their usual spot at the end of the Ravenclaw house table. Harry tapped on the table and asked for hot chocolates to drink. People were coming and going as they sipped their hot chocolate.

"I've been thinking, Harry. About a lot of things," Hermione started. "It amazes me how you can be not affected by your lordship title. It hasn't gone to your head like people have been saying it would. You don't seem to be bothered by the fact that you have money. You're not constantly bragging about it or throwing it around. You seem just so… normal."

Harry nodded as hr considered Hermione's words. "I have better things to look after and to be doing, Hermione. Think about Malfoy and then you'll understand why I don't act like that. It's nice to be a lord and have lots of money but they don't mean anything to me if I don't have the most important things in life."

Hermione smiled. "Friends and family."

Harry smiled as he laid his hand on top of hers. "And you. I'm glad to have you in my life. You have accepted me for me and that makes me happy. Other girls would be trying to make a big deal out of being Harry Potter's woman and trying to suck as much money out of me as they can but you've never done that and that makes me happy. I am more than willing to share with you what I have. You make my life good."

Harry wished he could just lean across the table and kiss her but they were in public and the Hogwarts rumor mill would go into overdrive if word of that ever got out. Hermione solved that problem by taking Harry by the hand and leading him out of the great hall to move into the shadow of a statue. There they kissed, and Harry felt like he was floating on top of the clouds. Maybe falling in love was a great thing after all.

Harry sneaked down the hall much later that night towards the prefect bathroom just down the hall from the Ravenclaw tower. He paused in front of the painting and whispered the password to the sleepy mermaid. She yawned and opened the door for Harry and he stepped inside and stopped. The place wasn't just a bathroom, it was a freaking indoor pool room! Harry set down the egg by the side of the small pool as the pool started to fill up. Off to one side was a wall with the stools and hand showers. The room had given Harry a Japanese style bath house to be in. Harry turned to the little bench and set down his towel. He hung up his kimono and pulled off his fundoshi. He took his small bath caddy and went over to a stool and sat down on it. He took his time getting wet first, and then soaping up. He rinsed off and then headed to the pool. He slid into the water and then reached for the egg. He held it as he went under the water. Harry opened the egg, and instead of a screeching sound, he got a soft female voice singing to him. Harry had to dive a few times before he got it memorized. He closed up the egg and set it on the side of the pool. Then Harry spent the next hour of so floating around in the pool on his back and doing slow laps back and forth until the water got cold. He got out of the pool and the water drained out. Harry got dressed once more and collected his bath items and the egg. He slipped back inside his private flat as Miyamoto was watching for him.

"Mission accomplished," Harry reported. "Got the clue."

Miyamoto sighed. "Good. Now write it out and we can try to decipher it tomorrow."

Harry went to his desk and wrote it out. As he looked it over he had the feeling that Hermione would find it very interesting.

Hermione looked it over and then passed it down to the others at lunch the next day. Harry held his opinion until the other had seen it.

"I think it refers to Black Lake," Neville said.

Ginny took a bite of her beef stew and nodded. "Taking the egg under the water in the bath is a huge clue. The second task is going to be under water, and the biggest place is Black Lake. So now Harry needs to prepare himself for diving into Black Lake."

"Harry will be fine," Luna cut in. "He will find what it is he is supposed to be looking for. You do not have to worry, Hermione."

"The time limit is what worries us," Fred spoke up.

"What is it that he has an hour to find?" George asked.

Neville took a bite out of his roast beef sandwich. "An hour? I think I know of something that might help. I remember reading about a special plant in the book Professor Moody gave me at the start of the year. I'll get back to you when I know."

"Thanks Neville. Appreciate that," Harry said.

He returned to his lunch as the others speculated on what it was Harry was supposed to find in the one hour time limit. Harry had no idea either and he was sure he would find out in time. He just needed to be patient. Harry finished his lunch and was leaving the great hall when something ran into him and knocked him down. Harry looked to see who it was and much to his surprise it was Percy Weasley. Harry got to his feet and went to check on Percy. Percy blinked at him and then recognized him.

"Lord Potter," Percy said.

Harry smiled. "Hey Percy, haven't seen you in some time. Let me help you with all of these papers and books."

Harry helped Percy collect everything and followed him into the great hall to the head table. He set them down on the table as Percy set down his pile.

"They really got you snowed under, don't they?" Harry commented.

Percy sighed as he sat down. "Well I'm literally carrying the department now as Mr. Crouch has stopped coming into work. Why I have no idea. But he is on top of things as I send him a daily report of what's going on. He sends me owls at least three, four times a day and I follow his directions to the letter."

"That's not good, Percy. Are you up to the challenge of running a department by yourself?" Harry asked.

"I do have help, as there are ten other employees in there," Percy said.

"Wow. Mr. Crouch must really like you if he trusts you to run things," Harry said, instantly deciding to hit the greenhouses and collect ingredients for a calming tea for Percy's nerves and blood pressure.

Percy smiled. "It is a lot of work but I'm handling it. It's a matter of deciding what's priority and what's not. The tournament is the big priority and I need to make sure it's running just how the tournament officials want it."

"I wish you luck," Harry said. "Excuse me, I do need to get to potions. You know how Snape gets if someone is late."

"Does the words fire breathing dragon ring any bells?" Percy tried to joke.

Harry laughed. "Everybody thinks he's part dragon as he does seem to breathe fire."

And with that Harry left the great hall.

Snape was standing in the hall as Harry arrived, the other students filing into the classroom. Snape sneered at Harry and Harry gave him a bright smile. Snape snarled as Harry's cheerful smile and Harry now knew a great way to annoy the greasy sourpuss. Harry grinned as he thought of a great prank for the dour man and he planned it as Snape set them to brewing. He needed to do a bit of research before trying to pull it off. Harry proposed the prank to the group during dinner in his private flat and got an enthusiastic response. Snape would never know what hit him. The timing had to be just right. The idea was for Harry to spike his tea during a detention and then while Snape was under the influence he would tell Snape what to do and when to do it. The plan worked better than Harry hoped as Snape jumped all over him during class for a mistake in his potion.

"I didn't make a mistake," Harry defended himself.

Snape spun around and growled at Harry. "Detention with me tonight, Potter. Seven o' clock. Don't be late."

That had gone better than Harry had planned on. Now all he had to do was to get the potion into the teacup that Snape drank out of. The Weasley twins delivered the potion to Harry prior to his going down to Snape's classroom for his detention.

"Just four drops is all you need," Fred informed Harry.

George grinned. "When his eyes glaze over then you need to act quickly."

Harry grinned as he slid the vial into his pocket. "Thanks guys. This is going to be fun."

They laughed as Harry headed on down into the dungeons for his detention with Snape. He entered the room at one minute before seven. Snape looked up and glared at Harry.

"On time, Potter. You are to scrub out those cauldrons without magic," he pointed to the stack of cauldrons in the far corner.

Harry nodded and went to work. He kept observing Snape and waited for opportunity and got it. Snape got up from his desk and headed into the storeroom. Harry moved quickly and spiked the tea that Snape had been drinking and was back to work in a flash. Snape walked back into the classroom a moment later and went back to work grading essays. He sipped a bit of tea and sighed as he went to the next one. Harry kept on watching Snape until the man swayed a bit. That was Harry's cue and he rushed up to the man and looked into his eyes. Sure enough, Snape was now under the influence of the potion. Harry grinned as he leaned forward and started whispering into the man's right ear. This was going to be fun.

Harry was at lunch the next day where the prank was to happen. Those in the know kept watching for the moment that Snape was to make his appearance and hoped that it would work. They were not disappointed. Suddenly the doors to the great hall were flung open and Snape came running into the great hall and leaped up on the Hufflepuff house table and struck a dramatic pose. People blinked at the sight of the normally snarky professor dressed in purple tights, wearing a black cape, a big yellow smiley face in the center of his chest, and a yellow mask covering his head and his eyes.

"Have no fear, friends!" Snape crowed. "I, the superhero Happy Man, is here to save you from the evil forces of sadness!"

There was total silence in the great hall for a moment and then Sirius broke. He had come calling on Auror business and McGonagall asked him to stay for lunch. He threw back his head and roared in laughter. Remus joined him a moment later, having shown up just because Sirius was coming to Hogwarts and was invited to lunch as well. Flitwick was next followed by Hagrid and it wasn't long before the entire hall was cracking up with laughter at the sight of Snape. Even the people from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons thought the sight of Snape was funny and joined in on the hilarity. Even Dumbledore was smiling, something he hadn't done in some time after all that business with Harry. Snape then jumped off the table and looked around.

"I see I have been successful in beating back the evil forces of sadness! Then my work here is done!" he declared and then turned to run out of the great hall.

Harry was sure that Snape would be extremely pissed once the effect wore off. If he got busted over it Harry would gladly pay the price for it. It would be worth it.

Harry turned back to his crew as lunch started up once more. They were grinning and slapped hands with Harry. Hermione just shook her head and turned to the paper in front of her.

"Okay. What I got out of this is that you have to dive into Black Lake. You have one hour from the moment you hit the water to find and rescue the thing you lost. That's it," she announced.

Neville was next. "I went through my plant books and I found an entry in the book that Professor Moody gave me back in September that I hope will work. It's called gillyweed and a certain amount of it will give you gills on your neck that will allow you to breathe underwater. It will also give you webbed hands and feet that will enable you to swim underwater. Harry, do you know how to swim?"

Harry nodded. "I do. Learned when I was six back home in Japan."

"Good. You will need a wetsuit as the water will be very cold," Hermione said. "I went down to Black Lake and took readings. I know of a dive shop inside the big sports store down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. You need to get one rated for freezing temperatures. Don't forget a dive watch as well."

Harry cracked his knuckles. "When is the second task?"

Hermione checked her papers. "Second Saturday in February. That's two weeks away."

"I can find out what kind of creatures that live in the waters," Neville offered. "You might have to fight off a few of them."

"Harry will need defensive spells against them," Ginny said.

Neville made a note of that.

"The spells are energy based so they should work fairly well. I am taking a knife or two with me," Harry said. "Just in case. Never know."

"Harry needs to sneak out of the castle to go get what he needs," George said. "We need to come up with a plan to cover for him in the event that someone needs to talk to him. How long will you need?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Two hours?"

Fred and George grinned. "Not a problem, my brother."

Harry had the feeling they wouldn't have any trouble distracting people if it came down to it. The Weasley twins were the undisputed masters of mayhem.

Harry planned on making his run to London on a Thursday as he had a free period after lunch. It was simple. He would complain of needing to get something done and would go up to his private flat. From there he would sneak out of there using a glamour spell over him making him look like somebody from Slytherin. He would leave the castle and head down to Hagrid's on the pretense of needed to study one of the creatures that Hagrid had down at his hut. From there into the Forbidden Forest, portkey out to Gringotts in London, and from there out into London to the sports store. That plan worked out very well. Running into trouble in the form of DE's hadn't been in the plan and Harry managed to escape them without a lot of trouble. They chased him into a nearby alley and it was a muggle police car that saved Harry. He managed to get over the fence leaving the DE's behind. As Harry was on a time constraint he did not have the time to deal with them so he let them be for now. He was sure he would get the opportunity to get them at a later time. His current mission to London was far more important. Harry found the sports store exactly where Hermione said it would be. Harry casually strolled in and went to the back right corner where the dive shop was. Hermione had advised him on the wetsuit ratings so he had no problem finding the one he needed. It was your basic black suit, perfect for what Harry wanted as he wanted to be able to avoid the unfriendly creatures that Neville was advising him on. Harry got one that was his size and then went to the glass case where the dive watches were. He got one that he was told the SBS (Special Boat Squadron, England's version of the American Navy's SEALS) used that one because it was considered to be the best. It had everything on it, from lighted numbers and hands to the backlit compass on the wristband that was removable. This was a watch that Harry would use for when he went into combat situations. He bought them and a set of cyalume light sticks, twelve in a package thinking they would come in handy. Then Harry got out of there and back to Hogwarts fast. The plan had worked better than he hoped. He hung the wetsuit up in the closet after Hermione had approved of it. Now he was ready for the second task.

Harry wondered what it was he was supposed to find that was important to him. Harry continued on with his daily routine of working out hard in the mornings in his gym and training rooms down inside his trunk, going to classes, meeting Hermione for lunch, and keeping a low profile. Skeeter by this time had been banned from the Hogwarts grounds because of all the articles she had been writing about Harry, Dumbledore, the other champions, and anybody ever remotely connected to the tournament and Harry. McGonagall had seriously gotten all fluffed up about an article that criticized her ability to run Hogwarts and McGonagall had gotten into her face and told her she wasn't welcome anymore. People in the great hall had stood up and applauded McGonagall for having stood up to the garishly dressed harpy as Harry thought of her. Skeeter had retaliated in the one way she knew how and penned a scathing column against McGonagall and Hogwarts, declaring the school to be second rate and a disgrace to the wizarding world. Hermione then organized a letter writing campaign against Skeeter and the Daily Prophet, definitely one of her much better ideas. It was now going into the third week. Harry decided that he did not to ever get Hermione upset at him. It would not be worth it. He knew he wouldn't survive the encounter.

Hermione spent Friday evening with Harry in his private flat, sitting on the couch in front of his fireplace talking about nothing in particular and enjoying being with him. Just before curfew started at eleven, Harry offered to walk her up to Gryffindor tower and Hermione accepted. They held hands all the way up to the Gryffindor tower where Harry left her in front of the portrait after they had kissed goodnight. Hermione was humming happily as she entered the common room to find nobody there. Thinking nothing of it, she headed towards the stairs leading to the girl's rooms. She never made it as a red light came out of the shadows and touched her in the back. Hermione immediately collapsed on the floor as a smiling Dumbledore came out of the shadows. Phase one of Operation Granger had been a success. Dumbledore waved his wand over her and floated her out of the common room through a door that had been well hidden that led into a passage that would take him out of Gryffindor tower and to a small room further down. He settled Hermione down on a long table and began waving his wand around her head while muttering spells. If, for some reason she was to survive tomorrow, she would turn on Harry and tell him she was breaking off their friendship because he didn't protect her from being used as a hostage. Then after a suitable period of suffering, another girl under Dumbledore's influence would approach Harry and offer him comfort. Harry would fall for her and under Dumbledore's careful manipulations, would manipulate Harry in Dumbledore's direction and if everything worked right, Dumbledore would have Harry under his complete control. He would then use Harry to fix things and then hopefully be back in his rightful places of power. He smiled as he finished his work on Hermione. He stood up and looked down at the sleeping form of one Hermione Granger. It was too bad she had to be sacrificed for the Greater Good of the Wizarding world. Such great intellect. She would have been a great asset. Dumbledore then waved his wand over her and floated her out the door and down to the lake where the other 'hostages' were waiting. He laid her down on the table next to the others and patiently waited for the dawn as they were to be given to the merpeople for the second task. Everything had been arranged, and he was very pleased with himself. Harry Potter's world was about to be changed in a way that he hoped would break the boy.

Harry woke up at his usual time and went about his normal morning routine, not knowing that anything was wrong. He whistled something from Eric Clapton as he showered in icy cold water. Harry had been doing cold showers and swimming in cold water in the pool up in the room of requirement to prepare for the second task. He came out of the shower and dried off. He stepped into a black Speedo before stepping into the black wetsuit and pulling it up his body. A tap of his wand on the zipper at the base of his spine made it zip up the wetsuit. Harry reached for the black webbing belt that had snap pockets attached to it to hold the things he knew he was going to need down there. Then he got into a set of sweats with the Hogwarts name and logos on them and then pulled on his black tabi boots. He pulled on a heavy winter cloak and he was ready to go. On the way down to the great hall he ran into a very worried Ginny with the rest of the crew trailing behind her.

"Harry!" she shouted when she saw him. "Hermione's gone missing!"

Harry stood there for a moment as what Ginny had said got processed by his mind. "Oh kuso. Hermione is the thing I'm supposed to retrieve from the bottom of the lake!"

Harry headed towards the great hall as his crew followed him. He stormed up to the head table and by the look on McGonagall's face knew he was right. He wasn't sure if she was pissed off or worried.

"Lord Potter," she said softly, "Miss Granger is the hostage you have to rescue."

Harry turned to Dumbledore and looked at him. Dumbledore seemed a bit too cocky this morning and he had a slight smirk on his face. Harry knew that making threats to Dumbledore would be a very bad move on his part. Harry turned and headed down to the lake. Neville was already there and he was saving a boat for Harry. They headed out to the center of the lake where several barges were floating there on the water for people to be on as they were to witness the event. Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur were there already. They didn't look happy at all.

"They have Gabrielle, my sister," Fleur said.

Cedric looked at Harry. "Cho."

Viktor growled as he cracked his knuckles. "One of the Durmstrang girls I had an interest in. Karkaroff knows I will not hesitate to strangle his ass if she is harmed."

"They took Hermione, didn't they," Cedric asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "They do. There are a number of deadly underwater creatures to deal with. Grindylows for starters. Stay clear of the grasses down there. Water snakes. God knows what else is down there. The biggest possible obstacles are the Merpeople. They could be unfriendly to us. Just be aware of what is going on around you. No heroics, grab your person and get topside."

People were showing up now and the stands on the barges were filling up. Dumbledore looked very pleased with himself as he strolled out onto the barge next to the one the champions were standing on. He waved his hands and people got quiet.

"Good morning to all of you. Welcome to the second task!" Dumbledore beamed as the crowds applauded. "For the second task, the champions have to dive into the lake and retrieve the hostage assigned to them before the hour is up."

That set the crowd to talking as Harry began stripping off his cloak and then his sweats. Neville handed him a small ball of gillyweed and Harry stood there for a few minutes until filch fired the cannon to start the second task. Harry got the gillyweed into his mouth and chewed fast. It didn't taste that bad. Almost immediately it began to affect him. He staggered forward and dropped into the water. Once he was in the water he suddenly discovered he could breathe a lot better. He raised his hands and saw the webbing appearing between the fingers. Harry grinned and headed downward. He had a mission to run.

It didn't take Harry that long to get down to the bottom. He worked his way around the grass growing from the bottom of the lake along with assorted plants. One of the deadly creatures popped up in front of Harry and attacked. Harry pushed his hands away from his chest as he cast a blasting hex silently in his head. Harry had started exploring the ability to cast silently under the direction of Sirius and had a little bit of success. It worked as the creature went flying backwards away from Harry. Harry kept on moving, looking around constantly for potential trouble. Harry now started seeing what looked like wrecked buildings, tall pillars lying on their side and bits of flat white stone. Harry moved cautiously now, knowing that the debris made wonderful hiding places. A pair of grindylows popping up from what looked like a wrecked roof verified Harry's thought about hiding places. They charged Harry immediately with spears. Harry wondered where they got them and assumed they probably stole them from the Merpeople or found them someplace as the Merpeople did hunt extensively in Black Lake. The second theory sounded better to Harry. He pulled up short and waited for them to attack. Harry grabbed the first spear thrust as him and attempted a right foot kick into the face. He found out that it didn't work out too well. He was forced to resort to spell work and that worked a lot better. Harry used expelliarmus and stupefy to fight off the Grindylows. After picking off the three others that showed up Harry moved on. He needed to get to Hermione before time ran out.

Upstairs on the floating barge, Neville was pacing back and forth as he considered his next set of actions based on what was going on down there. If Harry returned with Hermione unharmed, he'd only write the letter to his Gran and leave it in her hands. If she was injured, he would involve the family lawyers on her behalf. Luna came up behind him and leaned against him. People noted that and the word quietly spread that Neville was dating Luna the Loony.

"Our friends will make it back," Luna said just as Fleur broke the surface of the lake and crying in distress.

Neville didn't hesitate. He dived into the lake and struck out for Fleur. He brought her in and Madame Pomfrey was right there along with Madame Maxime. Fleur had a nasty cut on her leg and another one on her left shoulder. Luna immediately wrapped Neville up in blankets as Pomfrey healed up Fleur and then wrapped her up in blanket. Neville turned his gaze back to the lake and hoped that one of the champions would bring Gabrielle back with them as there was no way to get a message to them. Neville then turned to look at Dumbledore and the old man shivered as he saw the fire in Neville's eyes. It was obvious that Harry had been working with Neville on his self confidence issues. The young Longbottom would be someone to contend with fairly soon. Neville broke the gaze and turned his attention back to the lake, scanning the surface for any clue to what might be going on down there.

Harry was now tangling with a group of the young mermen that were assigned to stop the champions from penetrating the village. So far Harry had taken out two of them with his magic and he was now moving in and around the wreckage he found on the bottom of the lake. The only weapons they were carrying were spears and tridents. As they were throwing weapons Harry knew he could deal with them as they had to travel through the water to reach him. Throwing the spears and tridents wasn't that hard to do, it was the rate of speed during the travel that the water could hamper. If you applied pressure to the spears and tridents through mechanical means, that would be come a problem as they would travel considerably faster. That meant Harry had to be a lot more aware of the immediate area around him. Harry kept on moving, staying close to the wreckage around him in hopes of avoiding the mermen after him. Harry felt a disturbance in the flow of water and peeked over the bow of a sunken powerboat and saw what the disturbance was. Cedric was fighting to get to Cho. Cedric managed a bubble head spell and Harry hoped he had plenty of air in there before it collapsed on him. Harry ducked back down and worked his way in closer and popped up just as Cedric used a concussion spell to knock his opponents backwards. Cedric then used the cutting spell to free Cho. Cedric grabbed her and started for the surface. Harry moved in and just as he reached the other three, Viktor came out of nowhere and snapped at the rope holding the girl from Durmstrang. Harry blinked as Viktor came back into view. Viktor had attempted to turn him self into a shark and had managed only the head. Viktor bit into the back of the girl's robe and headed upward. That was two for two. Harry stayed hidden in the plants that dotted the bottom of the lake and waited for Fleur to show.

Upstairs on the surface, Cedric and Viktor both surfaced seconds apart. Their hostages woke up as soon as they broke the surface of the lake. The Durmstrang girl clung to Viktor as she got emotional. Cho got emotional once she snapped out of her sleep. Both Viktor and Cedric reacted when they saw a crying Fleur up on the barge reserved for the champions. Luna was trying to calm her down.

"What the hell!" Viktor shouted as he helped the Durmstrang girl up.

Neville grabbed Viktor's hand and pulled him up. "Fleur got attacked and wounded badly, she came back for help."

Cedric nodded to Viktor and both men posed at the edge of the barge getting ready to go back down when Karkaroff stopped them.

"There is no way the both of you will make it in time," he said to them. "Potter is their best chance."

They stood down knowing that Karkaroff was right even though they didn't like it. People turned their attention back to the lake and hoped that Harry would get out of there with the two girls. Harry was having problems at the moment, having been discovered by a group of the mermen as they searched the area for anymore of the champions. Harry had his back to the rock wall behind him and using defensive spells to fight them off. Harry paced himself so he wouldn't wear himself out. Harry's mind was racing to come up with a plan and when he moved one of the pockets on the belt he wore rubbed against his hip he had the flash of inspiration. The flash bang grenade he had. It was perfect. He wouldn't get the sound but the bright flash would stop them for a few minutes, long enough for him to cut both girls loose and swim like hell for the surface. He pulled it and yanked the pin out of the grenade and tossed it into the middle of the attacking group and closed his eyes. A second later he saw the bright light through his eyelids and knew it had gone off. He pushed off from the wall as he drew his knife. The knife slid through the ropes holding Hermione and Gabrielle with ease. Harry grabbed the back of their robes and began kicking his feet hard to get the hell out of there with the squad of pissed off mermen hot on his tail. Harry gave it his all as he kicked his feet hard. He was moving, but not as fast as he wanted to. He could see the squad of the mermen coming for him once they recovered from the flash grenade. Harry moved Gabrielle to his other hand and reached for a concussion grenade this time. He let go of it the moment he pulled the pin on it. Not only did the shock wave knock the mermen senseless, but the shockwave gave Harry the extra push he needed to move faster. The surface of the lake was now just above him, and in time too, as his ability to breathe underwater was fading away. The three of them broke the surface of the water just as the buzzer went, setting off the crowd. Gabrielle got hysterical and clung to Harry just as Cedric and Viktor hit the water and swam out to Harry. Viktor got hold of Gabrielle and brought her in. Cedric got a dazed Hermione and started back in and Harry took up the rear. The second task was done.

Dumbledore was angry that Hermione didn't suffer 'an accident' while she was down there. Now he wanted to see what happened when she told off Harry and left him there. He watched them get checked over by Pomfrey and wrapped up in blankets. He watched as they recovered from the swim down there. He was eagerly anticipating the famous Granger temper exploding at any second. Hermione looked up and saw him watching them eagerly. She smiled as she turned to Harry and reached out for him. Then she did something that wasn't part of his great plan. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him to the great delight of the crowd. Dumbledore's jaw drooped in shock and surprise. What the hell had gone wrong? Dumbledore was sure he had cast all of the right spells to make his plan work. She had eagerly told him everything about Harry, or did she lie to him? He watched in amazement as Fleur kissed Harry, and then Gabrielle had her chance. Then Hermione stepped back in and gave Harry a kiss that he was sure curled up the boy's toes. He sagged against the steel poles of the overhead canopy. Another grand plan down the drain. He looked up as the judges were conferring about what had just happened. Dumbledore no longer cared about the points or the tournament. He wanted Harry in his grip. He wanted the boy firmly in his control. His rage flared up and he managed to contain it. He put on a happy face and strode towards the group of judges. There were things that needed to be done.

The crowd headed back to the castle chattering away about what they had seen as the judges went to talk to the chief of the Merpeople. Harry held Hermione to him as the boat left the barge. Another boat took Viktor and his girl back to the Durmstrang ship. Fleur and her sister had joined Harry and Hermione. Neville steered the boat as it sailed for the Hogwarts docks. Harry wanted to get Hermione back to the castle so she could get into dry clothes and rest. Harry decided on a quiet evening in his flat. Dinner and a few hours in front of a warm fire should put her right. He would call a meeting of his crew in the next day or two to discuss the second task and what happened. Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore's reaction to Hermione's appearance or her kissing him. Hermione had, and Dumbledore's reaction had confirmed something she had suspected for the longest time. Dumbledore was out to get Harry, in any way he could, and wanted revenge on him in any way possible. The boat arrived at the Hogwarts docks and Harry led Hermione off the boat and up the stairs back to the castle. People were congratulating him as he passed them and that slowed them down until Harry got inside the castle. From there he was able to give people the slip by using secret passages to get back to his flat. He found clean clothes waiting for Hermione in the bathroom and left her alone to enjoy a hot bath. Harry sat down in a chair and stared into the fire for a time as he thought about the day's events. Harry had the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

To Be Continued


	10. Dumbledore Again

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 10

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: these marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 10

'Dumbledore Again'

Sunday afternoon everybody met in Harry's private flat. Harry waited until everybody settled down to open the meeting.

"Okay. Everybody saw what happened at the second task. Any thoughts?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione.

Neville spoke up first. "I was observing the crowd reaction, and I saw how Dumbledore reacted to Hermione's appearance and how she greeted Harry. He did not look happy."

Hermione was next. "I remember walking into the common room and then felt something hit me from behind. I remember waking up inside of my mind because something had tripped the defenses. It was Dumbledore forcing his way into my mind. I had something very special set up for him and nudged him in that direction. He was casting spells inside of my mind to make me hate you and walk away from you. He wanted to know all about Harry so I gave him a lot of disinformation on Harry, and I think he believed it. For someone who thinks he's all mighty Merlin, he sure is gullible."

Harry nodded as Sirius looked somber.

"He's not going to stop until he has complete control over you, Harry. The old man is definitely up to something, I just know it," Sirius said.

"The bumblebee will try his best to sting but he will fall from grace," Luna spoke up in a strange voice and fell silent.

Everybody turned to look at her as she sighed and leaned against Neville.

"That sounded like prophecy to me," Hermione said.

Ginny handed Hermione a piece of parchment with Luna's words on it. Hermione set it on the nearby table and turned back to the group.

"That was very obvious," Sirius said after a moment. "What I get from that is Dumbledore will attack Harry time and time again until something happens to make him fall. He's just as wily as a fox and all of you need to be very careful as he might use any of you to get to Harry like he had tried with Hermione already. Just watch your back, all of you. I am going to try to get a small team assigned to here and rotate out as needed at the MLE. I'm sure Bones will go for it."

"Good idea, and let her know Skeeter got banned from here by McGonagall," Harry told Sirius.

"We know already and Hermione's letter writing campaign against Skeeter after that Hogwarts article was brilliant. I plan on writing a letter myself after having been here a few days and having seen the changes McGonagall has done in bringing back the subject that should have been taught here ages ago. Snape unfortunately is here to stay as he is the best potions master to be found here in England. There are others just as good as Snape, but they are currently employed by St. Mungo's and the Ministry research and development department and all of them are overworked as they are working very long hours. There are a few of them working on potions to try and heal up those who got hurt by the crucio spell like Neville's parents. I've donated a fair bit of money to them," Sirius said as he nodded to Neville.

"Thanks," Neville nodded back.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

Harry contemplated that question. "We wait, we watch, and we document everything. The third task is coming up and I have no idea what it is."

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough," Sirius said. "I get the feeling that things are going to start happening soon enough."

With that the meeting broke up and everyone headed back to their houses for the night.

Sirius had no idea just how right he was. Harry was headed down a corridor a few mornings later when he heard voices up ahead of him arguing about something. Harry was sure that one of the voices was Snape. He wasn't sure about the other one. Harry stepped lightly down the hall to a door that was slightly open. He peeked in and didn't see anyone in sight. He slipped in through the slightly open door and moved into the shadows. He moved around a cabinet and saw Snape with Karkaroff. Karkaroff had the sleeve of his left arm rolled up and Harry was able to see what it was that he was showing Snape. A tattoo of a snake coming out of a skull. Voldemort's mark.

"He's coming back!" Karkaroff practically yelled at Snape.

Snape regarded the man coolly, not reacting to the sight of the dark mark. "And so what if he is? Are you that afraid of him?"

"You know what he does to those that turn on him!" Karkaroff whimpered. "You have to save me from him!"

"I shall do no such thing," Snape looked down on the man. "If you betrayed him in any way he will find you and kill you."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. Now he knew for sure which side of the fence Snape was falling down on. Snape was on the side of Snape. It was as simple as that. Harry watched Karkaroff pacing back and forth.

"What am I to do?" Karkaroff cried.

Snape leaned forward and stared down at him. "I know what I shall do. I shall give the dark lord my support as I believe he will win this war. The Potter brat's time is coming."

Harry wondered if Snape was involved in some kind of plot against Hogwarts and then reconsidered. It was too early for him to act. Voldemort had to come back first in order for something to happen to Hogwarts. He turned his attention back to the men but they had left the room. Harry came out of the shadows and went to the now closed door. He peeked out and seeing the hall was clear, slipped out the door and headed back to his flat. He needed to get the memory copied before putting it away in his safe room.

Neville was the one to bring the news to Harry a few days later during lunch, looking very serious.

"You need to see this," he said to Harry. "Follow me."

As Neville led Harry out of the great hall, Viktor fell in step with them. Cedric and Fleur hurried to catch up with them. Neville led them out to where the Quidditch stadium was, or in this case, had been. Instead of the Quidditch stadium, there was a hedge growing in front of them. It was already waist high. They wandered around within the hedges noting how it seemed to dead end in places, turn in other places, and then it hit Harry.

"A maze!" Harry called out. "They're creating a maze!"

"Very good!" a voice called out from behind them.

Harry turned to see a short bald Asian man sporting a small white goatee. He was standing there with his hands behind his back beaming at them. Ludo Bagman was behind the man and he was beaming as well.

"I see that all of you are here!" he called out as the five of them made their way out as the hedges suddenly parted to give them a direct path out. "Come and meet the gentleman who will be taking Crouch's place!"

They stopped before Bagman as Karkaroff, Maxime, McGonagall, and Dumbledore appeared, leading a few of the tournament officials behind them. Harry turned to look at the man before him and he felt power coming off the man in front of him. Harry wondered if he was ninja. Once he found out the man's name, he would send off a letter to Kotake and Hiroshi to properly identify the man.

"I am Daichi Souta. I shall be taking the place of Mr. Bagman as he will now be taking the place of Mr. Crouch until he recovers. I wish all of you well," he said.

Dumbledore now spoke up. "Mr. Potter is right. By the middle of May this will be a fully grown hedge. As the four of you make your way through the maze you will encounter many things that will try your courage and strength. The TriWizard's Trophy will be in the middle of the hedge. The first person to it will be the winner."

Harry knew he needed to step up his training if he had a chance to get through it in one piece as he was sure they would be throwing everything possible at them. Harry's mind was already at work formulating a plan for surviving the maze as he surveyed the hedges before him. He nodded to himself and headed back to the castle with Neville behind him. It was time to go to work.

"A maze?" Hermione questioned when they gathered in Harry's flat that evening, minus Sirius as he was on assignment. "You got your work cut out for you Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know. I certainly have my work cut out for me."

"That you do," Neville said as he returned to the couch he had been sitting on with a plant book. "I acquired a sample of the hedge that's growing for a bit of research. The hedge is a normal one, very common to plant to use as cover around a house."

"That means they will be loading up the hedge with all kinds of things," Hermione hypothesized.

"Oh wonderful. That means I could be meeting one of Hagrid's cute and cuddly pets," Harry groaned.

Everybody laughed at that one.

"There's nothing cute and cuddly about Hagrid's pets," Ginny piped up. "Fluffy's a great example."

"Aragog," Neville said.

Harry shivered at the memory of the giant spider.

"Norbert!" Ginny grinned.

Norbert was a dragon Hagrid had hatched in his hut back in first year. Harry ran a mission up to the top of a tower to hand it off to Charlie Weasley to be placed at a dragon reserve. Damn thing nearly burned down the hut before Harry could get to it.

"Hagrid definitely has a thing for dangerous creatures," Harry said.

Neville laughed. "Only Hagrid calls them cute."

Hermione turned her attention back to the notebook in front of her. "So anything could be inside the maze. Not knowing what they are is going to make it hard to prepare Harry for, so the only thing I can recommend is basic combat and defensive spells. I can dig up some defensive spells for creatures in the library and some trap detection spells, but that's it. As Professor Moody is fond of yelling, constant vigilance is the key."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Damn it. Okay, every free moment I have will be dedicated to working all kinds of possible scenarios. I'm taking this last task very seriously. It's not going to be a game here. Anything can happen."

"I'm confident that you can make it Harry," Neville said. "You can do it."

Harry looked at his friends and saw the confident looks on their faces. He knew they were behind him one hundred percent and that they believed in him. He would increase his training starting tomorrow.

How the word about the final task got around Hogwarts Harry would never know. Neville told him he didn't say a thing to anybody as he showed Harry the headlines in the morning Daily Prophet. The tournament officials were fuming and nerves were on edge as several arguments broke out amongst the tournament officials. To top it all off, Mr. High and mighty Draco Malfoy had to pop up with his crew.

"Potter," he sneered at Harry, "I've got a little betting pool going on that you'll be running out of there screaming like a little girl for your mommy."

"He can't, Draco. His mommy's dead, remember?" one of the Slytherins behind Draco sneered.

Harry just looked at Draco for a moment and then nodded his head. "You're not worth the effort. I would be wasting my time dealing with you as I have better things to do with my time. You really are a pathetic human being to resort to verbal taunts. Just like your daddy, all hot air and no action."

Harry stepped around him and continued on his way as Draco turned a dark red from anger. He went for his wand and then suddenly froze when he heard a thunking noise headed his way. Alistor Moody appeared as people immediately scattered. He stood there for a few minutes and then moved on. Draco snarled at the man's back as he walked away. Draco burned with anger as he thought of what that damned man had done to him. He couldn't decide who he wanted to get even with first, Moody or Potter. He stomped off in another direction as Harry continued on to the great hall for lunch. Souta Daichi emerged from the shadows and nodded to himself. He had seen how Potter handled the boy and was impressed with the boy's strength. He was so sure that the boy was ninja. He decided to keep watching Harry. There was something about that boy that intrigued him. He smiled to himself and moved on. Both of them did not see Dumbledore come out of the shadows of a nearby suit of armor, having seen the confrontation. Dumbledore wondered how he could use the third task as a way to turn Potter to him. He needed to think it through as he needed something really good that would crack the boy badly. Something involving Hermione. Dumbledore was still trying to figure out what went wrong with his plan in the second task. He took her down real easy. He had gotten into her mind. He planted the right kind of spells, the right kind of suggestions, and had gotten information from her. Something had gone wrong, he was sure of it. Dumbledore sighed and headed off to his office in the history of magic classroom. He had some serious thinking to do.

Harry spent the afternoon with his friends in his flat. They could tell that he was bothered by something and each one was wondering just how to approach him when he finally spoke up.

"I do appreciate all of the support all of you are giving me in this thing. As Dumbledore knows that all of you are my closest friends, he would do anything to get me, even using you in his schemes like he did with Hermione. I don't want to see you guys get hurt by him as he tries to get to me."

"Not your fault that he came after me," Hermione said. "I knew he would try something on me to get to you and I had taken precautions to make sure he didn't succeed and he didn't. Please don't worry about it, Harry. If all of us are prepared for his attacking us we should be fine."

Harry looked up and nodded as he sighed. "Then promise me that all of you will try to be aware of what's going on around you all the time. Constant vigilance."

Neville nodded. "We will be careful around him. I'll have to admit he makes a better teacher than a headmaster."

"That he does. History of magic has gotten better ever since he took it over," Ginny said. "He's talked about things other than the goblin wars."

"Thank God," Hermione said, making everybody laugh.

Harry smiled a bit and Hermione knew he was feeling a bit better at that. That having been settled, they turned to more pleasant things to discuss and the afternoon got better. Harry hoped there would be more days like this and to be able to spend time with his friends was important to him. They gave him a sense of stability, and his relationship with Hermione made his life even better. He knew he would never find better friends than the ones he now had.

Harry wondered just how much longer the situation with the Ravenclaws would continue despite the few people that tried to change their minds about Harry being in the tournament. Harry decided to just ride it out and worry about it later. He needed to prepare for the third task and it would be a rough one as anything could happen. In the next few weeks he got a lot of help from his friends in preparing for it. Hermione did some research in the library to come up with good defensive spells for Harry to use. As there wasn't really anything the others could do, they did their best to show support for Harry and he appreciated it. Harry's continued ignoring Malfoy drove the kid nuts and he stepped up on the insults to Harry but he ignored them as he walked past the blond Slytherin. Naturally Snape would be there in the shadows ready to step out and 'catch' Harry in the act of 'harassing' his students. As Harry had a number of people around him Snape was unable to act knowing that he would have to deal with McGonagall if it was reported to her by another student that he was giving Harry any kind of trouble. Knowing Snape and Malfoy, Harry knew it would be a matter of time before they caught him without witnesses around to see and a confrontation finally did happen. Harry walking down an empty hall when Malfoy popped out of a door and ran right into Harry, tripping over his feet and going down. Before Harry could do anything, Snape popped out of nowhere.

"Stay right there, Potter. Don't you dare run off while I see to Mr. Malfoy," Snape snarled at Harry.

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were right there almost on Snape's heels.

"We saw it all, Professor Snape. That arrogant bastard pushed my Drakie down," whined Pansy.

"I will be taking him to see the headmistress. The three of you can escort Draco to the medical wing," Snape said. "Come Potter, time for you to be expelled."

McGonagall sat there in her chair behind the desk and listened to Snape.

"I observed Potter push Mr. Malfoy down to the floor. Mr. Malfoy has a broken wrist as a result of his being shoved down. I demand Potter be expelled for his crime!" Snape demanded as McGonagall sighed.

Harry turned to her. "I didn't do anything to Malfoy. He came running out of a classroom and ran into me and tripped over his own feet."

"That is a lie!" Snape yelled. "There were witnesses to your crime!"

"Witnesses that you taught how to lie," Harry said.

Snape turned a deep red from anger. "I want Potter expelled!"

McGonagall sighed. This was the last thing she needed right now. "Did you have any witnesses, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed as he knew Snape had him cold. "No."

Snape sneered triumphantly at Harry. McGonagall knew a detention with Snape would end up badly for Harry.

"Detention with me. Eight o' clock this evening," she told Harry as Snape's face fell. "Do not be late."

Harry could hear Snape ranting as he closed the door to the office.

It wasn't too bad of a detention. McGonagall had Harry work on placing books in a bookcase as they discussed transfigurations. Harry felt he had learned more in those three hours of work than he ever had sitting in her classroom. McGonagall was relaxed as she supervised his efforts and listened to his thoughts on transfigurations. She had been impressed with what he thought about the subject. They also discussed other things as well and by the time Harry left her office, she understood him a little better. Harry potter definitely wasn't like the other students she'd encountered in her many years of teaching. Harry was one of a few students she had met who had a good understanding of the subject. He definitely had his father's talent there. McGonagall made an important decision and she turned to one of the many paintings in the office of past headmasters and headmistresses. Phineas Nigellus Black nodded down to her from his painting.

"I'll get the word out, Minerva. That greasy git will be watched along with the Malfoy boy and Harry," he promised.

McGonagall smiled. "Thank you."

"The Potter boy is well liked by a number of the paintings, and one of them has been counseling Harry in regards to his relationship with Miss Granger. I would keep an eye on that one, she is a very bright witch. Point her in the right direction, and she could very well end up doing the wizarding world a lot of good," Black said from his painting.

McGonagall nodded. "You are not the only one who has said that to me."

Black nodded and took his leave. McGonagall resumed her seat at her desk and sighed. She hoped that Harry could avoid trouble in the future. She had the feeling that things were about to happen. She hoped that Sirius would return soon as she trusted him the most. She wasn't sure of Nyphadora Tonks, Sirius' current partner. She was constantly tripping over things and making messes. Sirius had told her that he trusted Tonks over all the other Aurors. Sirius' lawsuits against the group that arrested him, the ones at Azkaban, Crouch Sr., Dumbledore, and former minister of magic Millicent Bagnold had succeeded beyond his expectations. A number of them had been dismissed and they didn't waste time leaving Britain for other places. Then Sirius shocked people with his very generous donation to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to help with recruiting efforts and to set up classes that were needed to educate prospective Aurors. One of those classes was potions and Sirius had stated to the Daily Prophet in an interview why.

"To be an Auror one must have a good potions grade. Thanks to the current potions professor at Hogwarts named Severus Snape, there has been a serious lack of qualified Aurors because of how he teaches, and yes, I am accusing him of deliberately sabotaging the Auror Recruitment Program. The only reason we have the Aurors that we do is because they have gotten their training and potions training in other schools," Sirius told Rita Skeeter. "I believe it is time that the Hogwarts Board of Governors takes a serious look at the current staff of teachers and decided if they are working in the best interests of the Wizarding World by teaching our youth the things they should know."

That had set off Snape and he had challenged Sirius to prove it. Sirius did prove it in the next Wizengamot meeting and the Hogwarts governors then ordered Snape to 'shape up or ship out', something Dumbledore didn't want as he needed to keep Snape close to him. Naturally Snape blamed Harry for all of his problems and Harry knew that he needed to be careful around Snape. Sooner or later Snape would make his one big mistake and he would be gone. It was that simple. Hermione went into protective mode and began running a tutoring program in an effort to help those who were having trouble in potions. Snape tried to derail her efforts but McGonagall came to the rescue and stopped him from harassing her. Even Dumbledore had words with Snape and he backed off. He continued to stalk Harry at every opportunity, trying to get something on him. Harry and his crew used the Marauder's Map to learn all of the secret passages in and around the castle to avoid Snape and Malfoy's crew. Better to avoid a conflict with them than to get in trouble was Harry's reasoning. There was enough trouble in the castle as it was.

One evening in late March, Viktor Krum stood up from the Durmstrang table at the end of dinner and walked up front of the great hall. People went quiet as they wondered what he had to say. Even Karkaroff looked puzzled.

"Good evening to all," Viktor began. "I have noticed that there is too much tension here at Hogwarts of late and asked certain people why there is no Quidditch matches and was astonished to learn that the Hogwarts Quidditch League had been cancelled for the year. That's not fair to all of you. So I have polled a few of my fellow Durmstrang students and they have agreed to my suggestion. On behalf of Durmstrang, we wish to challenge a Quidditch team from Hogwarts to a match."

That set off the hall to talking. McGonagall turned to Karkaroff and he had a look of surprise on his face.

"I had no idea about any of this Madame McGonagall," Karkaroff said. "However, I do support the idea. Perhaps we could ask Ludo Bagman to referee the game as he is a former professional Quidditch player."

"We do have plenty of space on the grounds to set up a Quidditch pitch," Hagrid called out. "I'll need help with it."

"It would be just the thing we need to relieve some of the stress around here," McGonagall said as she tapped her chin. "It should be fairly easy to form a team to represent Hogwarts." She turned to Maxime. "Would you be interested in joining the challenge and make it a two day tournament?"

Maxime beamed. "I would love to but none of my students are Quidditch players, so sorry. But do not let that stop you and Durmstrang from having a match. I think it is a great idea."

McGonagall made it known a few days later there would be boxes by the doors to the great hall where people were to vote for a player from one of the four houses to play for the Hogwarts team in all positions. Harry quietly nominated Cedric for keeper as he believed that Cedric was the best one he'd ever seen besides Oliver Wood. If Viktor was looking to change things at Hogwarts with his announcement, he had succeeded. Excitement within the walls of Hogwarts was at a fever pitch and it was all anyone could talk about in the days afterward the challenge. Even the tournament officials were pleased by the challenge and every one of them endorsed the challenge. The voting went on for one week and at Friday night's dinner McGonagall floated the boxes in from outside the great hall doors and set them on a table on the dais.

"I shall wave my wand above each box that represents a position on the Hogwarts team. The person who gets the most votes will be the player. The second most will be the reserve," she stated. "Any padding on the votes for one person will disqualify that person. And now we begin."

The voting began with the keeper position. Cedric got the job at keeper and people cheered. It went on down the row, two people getting picked for each position. Draco Malfoy rejoiced when he got the seeker position with another Slytherin as his backup. Harry shrugged his shoulders and blew it off but Hermione knew different as she looked into his eyes and saw the anger and sadness there. She wanted to say something but she knew she couldn't as that would cause trouble for her. While the rejoicing went on Harry left the great hall and headed up to his private flat. A number of people saw him leave the great hall. The Slytherins, Harry's crew, some of the teachers, Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric all noticed Harry leaving. Dumbledore grinned to himself. He hadn't planned this but it could work in his favor. All he had to do now was lay a heavy guilt trip on Harry and he was sure it would break him. Dumbledore slipped away from the table. He had a letter to write. Snape rejoiced as he was sure it had brought the brat down a few pegs. McGonagall and the teachers who noticed Harry leaving were furious. There was nothing they could do at the moment.

Harry headed up to the stairs to the floor where he had his private flat. The pictures that were assigned to watch him as Harry moved around the castle now followed his progress up the stairs and into his flat, the word having reached Miyamoto in moments. He opened the door to the flat and let Harry in. Harry flopped down in a recliner as the fire popped up inside the fireplace. He sat there for a time until Hermione arrived a few minutes later. He moved to the edge of his seat and leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around him. Hermione held onto him for a time until he let go of her.

"I'm okay love," he said after a moment. "Your hug was just what I needed."

Hermione sighed as she brushed the front of his hair out of his eyes. "Harry, that… that was so unfair! They all know that you're the best seeker ever!"

Harry smiled up at her. "Thanks love. They made their choice and they will have to live with it. I am not going to force people to change. They have to do that on their own."

Harry stood up and gathered her up in his arms. Hermione leaned into him and they stayed like that for a bit, each one enjoying being close to the other. Miyamoto nodded as he watched them knowing it was Hermione's love for him that would carry him through the hard times. Both of them moved over to the couch and sat down on it, Hermione snuggling down into Harry as he wrapped his right arm around her. They sat there for a long time until Miyamoto announced curfew. Harry walked her to the door and wished her goodnight. Miyamoto saw her out and the pictures followed her up to Gryffindor tower. Harry turned to the living room area and went back to the recliner. He was feeling tired and he settled down in it to relax for a few minutes before going to be. Harry must have been a lot more tired than he realized because when he woke up in the recliner the next morning the clock on the mantle announced the time as being six in the morning, his usual time. He got out of the recliner and went about his normal morning routine, working out, shower, and breakfast in the flat. It was during lunch that Dumbledore's letter was delivered to him. He checked it for spells first and found a tracking spell. He destroyed it and checked once more for any others and found one inside the envelope, a spell designed to compel a person to do anything the caster wanted. Hermione and Neville both checked the envelope and letter again and finding it clean. Harry tucked it into his pack and continued on with his day. He would read it later in the safety of his flat. He was curious to see what Dumbledore wanted.

Harry opened the letter after the remains of his dinner was carried away by Bustah. The house elf sensed that something was wrong and he went back to the flat to see Harry open the letter from Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, it is obvious by now that you have become a great disappointment to all of us at Hogwarts. It is clear now to me that nobody likes you or even wants you here. I am sure that your parents would be very disappointed in you because of your actions towards me, and towards the vendetta you have carried out against me. Because of your actions against me, I am no longer in a position to where I can protect the Wizarding World against Voldemort or any of his followers. By attacking me in the way that you have, our enemies have won a great victory against us, and the innocent people you have condemned. By listening to the wrong people you have gone astray. I cannot help you now. I could have helped you in a great deal many things. Despite whatever you say you are indeed going dark, and now I find myself having to do something to prevent you from becoming the next dark lord. I can fix everything. All you have to do is surrender yourself to me and I will fix everything and put things back to the way they are supposed to be. I will give you to the end of the year to do so. If you do not then I will have no choice but to find you and bind all of your magic and put you under my control. It is for the greater good that you must follow me. Albus Dumbledore," Harry read out loud.

He crumpled up the letter in a ball of parchment and tossed it in anger at the fireplace and fell short. He turned away and Bustah made his move. He picked up the letter and disappeared, knowing that people needed to see the letter from Dumbledore. Bustah now knew that Harry was going to need protection from the evil man named Dumbledore. It was time to activate two special spies he had been training in secret for the last two years.

Flitwick was sitting at his desk when Bustah appeared. He handed Flitwick the letter and Flitwick smoothed it out and read it. By the time he was done reading it he was trembling in anger. This was the last thing Harry Potter needed.

"Please take this to McGonagall after I make a copy of it. We need evidence to prove that Dumbledore is not leaving Mr. Potter alone," Flitwick said. "Let her know I will call on her sometime tomorrow morning as we need to deal with this with a rational mind. I should have some suggestions by then."

"As you wish," Bustah nodded and disappeared with the original letter.

McGonagall had the same reaction as Flitwick did. Bustah left her there after delivering the message that Flitwick asked him to and appeared in house elf territory. He mentally called for the elf Dobby and he appeared.

"Dobby comes," he announced to Bustah.

Bustah nodded. "Good. The Dumbledore has threatened Harry Potter. This cannot be allowed. It is time for you and Winky to do what the both of you have been trained for. The both of you must now be bonded to Harry Potter in order to look after him. Both of you will protect Harry Potter. The Lady McGonagall will be advised as she must be brought into the plan to save Harry Potter from the evil Dumbledore."

Winky appeared a moment later. Bustah had taken her to Japan the moment he had found her, a total mess from all of the drinking she had been doing and not caring for herself ever since Crouch Sr. had dismissed her. Kazuya had bonded with her and in doing so, saved her from self destruction. He had bonded with Dobby as well and spent the two years in training both in the ninja arts. While both elves were nowhere near Bustah's skills as Bustah had been Kazuya's personal elf in years past, they were more than capable of protecting themselves but were very good at the skills they needed to move around places undetected. Harry had not seen Bustah in the time he had grown up in the village as Kazuya wanted Bustah to remain in the shadows and to constantly pop in and out of Hogwarts to spy on Dumbledore as he knew Harry would eventually go there. Bustah had joined the Hogwarts house elves after Harry turned ten and Dumbledore had accepted him there but not bonded to him. Now the time had come for Dobby and Winky to bond with Harry and start watching over him as he knew Harry would be in constant danger, not just from Dumbledore, but from Voldemort as well. The village seer had seen his return to the Wizarding World. Kazuya then wrote a letter to Harry and sent it to him via the secure letterbox. Bustah then returned to Hogwarts.

Dobby appeared in Harry's flat the next morning, startling him as he waited for breakfast. Dobby beamed as he set the tray on the table in front of Harry.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, instantly recognizing him from second year.

Dobby stood a bit straighter and beamed. "The great wizard Harry Potter recognizes me! I am so happy!"

"I've wondered what happened to you ever since I saw you last," Harry said.

Dobby sighed and drooped a bit. "I've been having a hard time trying to get a job with a wizard family. Nobody wants Dobby as they know that Dobby was once a Malfoy house elf, so Dobby has been without a family to care for. Dobby must bond with a wizard or Dobby will die. Dobby has been getting weak."

"So if you were to bond with someone, you would get better and stronger?" Harry asked. "You wouldn't lose your magic?"

Dobby nodded, his big ears flapping. "Yes. I would consider it an honor to work for the great Harry Potter. I know another elf that is in need of a wizard to take care of."

Harry instantly thought of Hermione. "Would this particular elf be willing to bond to a witch I know of?"

Dobby thought for a moment and realized that would work out well as Hermione would need protecting as well. Hermione arrived at that moment and found Harry talking to an elf. Harry looked up and saw Hermione there.

"Oh good, just the person I wanted to see. Come meet Dobby, the elf that gave me so much trouble back in my second year. He wants to bond to me and be my personal elf. He knows another elf who wants to bond to a witch and serve her too. You would know her as Winky…" Harry was interrupted by Hermione.

"Crouch Sr. former elf?" she asked. "The one he gave clothes to?"

"Yes, Miss Grangy," Dobby said. "She has been searching for a family to bond to and has spent time with various wizard families on a temporary basis and that has helped her from losing her magic and her life. You are a powerful witch. By bonding with Winky you would be restoring to her magic and life. There is much she can do for you."

"Be a big help to your various research projects as she knows more about the wizarding world that you and I do," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "I'll do it."

Winky appeared instantly, grabbing onto Hermione's hands and looking up at her with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What do I do?" Hermione asked.

"Simply say that you accept her as your bonded elf," Dobby said as he reached for Harry's hand.

Hermione looked down at the little girl elf and smiled. "Winky, I accept you as my bonded elf."

A blue glow surrounded both of them for a moment and faded away. Winky cried tears of joy as Hermione got down on one knee and patter the elf on the back. Harry turned to Dobby and said the same thing. The blue glow surrounded both for a moment and then Dobby was hopping up and down in joy. Harry smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Dobby, would you be willing to wear a uniform? It would consist of black pants, a white button up shirt, and a black vest with the Potter Crest on the left side," Harry asked him.

"Of course," Dobby beamed. "Everyone will know I am a Potter elf."

Hermione turned to Winky. "Would you be willing to wear a nice dress? I'd want you to look pretty."

Winky nodded, the tears still rolling down her face. "Mistress Granger is far too kind."

Bustah nodded as he looked on the scene before him from the shadows in the room. Master Kazuya would be so pleased. He popped out to join the meeting in progress up in the headmistress's office.

McGonagall had finished reading the letter that had been sent to Harry as Flitwick paced the floor, having seen the letter from last night. The paintings of the previous headmaster and headmistress's of Hogwarts all hissed their disapproval as Bustah appeared. Flitwick turned to the elf.

"Bustah? Is everything alright?" Flitwick asked.

Bustah nodded. "It is now, Master Flitwick. I have set protection around Harry Potter by convincing him to bond with the elf known as Dobby and Miss Granger to bond with the elf known as Winky. Both of them are more than willing to watch over them as they understand the threat the Dumbledore and any evil wizards and witched that want to harm Harry Potter pose to him and his lady."

Flitwick sighed in relief. "Well done, Bustah. You have seen the need to protect them and have done the best thing possible. They are to report to you, and you to me, and I in turn, will report to McGonagall, provided she agrees to all of this."

"I do, Filius. Well done Bustah. You are commended," McGonagall said. "I feel better knowing that they are being looked after now."

"So do I, Minerva. One less worry to deal with," Flitwick said.

Bustah disappeared and went looking for the Dumbledore, as it had become his job to watch the old man and make sure he did not become a threat to Harry Potter as he had a lot to deal with right now. Bustah had the feeling that things were about to get worse.

To Be Continued


	11. The Third Task

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 11

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: These marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 11

'The Third Task'

"Harry," Neville asked as the crew hung out in his personal flat a few days later, "I've been wondering why you haven't knocked off Dumbledore and Snape's heads and be done with all of this mess?"

Harry leaned back and nodded. "Good question, Neville. I'm glad you asked. I would in a heartbeat, but I haven't as I know Dumbledore knows more than he's willing to tell as he likes to keep his secrets very close to his chest. As for Snape, if I took his head Dumbledore would get suspicious, as would the Slytherins, as they know I don't like Snape at all. I don't need that kind of scrutiny right now."

"What is it that you think Dumbledore's holding back on?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "I've been going over all of my notes for the last three years to look for anything unusual and there's quite a bit to consider. First up is the sorcerer's stone. We all know what that was."

"A stone that makes gold and the elixir of life," George said.

"Right. We know for a fact that Voldemort in his spirit form took over Quirrell in an effort to get it and failed," Harry stated.

Ginny set down her can of soda and stared out into space. "Second year I found that diary and the memory of Tom Riddle used me."

"Third year was Sirius," Fred said.

"This year nothing has happened," Luna spoke up. "No DE's chasing you, no tweaked out werewolves coming after you, and no Voldemort."

"I know and that's got me worried. Something big is going to happen and I don't know what it is. But never mind that for now. As I've said, I've been going over everything and something did pop up as the number one most interesting thing," Harry paused to build up the suspense.

"Well?" Neville asked.

Harry reached for a box of pocky (a Japanese treat) and opened it. He took one stick out and passed the box around.

"The diary," he finally stated. "The diary is the number one bit of weirdness. Do you guys remember what I told you about it?"

There was silence for a few minutes as everybody searched their memories.

"According to Tom, he stored a bit of himself inside the diary so he could come back someday if he needed to," Harry reminded them.

Hermione jumped on that right away. "Isn't that dark magic?"

"I don't know if it is or not. It sounds like it is to me," Harry said.

"I bet Dumbledore knows," Neville said. "I bet Dumbledore knows and he's deliberately holding that knowledge back from you so he can try to make some kind of bargain with you."

Hermione looked shocked. "That…"

"Yip, be just like him to do that," Harry sighed.

The others looked serious as they took in what Neville had just said.

"Okay, so how do we find information on this?" Fred asked.

"We search it out," Hermione said. "The Hogwarts library won't have that information here. I'm sure Dumbledore has made sure of that."

"We tell Sirius," Luna said. "He could let Hermione into the Black library as he had stated once that it holds much information of dark stuff."

"I'll send him a letter right away," Harry said. "Hopefully he can help us out."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Ginny asked.

"Do what we always do," Harry grinned. "We stick together."

That broke up the meeting and everybody headed back to their dorms.

Harry did send Sirius a letter the next day. Harry wrote about the incident down in the Chamber of Secrets and hoped that would get Sirius to allow Hermione into the Black Library. If anybody could find answers from a book it would be Hermione. The memory of the conversation with Tom about the diary was the first real clue about the mystery that was Tom Riddle. Harry wondered if that was the only thing that housed a part of him or if there were others. He recalled the conversation he had with Kazuya about the bit of darkness he had inside his scar when he first came to the village. Could that have been another bit of Voldemort from the night his parents were killed? Harry included that bit of information in the letter and then sent it off in the secure letterbox he had as Sirius now had one. The goblins insisted on it as they believed that if given the chance, Dumbledore would make an effort to steal Harry's mail. Harry agreed with them and accepted it before he left Gringotts after the initial meeting with Ragnock. Now everybody that was in the know had one. Harry insisted that Hermione's parents have one too even though they didn't know everything. He reasoned that there would be plenty of time to tell them everything once all of this was over. He just hoped that they would understand the need to keep them in the dark as Harry was afraid of Dumbledore picking their minds apart, and he was the kind of person who would do that. Hermione agreed with Harry once he explained his reasons for not telling them everything. Harry went back to his recliner and sat down and stared into the fire for a bit longer. Thinking about all of this was giving him a headache, so he closed his eyes and began to meditate in an effort to clear his mind of everything. Writing to Sirius had been the right thing to do as Harry was sure he would get answers.

Draco Malfoy and his crew did their best to antagonize Harry in the weeks leading up to the Hogwarts match with Durmstrang. Harry did his best to ignore the little rotter and took out his anger and frustrations out on the training dummies he had in his training room. Hermione and the others could tell when Draco and Snape had been ragging on Harry in the worst way on certain days by the number of shredded dummies he left behind. Hermione did her best to keep Harry calm during those encounters by sticking close to him and Harry appreciated that. Even Dumbledore got into the act by trying to give him detentions for anything that went wrong in the classroom. Harry took to spending his weekends in his flat as he thought the less encounters with the wrong sort of people was the best thing he could do. If the other champions wanted to see Harry they would meet in various empty classrooms, as they were doing at the moment on a rainy April day. Viktor was expressing his anger at the situation.

"I am ready to punch out that little rotter," he stated as he paced the floor. "That Malfoy is always running off his mouth as to how much more superior he is over you, Harry. The other Durmstrang students don't like him either."

Harry chuckled at that. "Well, think of what would happen if Malfoy Sr. did send him to Durmstrang. I distinctly remember him telling people that his father wanted to send him to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, but his dear Mommy wanted him close to home."

Viktor turned and growled at Harry. "That little punk wouldn't last the day. He would have been beaten up the moment he started spouting that pureblood crap."

"You don't believe in it?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Never have," Viktor said. "I've always believed it's the amount of magic in a person that makes them who they are."

Fleur nodded. "Beauxbatons doesn't follow that kind of talk either. I stand with Viktor on what he said. I believe that as well."

"Don't let Draco get to you, Harry. It's what he wants. He's trying to get a rise out of you so he can go crying to Snape that you're beating him up or some such nonsense. How you are keeping your cool around him is beyond me," Cedric said.

Harry smiled. "You should see the condition of the training room after I get done shredding up Draco, Snape, and Dumbledore dummies."

The four of them shared a laugh over that.

Harry passed around another round of butterbeer to the group as the conversation continued about the situation.

"We have one on our ship," Viktor said after a moment. "Feels good to give my magic a good workout."

Fleur nodded. "I have been doing the same inside the coach as Madame Maxime insisted I do so after putting in one. The others have been practicing their practicals in there as well. She believes that constant practice will make us better at our magic."

"So what are you going to do during the game?" Viktor asked.

"Read," Harry replied. "I got a new novel I've wanted to read and that seems to be a good time to do it."

"Won't people think you're hiding out?" Cedric asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Let them think what they want, I don't care. Yes I am hurt by it. It truly bothers me that the school has turned on me. What really surprises me is the fact that a lot of people voted for Draco to be the seeker."

Cedric sighed at that and looked uncomfortable. Then he looked up at Harry.

"I was told by a friend that all four houses agreed to vote for Draco because they wanted to get back at you for submitting your name into the goblet and cheating the Age Line," Cedric sighed.

"But Harry swore an Oath that he didn't do it!" Viktor protested.

"The four of us know that," Fleur said. "There's no doubt in my mind that Harry didn't do it. If he had, his magic would have left him when he made that oath."

"If Harry had done it he would have never made that oath knowing he would lose his magic," Viktor said.

"Good point," Cedric conceded. "But Harry's not like that."

Harry stood up. "Don't worry too much about it, okay? Just go and have fun."

Viktor nodded at Harry. "You are a much better person than they are, Harry Potter."

"Thanks Viktor," Harry nodded at Viktor. "I appreciate that."

"I agree," Fleur said.

"As do I," Cedric said.

Harry felt a warm feeling deep inside. This was what having friends was all about.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Nice to know who my friends are," Harry said.

From somewhere inside the castle a bell tolled the time. They counted off nine bells.

"Curfew is in an hour," Cedric said. "I need to get back."

The meeting broke up as they headed off to their respective dorms.

Game day was on a Saturday in the middle of April, and the day was a clear one. Harry followed his usual morning routine going down into his trunk to the training room and putting in a hard workout. Dobby had his breakfast out on the table in his flat when Harry came out of the bath. He opened up the Daily Prophet to look at the headlines while having coffee and it was talking about the match between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Not a word was said about Harry not being the seeker for Hogwarts in the match nor was anyone questioning why he hadn't been chosen for the Hogwarts seeker position. Harry went through the paper front to back and didn't see anything else unusual except for the talk regarding the third task. There was speculation as to who would win it. Cedric was getting the best odds with Harry getting very poor odds. Harry kept on reading and didn't find anything else. He put the paper aside and reached for his new book when Miyamoto spoke up.

"Hermione's coming," he reported. "One of the paintings on the second floor landing sent word."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Let her in when she gets here. Make sure she's clean."

"She is. Miss Leanore in the charms classroom told me she saw Hermione leave a tracking spell in the classroom on a rat," Miyamoto said.

"Good for her," Harry said as he pulled on a short kimono. "Sirius insisted that we check ourselves constantly. If Dumbledore were to learn where I am he'd be in here in a heartbeat and there would be trouble."

"We can't afford that," Miyamoto said as he swung open the hidden door.

Hermione came in and the door closed behind her just as Harry's letterbox chimed. Harry went over to it and opened it to find a letter in there from Sirius.

"Perfect timing, Hermione. Just got a letter from Sirius," Harry said to her as she hugged him.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked as she stripped off her heavy jacket and scarf.

Dobby popped in with tea and biscuits and left. Harry sat down and opened the letter and scanned it.

"Okay, Sirius said that the diary sounded very scary. The fact that it held a fragment of Voldemort is even scarier. He went looking for answers in the Black library as there are very dark books in there and didn't want you getting hurt. He came across something called a horcrux that fits the description of what Tom said the diary was. He is continuing to search for more answers as there seems to be very little known about it. He has friends in certain places that can help him. He thinks I'm onto something, and he thinks this could be one of Dumbledore's big secrets," Harry summarized the letter.

Hermione had written the word down and was looking at it with a serious look on her face. "I'm very positive we won't find anything about it in the library as I am sure Dumbledore has removed any and all books that would hold any kind of a reference to it. So how do we squeeze the information out of Dumbledore?"

Harry laughed out loud. "Never happen. The old man has a way of avoiding the questions by very subtly redirecting you someplace else. No, we'll have to find out things on our own. I think that sooner or later Dumbledore is going to try and placate me by sharing one of his secrets with me thinking I'll be so happy that I'll be willing to work with him. Not gonna happen. As I said before, if I did anything to Dumbledore, it could backfire into my face and Dumbledore could and would use it against me. Same thing for Snape. Both of them are just too crafty to let a fourteen year old kid take them down. I'd get taken in. Too many questions would be asked. They want to avoid that as much as I do. They would make an effort to work something on me from the shadows using other people and I wouldn't put it past him if he was trying to work something so he could regain power in one of the three seats he's lost because of my lawsuits against him. So I have to find a way to get the information I need."

"At least you know what the prophecy says thanks to your Dad's journals," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and I'm lucky it was in the previous one before the last one so it's still a secret. I'm sure that Dumbledore knows that I know it due to the fact that I had discovered Mum and Dad's journals. I do have them locked up tight in Potter House. Dad's final journal is there now with the others in secure storage," Harry said.

"Now that we know about the diary having been one and you had one in your scar, I'm wondering if Voldemort made any others," Hermione getting a serious look on her face, and Harry knew she had gone into researcher mode.

"I didn't think of that," Harry confessed a moment later as he considered what Hermione had just said. "I'll include that in the next letter to Sirius."

"If there are others, what would they be in?" Hermione questioned.

Harry stood up and began pacing the floor. "Good question. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing unless Dumbledore decided to give up whatever information he knows."

"Which might never happen," Hermione sighed.

"Precisely, my dear Miss Watson," Harry cracked.

Hermione had to giggle at that. Harry stopped in front of the fireplace and stared into the fire for a few minutes and then sighed. Hermione got up and walked over to Harry and put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them for a bit.

"Patience, Harry. I'm sure we will find out soon enough," she said.

Harry hoped that she was right.

Monday morning Harry headed to his first class of the day, double potions with the Slytherins. Harry took his usual place in the back of the room and sat down as people in the room chattered away about the Durmstrang-Hogwarts match. Snape strode in as he always did and the door slammed closed behind him. The room went quiet as he glared at everybody. He pointed his wand at the blackboard and the potion for the day appeared. Harry was the last to collect the ingredients for the potion and Snape sneered at him as he went back to his worktable.

"Poor Mr. Potter. Had to go and sulk in his hidey hole and pout about not being the big star out on the Quidditch pitch," Snape sneered.

Harry ignored him and went about his work putting together his potion. Snape spent most of the time hanging over Harry's shoulder criticizing his potion making skills, jumping on him for every little thing, and when the potion was done Snape examined it, using the ladle to get a closer look at it.

"A poorly made potion, Potter. You get a zero for the day," he snapped as he vanished it with a wave of his wand.

Harry knew that was a lie as it had been the right color and consistency. Harry didn't say a thing but let Snape's comments slide. Harry took notes on the lecture that followed and once the class was over, he packed up his pack and left quietly, Draco's equally cutting comments following him out the door. The Ravenclaws didn't say a thing in Harry's defense and Harry was hard pressed to keep a grip on his temper. Harry headed up to the great hall from the dungeons for lunch. He left lunch a bit early and slipped into an unused classroom to document the event in potions as he was planning another suit against Snape for harassment. He was now seriously reconsidering his stance on assassinating Snape. Harry headed for charms class as that one was next. Flitwick nodded to Harry as Harry entered the classroom. Harry took his seat in the back corner as he usually did. As this class was shared with Gryffindor, Hermione joined him and Harry felt a little better for having somebody familiar with him. Hermione nodded to Harry and gave him a smile and he felt better about his day.

"Want to go into Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" Harry asked her after charms class.

"Yes," she said without hesitation as one of the Gryffindor boys came up to them.

"Why do you want to go out with that loser, Granger, when you can have me?" Cormick McLaggen sneered at Harry while trying to show off.

"Because Harry is more of a man than you will ever be," Hermione shot back.

McLaggen glared at Harry before turning to Hermione. "He's got you confounded, Hermione. I can show you a much better time than he can."

"You're the one confounded, McLaggen. You're so hung up on yourself it's pathetic," Hermione shot back.

McLaggen turned on Harry but before he could do anything, Flitwick came out of the classroom and McLaggen immediately walked off. Everyone watching the confrontation immediately scurried off leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the hall.

Harry and Hermione never made it to Hogsmeade that weekend, as Neville found out about a potential attack on them and reported it to McGonagall. McGonagall in turn talked to Harry and it was decided for their safety they should remain in the castle until the end of the year.

"Hogsmeade isn't going anywhere, Harry. There will be other times," Hermione said as they enjoyed tea and sandwiches in his flat.

Harry nodded. "I know. Would have been fun to get away for a few hours. I will be glad when this year is done."

"I agree," Hermione said, and the matter was closed.

Harry continued to train, knowing he was going to need every bit of skill he had to survive the third task, never mind winning the thing. That wasn't important anymore. Harry would be satisfied with second or third place. Harry kept a watch over the maze developing as the hedges grew over the next few weeks. The third task was now scheduled for the first weekend in May and Harry worked even harder to make sure he was ready for it. Sirius had shown up and volunteered to stand with Harry on the field prior to his going inside the maze. Harry felt relieved by that as Flitwick was going to be one of the watchers. All of the tournament officials would be surrounding the maze on the night of the third task as their job would be to prevent other people from going inside and to go in if and when one of the champions signaled for help. Harry had gone out there two days before to walk around the maze and check it out. He wasn't allowed to go inside and there were a few people watching to make sure nobody got in there until after the third task was over. All he knew was that it was scheduled to start Saturday evening. Harry decided to go into meditation Saturday morning and use the time to mentally prepare. He knew he would be checked for any kind of device or weapon prior to going into the maze as the rules stated that nothing could be taken into any of the tasks other than his wand. Harry changed his mind after another confrontation with Draco making nasty comments to him.

"Are you scared yet, Potty?" Draco sneered at him. "I've got a bet going that you'll be pissing your pants and screaming for help within five minutes of going in there, or are you gonna have that mudblood Granger holding your hand while you're in there?"

The other Slytherins behind Draco laughed as Harry stood there staring at Draco.

"Good for you, Malfoy. I'm so proud of you for coming up with that insult. Did you have help on that or did it take you a few days to come up with that?" Harry shot back. "Oh I forgot, you don't have enough brain cells to think on your own."

Draco immediately got fluffed up over the comment, his face turning red with anger as the other Slytherins hissed in anger.

"You'll pay for that insult to my honor, Potter!" Malfoy snarled.

"I will?" Harry asked as he patted down his pockets. "Oh dear, it seems I left my wallet in my other pants. Sorry old boy."

Malfoy started reaching for his wand when a loud thunk was heard from nearby. The Slytherins immediately scattered like the cowardly rats they were. Harry turned around to see Alistor Moody behind him. The man didn't say a word, just nodded to him. Harry took it for what it was, a warning to move on. Harry headed up to his private flat making sure nobody was trailing him. Harry stayed in there from Thursday evening to Saturday evening, when it was time to start. Sirius and Hermione would escort him down.

The area where the Quidditch pitch had stood had been changed. The spectator stands were in a half circle around the four openings. There were torches everywhere. The stands were jammed full of people. Hermione gave him a kiss for luck and Cho Chang did the same to Cedric before the two girls headed up to the stands. Viktor walked over to the three of them and shook hands with the three of them.

"I wish you all good luck," he said.

"Thank you Viktor, and the same to you," Harry smiled as he returned the handshake and did the same with the other three.

Harry went over to where Sirius was standing in front of the entrance that Harry was assigned to. Sirius nodded.

"Well done, pup. Keep your head together, approach each situation carefully, and watch your back," Sirius advised him as Daichi Souta approached the podium.

Harry watched the man stand there with his hands behind his back and glare at the spectators and they fell quiet. Harry wondered if the man was ninja as he felt the immense power rolling off the man.

"It is very simple," Daichi began after a moment. "Each champion will enter the maze through their assigned entry point. They will them move through the maze to the center where one of them will find the TriWizard's Tournament Cup. The first to claim it wins. But they now will be warned. There is much danger within. If they are unable to continue they are to send up red sparks and the many Aurors, tournament officials, and volunteers will go in and assist them."

As Daichi spoke, he scanned the crowd and the people listening shivered from the glare he was giving them. Harry saw Dumbledore react to the glare and wondered once more what kind of power the man had that made Dumbledore so nervous.

"Now is the time for the champions to enter," he said.

He turned to face the champions and Harry returned his stare with one of his own. The man's black eyes did not react.

"Turn and face the entry," he commanded.

All four of them did and Sirius stepped away from Harry as Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Maxime stepped back.

"Go!" he commanded, and Harry entered the maze.

Harry immediately went defensive and alert.

The first thing he noticed was the hedge closing in behind him. The entry had closed up and he knew he was on his own now. He stood there for a moment and relaxed, feeling an icy calm come over him. He slipped into Getsumi no Michi, becoming aware of everything around him. Harry began moving forward, letting his senses lead him. Any doubt he had, any fear that he had, and any thought he had faded away. He was now completely focused on the task at hand. His Potter wand was in his right hand by his side. He moved forward, looking around him as he moved. He stopped at the t intersection and was looking to his left when he heard the sound of a branch breaking from his right. He immediately went into a defensive stance and moved forward cautiously. He reached a right turn in a few steps when suddenly a large snake popped out at him. Harry reacted quickly, moving to the right as his left hand whipped out and caught the snake's head with his left thumb just below the gaping jaw. Harry brought up his wand and used stupefy to knock out the snake. It immediately went limp in his left hand. Harry laid it on the ground in the middle of the path to make it obvious to the others if they came this way. Harry listened carefully as he stood up. If the snake attacked him here, then he must be on the right path, he reasoned. That meant the other threats would point him in the right direction. Harry started moving once more. He stepped cautiously, his wand by his side, listening carefully, looking in all directions, and using his well trained senses to search for more threats. Harry knew that not all of the threats would be that easy to overcome. Some of them would really test him. Harry reached a four way and paused for a moment. He happened to glance down and there on the ground was a bottle. It was dark colored so he couldn't see into it. It was stoppered so he had no way of knowing what was inside. Harry used his wand to try and scan it but the spells were reflected back at him. Harry got on his knees and carefully probed the ground around the bottle for any kind of triggers. He didn't find any to he touched the bottle and it felt cool to the touch. He wondered if there was a cold liquid inside of it. This would be a Snape trap. Harry carefully rotated the bottle and examined it carefully for some kind of clue as to what it was. Then he started to lift the bottle.

Harry immediately regretted it as the worm like creature came flying out of the hole that had been beneath the bottle. Harry didn't waste time as he reacted, bringing the bottle down hard on top of the creature's head. The creature squealed loudly as the bottle shattered, the liquid inside of it going everywhere. The creature retreated for a moment, giving Harry the chance to roll backwards, knowing the creature would have to come out of the hole a lot further than it had in order to get Harry. It did, and Harry used the blasting spell to knock it away from him. Suddenly vines popped out of the hedge on his right side and wrapped themselves around the worm like creature and dragged it into it. The hedge stopped quivering a moment later and Harry watched the hole in front of him expecting something else to pop out of it. Nothing did. Harry brought his left hand up and sniffed at the liquid on his skin. Water. It was water. Harry stood up and moved forward once more. His mind tucked the image of the creature away in his to check out later file in his head. Seeing the creature made him wonder just how many strange creatures would be in there and if they were Hagrid's doing knowing the half giant's fondness for interesting creatures. Harry slowly cracked his neck muscles to try and relieve the stress and moved on. His theory about the threats pointing him in the right direction seemed to be a good guess but he wasn't going to rely on them pointing him in the right direction. Harry was sure one or more of them could be misdirection. Harry moved a bit faster now as he continued to look in every direction as his senses were very alert. A wisp of fog drifted through the hedges in front of him and he paused to see what it would reveal, and it did reveal something, a silver gate with a dragon in the middle of it. Harry stopped a few feet from it and started to study it carefully.

He didn't see anything unusual about the gate. He waved his wand over it but the revealing spell didn't uncover anything. Harry put his hand on the lever and tried to open the gate but it was locked. Harry stepped back and cast the unlocking spell. It popped open with a click and stopped a few inches away from the post. Harry moved forward to push it open and waited for the threat to pop up. Nothing happened and Harry went through the gate. It closed behind him and he took one more step and suddenly found himself upside down, hanging in midair by his right ankle.

"Finite incantem," Harry whispered as he waved his wand.

This had to be a Sirius inspired trap. As Harry dropped down, a pair of fire salamanders popped out of nowhere and attacked. Harry used his left hand to propel himself over them and landed behind them. He whipped up his wand and attacked.

"Aquamenti!" he called out, putting a bit of power behind the spell.

Water burst out of the tip of his wand, hitting the one to the right of him in the face as the salamander had spun around in an attempt to attack Harry. It got blown back into the silver gate as the one on Harry's left attacked. Harry turned the water on that one and knocked him back into the other one, pinning both against the gate. He kept up the stream of water as the first one faded away, and then the second one faded away a few seconds later. Harry immediately spun around to check behind him for any more threats. There was a rustling sound in the hedge and a fire crab appeared. It turned around and fired a stream of fire at Harry from… well, from someplace. Harry immediately reacted, doing a flip in midair as he flew over the crab and hit it with flipendo, knowing the spell would knock it onto its shell. He landed on his feet and quickly moved to the corner that would make him go left and quickly checked to make sure the coast was clear, and it wasn't. There were two more waiting for Harry and he immediately did a couple of forward flips, hitting each one with flipendo as he passed over each one before they could react. He scrambled into the safety of the next turn going right. Three imps popped out of the hedge and Harry went defensive, using a right leg sweep to knock them down. He saw the cage at the end of the path and managed to stun one of them and tossed it into the cage as he hit the second one coming at him with the blasting spell, sending that one into the one behind him. Harry pounced on that one and tossed him into the cage while punching the third one in the face, knocking that one down. Harry tossed that one into the cage without breaking his stride and slammed the cage shut with the accio spell on the lid, trapping them inside as he cast the locking spell. Who knew all those spells he learned from Hogwarts and the crew would be so helpful? They were, and Harry was glad he learned them.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath as the imps squealed in rage behind him. Harry was glad they were in there and not all over him. Time to get a move on. Harry looked up in front of him to find another four way in front of him. Reaching out with his senses he knew that going straight would put him at a dead end. Going right didn't feel right and going left gave him the feeling that something was waiting there. Harry went left. He jogged down the passageway until he saw something dark in front of him. Just before he was able to find out what it was, something was coming at him fast out of the right hand turn. Harry turned just in time and got his left hand up to block the punch Viktor had aimed at his head. As Harry blocked the punch, he got a good look into Viktor's eyes. They were wide open and they had a crazy look to them.

"He's been cursed!" Harry realized.

Harry moved, using the right side of his body to check Viktor and put him into a spin. Viktor's arms flailed as he tried to keep his balance. The dark shape ahead of Harry began to move and Harry fired a flash spell at it. The bright light stopped whatever it was and it squealed loudly. Harry instantly knew what it was, having heard that sound before accompanied by clicking sounds. It was one of the acromantulas, a giant spider from Aragog's nest. Harry mentally cursed his luck as the spider recovered. Harry moved quickly as something colored flashed past him, hitting the spider. Harry ducked under Viktor's wild swing and jabbed his wand forward, casting stupefy. Viktor went down knocked out cold.

"You okay, Harry?" Cedric called out.

"For the moment," Harry called out. "Viktor was looking to check my hat."

Both of them moved in opposite directions as the spider attacked once more.

"He got cursed?" Cedric asked as the both of them cast flipendo.

"Yeah. I hope he didn't get Fleur," Harry said as both of them jumped backwards out of range of the spider's leg.

Cedric attempted a blasting spell and knocked it back a few feet. "I haven't seen her ever since we got started."

Harry dropped onto his back and pointed his wand at the underside of the spider and fired off a concussion blast. That one worked, the shock wave tossing the spider backwards. Cedric followed up with one of his own and both of them worked as a team, knocking it back until suddenly it disappeared. Both of them stared into the hole it had dropped into that was now rapidly filling in.

"Damn that was a slick one," Cedric commented.

Harry turned back to check on Viktor. He was still out cold. Harry raised his wand and sent up a shower of red sparks.

"That will bring people running," Cedric said.

"Good. I'd like to know what the hell happened to him," Harry said as they started down the passageway past the spot where the spider had been.

They came to a t intersection and something within Harry said to go left.

"I'm going right," Cedric said. "See you later."

"Take care," Harry called out as he went to the left.

He jogged down the passageway until he reached another turn and ducked at the last possible second as branches suddenly reached out for him.

"Diffindo!" Harry called out the cutting spell, cutting the branches that were attacking him.

The branches that got cut fell to the ground as the others retreated back into the hedge. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and moved on.

Harry paused at a four way intersection to rest as he was starting to tire. He wanted something cold to drink and risked reaching into shadow for a bottle of cold water hoping that that bit of ninja magic wouldn't be noticed. Nobody could explain that bit of power that Harry had, and the only explanation that Kazuya could come up with was that Harry's magic recognized the ninja magic he had learned and created some kind of 'pocket' for Harry to store things that were needed and gave them to him when they were needed and always the right item at the right time. At the moment Harry wanted a bottle of cold water and that's what it delivered to Harry. Harry chugged down the cold water and immediately felt refreshed. He put the bottle back in the 'pocket' and moved on, going straight as he felt it was the right move. It had been the right move as Harry came upon Fleur getting yanked under the hedge by a bunch of branches wrapped around her. He cast diffindo in an effort to save her and tried to pull her out of the hedge but failed. Harry sent up a shower of red sparks and moved on, hoping she would be okay. He turned the next corner and came upon another creature, and he recognized it as a Sphinx from history of magic class. This was going to be fun as he liked logic puzzles.

"In order to get past me, Harry Potter," the creature spoke in a serene manner, "you must solve a riddle foe me."

Harry nodded. "Okay. May I hear it please?"

The Sphinx nodded and then spoke once more.

_"First think of the person who lives in disguise _

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

Now string them together and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry thought about that for a few minutes, his mind picking apart the puzzle as Hermione had taught him to do. He smiled after a few minutes of working it out and looked up at the Sphinx.

"Spider. It's a spider," Harry beamed in triumph.

The Sphinx nodded, looking pleased. "Well done Harry Potter. I was honored to have met you. Fare thee well, young wizard."

The Sphinx stood up and moved to the side. Harry went past it and made one last turn to see Cedric coming from the other side. Both of them arrived at the cup at the same time. Cedric grinned at Harry.

"Wow. Talk about perfect timing," Cedric laughed.

Harry laughed too. "So how do we decide who gets the cup?"

Cedric grew serious. "How about the both of us? I don't mind sharing the prize or the glory. Be a Hogwarts win no matter who takes the cup."

"I like that idea," Harry said. "So let's both grab it on the count of three."

Cedric grinned. "Deal. I like you, Harry. Always thought you were a good man."

"Thanks Cedric. I appreciate that," Harry said.

Both of them went over to the cup, Harry on one side and Cedric on the other. They reached out for it and got ready.

"One, two, and three!" both of them called out and grabbed the handles at the same time.

Cedric and Harry felt the portkey effect grab hold of them and the world around them instantly disappeared in a swirl of colors and sound.

To Be Continued


	12. A Graveyard Battle

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 12

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: these marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 12

'Battle in the Graveyard'

Cedric and Harry both grabbed the handles on the big glowing TriWizard's Trophy and they felt a slight jerk within them as their world was suddenly enveloped in a swirl of colors and sound. Harry saw the shocked look on Cedric's face and realized this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Kuso!" Harry snarled.

Someone was gonna get their ass kicked for this! Harry ran down the list of suspects, and it was a very short list. Dumbledore, the DE's, or somebody with a grudge. A moment later the world stopped spinning and they popped out into normal time once more and crash landed on the ground.

"Kill the spare," the calm soft voice sounded from in front of them.

Harry reacted immediately, knocking Cedric away from him and down on the ground, the green killing spell narrowly missing him by scant inches. Cedric landed hard once more, smacking the back of his head on something and rattling his mind good. Harry didn't hesitate to go into action, pulling the Potter wand and attacking. Harry recognized Peter Pettigrew as he snapped off the first offensive spell in his direction. Peter sneered and raised his wand to deflect the spell away from him. Harry noted a bundle in Peter's left arm and wondered just what the hell it was until Peter moved enough for Harry to see. It was without a doubt the ugliest baby Harry had ever seen. The baby turned its head and looked at Harry, and Harry instantly knew who it was. Voldemort. His worst fear had been realized. Harry fought back his fear and attacked once more, moving as he did so. It was time to see if his training would pay off. Peter fired off another spell, forcing Harry to move. Peter quickly put Voldemort on the ground by the large cauldron sitting a few feet away. Harry used the opportunity to use flipendo to knock Peter backwards but Peter flipped up a shield and the spell bounced away harmlessly. Instead of standing there and watching what his spell did, Harry followed up with other spells, pacing himself so he wouldn't tire out fast. Cedric at this point managed to sit up behind the tall tombstone and started to watch Harry duel with Peter. He saw the spells flashing between them and marveled at how fast and sure Harry was.

"Harry's been training," Cedric realized. "Something all of us should be doing."

Cedric made up his mind to convince his father to raise hell over the current methods of teaching at Hogwarts. The changes McGonagall had done were a good start, but more needed to be done. The students of Hogwarts needed to be prepared for this Voldemort, if he should ever come back, and tonight he would, as Cedric was convinced that the cauldron he saw would be the ways and means needed to revive Voldemort. Cedric started looking for his wand and then realized he didn't have it on him. He mentally cursed himself for having lost it. He turned his attention back to the battle, his mind starting to work on an escape plan.

Harry was trying to move Peter away from Voldemort as he was sure the man was very vulnerable in his ugly baby form, knowing that one good shot could end the threat of Voldemort for good. Voldemort must have figured out what Harry was trying to do as he had gotten on his hands and knees and crawled around the cauldron for his safety. Harry changed direction and started attacking Peter from another direction. Peter moved in the direction Harry wanted him to go in, something that Harry had hoped he would do and pressed the advantage. Peter laughed at Harry.

"Nice try, Potter. But you need to do a lot better than that," Peter taunted.

Harry knew that Peter was trying to get him all riled up so that he would react in anger. Harry kept a grip on his temper and kept up his attacks on Peter, trying to push him away from the cauldron. Peter was doing his best to block everything that Harry sent at him. Harry wondered if Peter had been training as well. Peter certainly had changed in the year since he had last seen him, a weak coward begging for mercy on his knees inside the room in the shrieking shack. According to his Dad's journals, Peter wasn't much of a wizard, constantly needing help to get his assignments done, failed potions, barely scraped through the other classes, and didn't have a whole lot of courage, something he had seen for himself in the shrieking shack last spring. Something must have happened to Peter to make him a lot more confident of himself. Harry wondered what it was that made Peter different.

An offensive spell from Peter nearly caught Harry unaware. Harry managed to avoid it as he cast protego to block it and then snapped off a pair of offensive spells to turn things his way once more. Peter stumbled back as one of the blasting spells slipped through his shield and caught him in the center of his chest. Harry followed up with a couple more of the blasting spells moving Peter away from the cauldron. Harry moved forward as he bounced from side to side to avoid Peter's spells. Cedric cheered him on mentally from where he was. He now had what he thought was the perfect escape plan. He would slowly move towards the cup and get into position to where he could grab the cup when Potter grabbed one of his ankles. That would cause the portkey to activate and take them back to the maze. As Harry was keeping Peter busy that would give him the opportunity to move in that direction. Cedric started moving that way, a little at a time, watching the fight and moving only when Peter was blocking Harry's offensive spells. Harry was intently watching Peter, waiting for his big chance to move in and try physical attacks. One of the things Harry had noticed was that the average wizard tended to rely on their magic to protect them too much. They seemed to never consider the idea of what would they do if they lost their wand? That was one of the reasons why Harry constantly trained his ninja skills in the event he should ever lose his wand. He wanted to have every advantage possible in a fight as he knew what would happen if he lost and he had no intention of ever losing a fight. Both of them kept going at each other, Harry and Peter trying to gain the advantage over the other. Peter grinned as Harry stumbled as he tried to avoid the trip jinx.

"Getting weaker, Potter. I almost have you!" Peter chortled as he snapped off another spell at Harry.

"No you don't, Peter. You don't have me at all," Harry said with confidence.

Harry decided to try reverse psychology on Peter. "Dad wrote about you in his journals. Said that you were such a weak wizard he had to do all of your homework for you."

"That's a lie!" Peter snarled as he grew angry. "I was the brains of the outfit. They looked to me for everything!"

Harry knew his words had hit home with Peter. So he attacked once more with something he knew.

"Dad said you couldn't lead shit to a toilet if you tried," Harry fired back and Cedric nearly gave himself away by his laughter.

That really got Peter all fired up and he attacked. Harry knocked all of Peter's attacks away with protego and a few simple dodges.

"Dad said you couldn't charm a girl out of her knickers on your best day," Harry verbally attacked once more and Peter responded to that one with another flurry of attacks against Harry.

Harry noticed his verbal attacks were working. Peter was starting to lose control over him self and was starting to make mistakes. So Harry jabbed him again with another verbal attack.

"In fact, Dad said you couldn't catch crabs from a two galleon hooker," Harry taunted the now raging mad Peter.

Peter charged forwards firing off spells as fast as he could. Harry blocked as many of them as he could while dancing around the other ones. Cedric knew without a doubt that Harry had been training for fights like thins one. He knew that once they got out of this mess, he was going to ask Harry if he could join his training sessions. Cedric knew he needed to practice his defensive and offensive spells. He turned his attention back to the fight in progress.

"Come on, Peter!" Harry yelled. "You can do better than that!"

Peter was firing spells as fast as he could and Harry was defending himself from Peter's attacks by moving around and using shields. What Harry didn't notice was that every time one of Peter's spells hit the tombstones behind him, the spells cast by Peter were knocking chips off of the stone and marble and flying everywhere. Harry had been moving to the right in an effort to avoid the spells that Peter was casting and really wasn't paying attention to where he was putting his feet, something every well trained ninja learns while keeping his eyes on his targets, and he was slowly moving onto a large tombstone that lay flat over a particular grave. Fate is often a very cold hearted bitch, eager to teach people lessons about life and was now about to teach Harry Potter a lesson in the art of combat. Pay attention to where you are going.

Harry was nearly in the center of the flat tombstone, watching an angry Peter attacking and deflecting his spells with shields and his dodging when his right foot came down on a little round stone that had been flung up on the tombstone by one of the spells from Peter that Harry had deflected into the ground. The little round stone immediately slid forward as Harry stepped on it. Harry immediately lost his balance, and his concentration, and fell backwards aided by one of Peter's spells. Harry landed hard on his back and the shock of his landing caused him to let go of his wand and it flew off to the right of him and landed just out of reach. Peter sensed opportunity and just before Harry could react, cast incarcerous and bound him tightly to the tombstone with magical ropes from his feet right up to his chin. Harry wasn't going anywhere. Cedric groaned as he lightly tapped his forehead against the tombstone he was hiding behind. He mentally prepared himself for battle.

"Now I got you!" crowed a very demented Peter as he advanced on Harry, his eyes bugging out as he smiled in a very demented way. "My master will be so pleased!"

"Indeed I am, Wormtail. You have managed to conquer the boy. Well done. Now you know what it is you have to do," the soft calm voice of Voldemort said.

Harry and Peter looked towards the cauldron to see the baby Voldemort sitting there with his tiny arms folded in front of himself, looking at the both of them with such a very serious look. Peter grinned at Harry as he backed away.

"Congratulations Potter! You are our guest of honor at my master's rebirthing!"

Peter cackled dementedly as he turned to Voldemort.

"Come along now, Wormtail. The boy's time is not yet at hand. You need to start the ritual to give me a body," Voldemort said.

Harry began wiggling around trying to break free of his bonds. He gave that up and managed to curl his right hand inward and the handle of a razor sharp knife popped into his hand. He began working on cutting the ropes away from himself. Peter picked up Voldemort and lit the fire underneath the cauldron with incindio. The fire flared up and then settled down. Peter laughed out loud joyously as he pulled the blanket away from the baby that was Voldemort. Cedric heaved up into a nearby bush at the sight of the naked deformed ugly baby. Peter raised him up over the cauldron and laughed dementedly once more. It was obvious to Harry that Peter was slowly slipping around the bend into insanity. If Harry had to handle that ugly baby, he probably would have gone nuts too.

Peter dropped the baby into the now boiling cauldron and turned to Harry, a very loony smile on his face. He brought up his wand and walked up to Harry and leaned in close to him. Harry could see the blood veins in Peter's eyes.

"He he he," Peter chuckled in a very demented way and waved his wand. "Bone of the father," he whispered as his eyes bugged out, "unknowingly taken, you will revive your son."

Harry watched in a horrified fascination as powdered bone came out from underneath the slab he was lying on. Cedric had gone pale as he watched. This was not turning out well. The powdered bone went straight into the cauldron and a cloud of steam rose into the air as Peter cackled loudly. He stood up and went over to the cauldron as Harry continued to cut the ropes holding him down. Peter reached into his robes and pulled out a knife and smiled dementedly at Harry once more. He stretched out his right hand over the cauldron and beamed at Harry.

"Flesh of the servant," he called out as his head tilted back, "willingly given," he shouted as he brought the knife down and sliced the right hand off his right arm, "you will revive your master!" he screamed out as the right hand fell inside the cauldron.

Harry managed to turn his head to the left and upchucked on the grave of Tom Riddle Sr. as Cedric uploaded into another bush next to him. Peter laughed once more as his body trembled from the shock of having lost a body part. He turned to Harry as Harry could see the redness around Peter's eye and the very demented look on his face. Peter had completely lost it. His mind was gone.

Harry watched as Peter stumbled towards him grasping the knife in his left hand. He fell to his knees next to Harry as the blade slipped through another bit of rope, Harry cutting them away as fast as he could. He was cursing himself for not having paying attention to everything around him and he had paid for that. Goading Peter hadn't been a great idea either, and now he was about to pay for his mistakes. Harry was pissed at himself and he would deal with it later. Right now he needed to stop Peter from doing whatever it was he was about to do. Peter got down on his knees and grinned at Harry. Then he looked down at the ropes holding Harry down and cut away the loops that were holding his right arm down. Then he looked up at Harry and giggled insanely.

"Blood of the enemy," he whispered into Harry's right ear as he pulled the knife's tip down his right forearm, "forcibly taken," and he withdrew to let Harry see the stream of blood running out and down his arm as Wormtail reached into his cloak for something and pulled out a vial.

He held it under the long cut and filled the vial to the top. Peter stood up and stumbled to the cauldron as Harry continued to cut at the ropes, trying to free himself in time to stop Peter from adding his blood. Peter leaned against the cauldron and raised his left hand into the air with the vial clutched in the hand. He poured it in as Harry groaned in agony.

"You will revive your foe!" he screamed as he poured Harry's blood into the cauldron and then stumbled backwards, dropping the now empty vial on the ground, shattering it completely.

Nothing happened for a moment and then the cauldron began to smoke heavily, the flames began to grow higher, and light began to flash from inside of it. Harry got his right arm free and began working on the rest of the ropes holding him down when the cauldron exploded, the force of the explosion sending metal shards everywhere, throwing the potion used in all directions, as Harry turned his head away to protect himself. Harry turned back once everything had calmed down. It took a moment for the smoke to clear and when it did, he could see a tall figure standing there. Harry knew it was Voldemort. Voldemort had returned.

Voldemort turned towards Peter. "Robe me," he ordered.

Peter managed to get to his feet and moved forward with a grey colored robe and presented it to Voldemort. Voldemort pulled it on around himself and then turned to Peter. Peter had dropped to one knee and held out Voldemort's wand to him. Then he presented his left arm to him. Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand into the dark mark on Peter's arm and Peter hissed in pain. After a moment Voldemort nodded.

"Now your other arm," he said and Peter held out the stump where his right hand had been.

Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand against the stump and Harry's eyes grew wide as he witnessed the creation of a silver hand for Peter. Cedric blinked at the sight from his hiding place and wondered just how powerful Voldemort was. Voldemort then turned to Harry and smiled down at him.

"Harry Potter," he said, his voice soft and melodious, "how I've looked forward to meeting you! Too bad that this shall be our one and only meeting as I shall kill you when my faithful have arrived."

Dark forms suddenly flashed into existence, forming a half circle behind Voldemort as he leaned down to look at Harry. Voldemort then treated everyone present with a long drawn out rant about how he had waited to be rescued by one of his faithful, how he went after the Potters and killed them, how he went after Harry but ended up killing himself, how he had left certain things behind for his faithful to find and use to bring him back, how Peter had been the only one to find him and bring him here, how Barty Jr. had assisted in bringing Harry here, how disappointed he was in all of his followers, how he planned on rescuing all of those that had been faithful to him from Azkaban, and now he was going to duel Harry and kill him to prove to all that he was the greatest sorcerer of all. Voldemort waved his wand over Harry and the ropes disappeared. Harry stood up and looked at Voldemort.

"Wormtail, give Harry his wand," he said. "We must observe the rituals for a proper duel."

As Peter went looking for Harry's wand, Harry immediately reviewed a number of combat spells he hadn't tried yet and tried to calm him self and relax. He needed all of his wits about him for this fight. He knew there would be no talk between them. This fight would be to the death unless Harry could pull off an escape. Cedric knew this was it. Harry needed to fight his way out of this one. Cedric began to move once more, trying to use as much cover as he possibly could to get to the TriWizard's Cup, knowing that it was their only avenue of escape from this place. He hoped that Harry would see this and figure out what it was that Cedric was doing. All Harry had to do was to grab one of his ankles and Cedric would grab the cup and off they would go. Harry and Voldemort stood there for a time and stared at each other, sizing up the other. And then suddenly they moved.

Light flashed as the opening spells flew. The battle between Harry and Voldemort began. Harry managed to draw first blood as his spell hit Voldemort dead on target, making Voldemort stumble back as a cut appeared on his right cheek as his spell missed Harry. Harry didn't give Voldemort a chance to recover as he attacked, pacing him self and timing the spells so that there was one right after the other. Harry spoke not a word, having mastered silent casting. Voldemort stumbled backwards as several of Harry's spells struck him before he managed to get it in gear, throwing up a shield in time to deflect the next one that was coming in towards him. Voldemort hissed in anger as he began going offensive. Harry started to move, avoiding Voldemort's spells as his splashed against the shield Voldemort had thrown up between them. Peter Pettigrew moved behind the remains of the cauldron as the ground where it had been continued to smoke from the remains of the potion used. Harry kept going, pacing him self as he didn't want to tire out too soon. As Harry moved around, he had seen Cedric moving towards the cup and then stop right next to it. Harry instantly figured it out. Cedric had set up a way for them to escape. Harry turned back to the fight. Now he needed to time his moves and attacks to reach Cedric so they could get out of here. Harry noted how soft the ground was and wondered if he could work that to his advantage. If he could move in a spot between gravestones, he could strike out and get his wand to lock up with Voldemort's and let the power from Voldemort's push him back to the point where he would be past the two gravestones and then use a flash bang followed by a concussion grenade to knock them senseless so he could escape. Harry began making his moves, continuing his attacks on Voldemort, making the man go defensive, blocking all of Harry's spells. Voldemort managed to get off an attack of his own and then suddenly Harry was the one doing all of the blocking. Harry dodged and weaved between the spells, waiting for his big chance to make his final move.

"You're getting weak, Potter!" Voldemort called out. "You can't beat me! Give up and I will send you to join your precious mummy dearest."

"I will never join you, Voldemort!" Harry shouted as he blocked another purple colored spell and tossed a chunk of rock up to deflect the killing spell.

Harry had discovered in a moment of desperation that the only thing that could stop spells and especially the killing spell, was by using things to block them. He needed to pass that on the moment he got back.

"Then I must make an example of you, Potter. I will kill you slowly, and in the most painful way possible. Then I shall wrap your entrails about your neck and have you hung from the roof of a building in Diagon Alley," Voldemort smiled.

Harry laughed out loud. "You sure talk big for a wimpy wizard, sonny."

Voldemort snarled and attacked, firing a bolt of something blue at Harry. Harry fired back with expelliarmus, and just as he planned, the two spells connected in mid air. Harry felt himself sliding backwards as Voldemort's spell pushed him backwards. Harry grunted with the effort of keeping Voldemort's spell from touching him. Voldemort was concentrating on moving his spell at Harry and didn't realize that he was indeed pushing Harry backwards. The DE's behind Voldemort were cheering him on, thinking that victory was close at hand. Earlier on in the fight Harry knew he couldn't beat Voldemort until his secrets were exposed. Voldemort had years of experience in the magical arts over Harry, even though Harry had a few years of physical combat and ninja arts training over Voldemort. In Harry's mind both appeared to cancel each other out. Harry was beginning to realize that there were two ways to beat Voldemort and one of them was to take out as many of the DE's as he could, and the second way was to ferret out his secrets and use them against him. The diary proved that Voldemort had a way to come back if he ever lost his body again. If there were more of them then they needed to be found and destroyed. Voldemort could not be allowed to take over the magical world.

Voldemort moved forward as Harry slid backwards. He concentrated on keeping Voldemort's spell from making contact with the Potter wand. Harry made an effort to memorize who the DE's that appeared after Voldemort had 'called' and knew that there had to be a lot more of them as the ones that were here now had to be the inner circle ones and that they would pass on Voldemort's orders to the rank and file ones. Harry wondered just how many DE's Voldemort had under his control. He was sure he would find out once he started taking them out. Harry slid closer to the tombstone behind him and he reached out with his feelings and sensed Cedric on the ground a few feet behind him, ready to go the moment Harry broke off the attack and came running for the escape. Harry's back made contact with the tombstone behind him as he encountered another stone that changed his direction. Cedric swore under his breath hoping Harry wouldn't break off the attack. Harry immediately went to plan B. He pretended to stumble a bit, moving his left hand behind him to make it look like he was trying to keep his balance but in reality he was reaching for one of his small flash bang cylinders in his pocket. Harry had no idea why he pocketed it, knowing that Sirius would search him prior to going into the maze to make sure he didn't have anything else on him. How the man missed it Harry would never know, but he had and now Harry would be able to use it. The light show the two clashing spells were putting out was keeping people from seeing the two fighters clearly, just their outlines. Harry knew that would work to his advantage as his hand dipped into his pocket for the device. The light show prevented him from seeing Voldemort clearly, and the only thing he could see of him was the outline of his body faintly. But that meant Voldemort had trouble seeing him too. Harry did have an advantage over the situation and that he was able to sense just where Voldemort was. Harry's escape plan was suddenly ruined when Voldemort unexpectedly pulled back.

The sudden loss of pressure made Harry stumble once more, and Voldemort used that opportunity to cast crucio on Harry. Harry fought the pain the best he could but it was a bit too much as the pain overwhelmed him. Harry writhed on the ground as Voldemort held the spell on him for a moment and then backed off.

"Did you like that, Harry?" Voldemort asked. "I did. I loved using it on you."

Harry rolled out of the way of the next one and fired off another spell at Voldemort. He managed to block it and sneered at Harry.

"You cannot defeat me, Harry. Nobody can, for I am the all powerful Voldemort, and I shall rule this place," Voldemort smiled as Harry rolled into another direction to avoid another crucio.

Harry attacked with diffindo and followed it up with incindio. The flash of fire made Voldemort pull back a bit and Harry used that to get back to his feet and snapped off a chain of spells that made Voldemort work a bit to defend him self from those spells. The last incindio allowed Harry to move in closer and then suddenly he unleashed a flurry of fists and feet, taking Voldemort by surprise, knocking the dark lord for a loop. Voldemort tried to fire off a spell to get Harry to back off but Harry managed to knock his wand aside and use an open palm strike to the middle of Voldemort's chest, causing him to stumble backwards and gasp for breath. The DE's behind Voldemort hissed in anger and one of them acted to strike Harry down. Harry blocked the attack and then Voldemort was right there, having recovered from Harry's physical attack. The both of them cast spells at each other only to have their wands lock up again as the spells met between them. This time Harry was prepared as Voldemort's spell propelled him backwards. Voldemort cackled in glee as he could see Harry struggling to keep the spell up and working. Harry could feel him self sliding backwards once more and this time he had his feet spread out a bit to maintain his balance. The DE's were cheering once more, sure that Voldemort was winning the duel against Harry Potter. Harry now knew that they had him right where he wanted to be.

Harry worked to keep his balance as he slid backwards. The small cylinder was in the palm of his hand, ready to go the moment he twisted the one end clockwise. He would have at least five seconds to toss it right in front of Voldemort. He was counting on the shockwave to knock him backwards into Cedric the moment it went off. He was almost even with the two tombstones now, just a bit further back and he would be in position to throw it. He slowed down just a bit but Voldemort did what Harry hoped he would, put a bit more power into the spell and pushed Harry backwards just slightly past the tombstones. Harry used his thumb and two fingers on his left hand to turn the one end of the silver cylinder clockwise and felt it pop out just a tiny bit. Now he had five seconds from that point. Harry counted off three seconds and then moved his left hand upward, tossing the cylinder forward to a spot on the ground in front of Voldemort. To Voldemort and the DE's watching, it looked like Harry was taking a two handed grip on his wand. Harry immediately closed his eyes. The silver cylinder landed just where Harry wanted it to. A second later the flash bang detonated with a very bright flash of white light and a very loud roar to rival a dragon's roar. As Harry had hoped, the resulting shock wave knocked him backwards and on top of Cedric. Cedric immediately grabbed Harry's left hand and then reached for the handle of the TriWizard's Cup. The cup turned portkey activated, and then Cedric and Harry disappeared in the bright flash. The graveyard fell silent as Voldemort and the DE's struggled to shake off the effects of the flash bang Harry had used. Voldemort struggled to his feet and looked around for Harry. He moved forward, looking for Harry, Cedric's body, and the cup that was a portkey. As he searched the DE's behind him began to recover from the flash bang they had been subjected to. The first one that stood up looked in the direction of where Harry had been in and didn't see him, or the cup. He shivered in fear as he suddenly realized that Harry had made a very speedy exit and that particular fact would severely piss off Voldemort. He decided that now would be a good time to make a discrete exit as Voldemort turned around to face the group of DE's that were there. They watched as Voldemort trembled in anger and knew he was about to lose it.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort screamed.

The DE's present suddenly wished they were somewhere else.

The spectators were getting restless as it was now three hours into the task. Viktor and Fleur had been retrieved from the maze and told their stories. They had no idea where Harry and Cedric had gone to inside the maze. Sirius was getting nervous as he paced back and forth in front of the maze. Dumbledore and the other officials along with McGonagall, Karkaroff, and Maxime, were sitting under a canopy enjoying refreshments while the spectators were milling around the area in front of the stands taking advantage of the concession stands. The Aurors and other volunteers were keeping watch over the maze and the spectators. At some point Dumbledore was looking towards the maze when Moody appeared. The man was looking a bit stressed out and as Dumbledore watched, reached for his ever present flask to get a drink out of it. Moody flipped open the cap and tilted it back and then suddenly he got a distressed look on his face. Dumbledore frowned as he watched Moody pat him self down like he was looking for something. Moody was starting to look frantic and Dumbledore wondered what was wrong with his old friend. Moody stumbled into the corner post of the maze and grabbed onto it. Dumbledore blinked as he saw Moody's face start to swell up, or so he thought. He stood up and casually walked around the large table he had been sitting at, and looked around as he moved, continuing to observe Moody as he glanced his way. He saw Moody shiver and bring his hands up to his face, and Dumbledore swore he saw Moody's hair start to change color. He watched for another minute and blinked as Moody's hair color continued to change. He suddenly realized that the Moody he was looking at was an impostor. He reached into his robe as he sped up, heading towards the impostor, pulling his wand free, and once he had a clear shot of the impostor, fired the incarcerous spell. People immediately paid attention when they heard Dumbledore cast incarcerous. The ropes flew out of the tip of his wand, striking the impostor in the chest and immediately tied him to the post. Sirius had turned the moment he heard Dumbledore cast the spell and watched in shock as the man started acting like he was having a seizure. People gasped as the impostor reverted back to the person he was. Ludo Bagman was the first to react.

"Barty?" he asked. "Barty? Is that you?"

Sirius blinked. "Bartemius Crouch Jr.? But he's supposed to be dead!"

Dumbledore reached Barty first and looked at him in the eye as Snape moved up next to him and picked up the flask from the ground. He sniffed at the mouth of the flask.

"Polyjuice potion," he announced.

Sirius slowly put it together as he moved forward. He drew his wand and jammed it up underneath Barty's chin.

"Where is my godson Harry?" he demanded as Remus rushed up behind him.

He wrapped his arms around Sirius and started pulling him backwards. Tonks was the next to appear and she took Sirius' wand as Remus had him distracted.

"What have you done?" Sirius shouted as he struggled in Remus' arms. "Let me go, Remus! The bastard's got Harry! If you hurt him, I'll kill you!"

"Calm down, Sirius! The last thing you need is to go off the rails again! You are not going to do Harry any good if you get tossed back into Azkaban!"

Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "Calm down, Sirius. We will find out what he has done."

Sirius snarled at Barty as the man smiled insanely. "Harry is the guest of honor at my master's rebirthing party."

That simple announcement shocked everybody.

"Please explain," Dumbledore said, looking into Barty's eyes.

Barty smiled. "It was a glorious plan made by my master. I was to take Moody's place here at Hogwarts. Capturing him was so easy. I rattled his dustbins at his house. When he came out to investigate, Peter Pettigrew and I stunned him. I locked him inside his own trunk after getting bits of his hair for the first bottle of the polyjuice potion. I was the one who entered Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire. I was the one who was stealing all the ingredients I needed for the potion from Snape's storeroom all year long. I killed my father when he broke free of my control for two reasons. The first was because he had sent me to Azkaban. The second reason was because I couldn't have him inform you of my being alive. I turned the TriWizard's Cup into a portkey so that when Potter got a hold of it he would be sent to where my master would be waiting. Peter was to perform the ritual to revive our master using a bit of Harry's blood. If Peter did it right the dark lord shall rise once more and he shall rule over the entire wizarding world!"

Barty began to laugh insanely. Everybody listening had gone pale.

"What do we do now?" Fudge asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. Before he could say anything, there was a bright flash of light and a loud crack. People turned to see what it was and there was Harry and Cedric falling from the sky. Hermione was the first to react.

"Arrestus Momentum!" she cried out, having whipped her wand out and had it pointed at Harry and Cedric.

Both of them halted just inches from the ground as the TriWizard's Cup hit the ground and bounced off in another direction. Hermione waved her wand once more and set Harry and Cedric on their feet. Both of them looked like hell. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, rushed up to his son and hugged him tight as Hermione rushed up to Harry and did the same thing as the crowd got excited. Dumbledore had to shoot off a few sparks from his wand to get attention. People went quiet.

"If all of you will settle down, we shall investigate this very carefully and will report our findings at breakfast in the morning," Dumbledore said calmly.

The third task was over.

Things happened after that. The real Moody was found and taken to the hospital wing and looked over by Madame Pomfrey. Harry and Cedric spent the next few hours being interviewed by the ministry, a pair of mind healers, and the Aurors in separate rooms. Sirius accompanied Harry and Amos Diggory accompanied his son Cedric. Both of them had much to say and between then they were able to identify the DE's that had been there as Voldemort had addressed each one during his long rant. It wasn't what Fudge wanted to hear and he got very agitated as Cedric and Harry gave their testimony. This was the last thing Fudge needed to deal with and didn't know what to do. He needed to get away from here and think. He saw all of this as a threat to his being the minister of magic. Back at his office he paced the floor as Dolores Umbridge watched Fudge on the verge of a meltdown. She saw this as an opportunity to somehow take the minister's job away from him. Fudge was worried that either Dumbledore or Harry Potter would use this opportunity to take his job away from him. That thought took root in his mind and that was the beginning of his downfall. He turned to Umbridge and they discussed the situation long into the night. They talked for nearly two hours and then they decided to call it a night after not coming up with anything concrete, left Fudge's office. They did not see the house elf in black disappear. Dobby needed to report to Bustah. Dumbledore had gone back to his rooms and spent an hour pacing the floor as he wondered how he could turn this to his advantage in regaining control of Harry. One thing he did know he had to do was to start up the Order of the Phoenix once more to fight Voldemort like he had done during the first war against Voldemort. He nodded to himself after having made that decision. Now all he had to do was to come up with a way to play Harry just right. As he left his office to go to bed and closing the door behind him, another house elf emerged from the shadows dressed in black. Winky needed to find Bustah and report in. She delivered her report at the same time Dobby did. Bustah dismissed both and then went looking for Filius Flitwick. He had a report to give. Flitwick listened and then dismissed Bustah. He felt a chill in his bones and knew things were about to get really bad. He would talk to McGonagall in the morning.

The great hall was buzzing the next morning with wild rumors. One rumor had it that Karkaroff had done a runner. Nobody knew where he was. Another had it that someone else had been inside the maze and attacked the champions. A third had it that both Harry and Cedric had become delusional from all of the stress of the tournament and had suffered hallucinations of seeing Voldemort come back to life. A fourth had it that Harry wanted to win the tournament so bad that he had attacked the other three champions and tried to take the cup away from Cedric and by a stroke of luck Cedric managed to hang onto the cup. Umbridge smiled in glee as she listened to all of the wild rumors and speculation going on. Her plan to discredit Cedric and Harry was working. Now all she had to do was point Rita Skeeter in the right direction. She didn't have to worry about that as Rita was buzzing around in her illegal animagus form getting all the details from various students that didn't like Harry. Dumbledore had heard the talk as he went to the great hall for breakfast from the students surrounding him. Now if he could foster more of that kind of talk, he could regain control of Harry sooner than he hoped. The boy would become severely stressed and depressed over all the wild rumors and the speculation going on about him he would seek out Dumbledore and ask for help. Dumbledore then would offer him sanctuary and during that time would very carefully feed him a regimen of potions that would make him so easy to control. Harry and Cedric were worn out from all of the interviews they had to go through last night. Harry wanted to get away from there as he needed and wanted some down time. All he had to do now was to get through this morning and the last two weeks of Hogwarts and then he could get out of there. Breakfast got started once everyone had arrived. Harry took his time as he mentally went over the ordeal he had gone through in the graveyard. He knew he had done the right thing in getting out of there as the odds had been against him right then as Voldemort had proven to Harry just how powerful he was. Voldemort had an advantage as he had much more experience at magic than Harry did. Harry had an advantage over Voldemort because of his ninja skills and physical training. Harry had done a lot of thinking about last night and noted that Voldemort was far too trusting in his magical abilities and had no physical training. Harry knew he had to train harder in his use of magic on his own knowing he wasn't going to get any help from anybody if people believed the rumors and speculations about him and Cedric. Cedric was graduating from Hogwarts in two weeks so he wouldn't have to deal with all of the trouble that Harry knew he was going to be dealing with. Then Daichi Souta rose, and the room went quiet.

"It has been decided to declare a tie between Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. Both of them shall receive one thousand galleons and award the trophy to Hogwarts," he declared, sending the audience into shock.

Harry suddenly had the feeling that nothing good would come out of this.

To Be Continued


	13. End of Fourth Year

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 13

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: these marks [] indicate Japanese spoken

Ninja Wizard IV: Goblet of Fire 13

'End of Fourth Year'

Everybody in the great hall gasped at the announcement that Cedric and Harry had been declared the winners in a tie for first place and would receive one thousand galleons each. Harry had the feeling that nothing good would come out of this, and he was proven right when people started to protest, calling for Harry's disqualification and be stripped of the prize, declaring Cedric to be the true winner. Harry stood up and walked out of the hall, having lost his appetite. He didn't see his friends stand up and yell at people in his defense. Harry was now regretting his coming to Hogwarts. Harry walked out of the castle main doors out into the warm May morning and paused for a moment to look around and pick a direction. He headed to the gardens as they were one of his favorite places to go when he needed to deal with something going on in his mind. Harry entered the gardens and wandered around the gardens looking at everything but not really seeing anything as his mind started to deal with his feelings. He was regretting his coming to Hogwarts now and was debating on going home to Japan and just let the bastard Voldemort have England. That, however, wasn't an option. Harry continued to wander round the gardens until he came to a gazebo and stepped up into it and sat down on one of the benches inside of it. He leaned back and watched the birds at play in the nearby birdbath. The first thing he felt was anger at all of them. How could they treat him like that? Harry hadn't entered the TriWizard's Tournament, it had been Bartemius Crouch Jr. that put his name in. He had confessed it all right there on the grounds because Voldemort ordered him to do it. His going insane didn't help matters. Barty Jr. had been escorted off the grounds right after the confession to someplace as Fudge had ordered the Aurors to remove him. All those people had talked to him last night and Harry was made to repeat his story quite a few times until he was blue in the face. He wondered if they believed him and had the feeling they hadn't, or Fudge had somehow interfered and done something. Cedric had given his version of the events and Harry wondered if they believed him. He hoped they did. He knew his friends believed him.

Harry felt exhausted. He was tired physically and mentally as he had been put through an experience he wouldn't wish on another person. Harry knew that things would change drastically now that Voldemort had returned. The peace that the wizarding world had enjoyed in the last thirteen, fourteen years would soon end and the DE's would start up their attacks once more. Harry had read of the first Voldemort war and how bad things had been. His mind recalled the prophecy as he knew it complete, thanks to his father's journals. He had been working on it here and there and he believed he had it worked out. What it came down to was that Harry had to be the one to kill Voldemort and not anybody else. As for the power he knew not, Harry came to believe it was his ninja skills that would tip the fight in his favor. The reason he hadn't used his ninja skills in the graveyard fight was that he didn't want Voldemort to know of them just yet. Oh he had every intention of fighting the DE's in his ninja persona as he had done so in the past. He needed a way to be alerted to the DE's attacking places and getting there to take them out. One of the things Harry needed to work on during the summer was learning how to apparate so he could get there fast. Harry had mapped out Diagon Alley in case they attacked the alley. He knew they could come out of Knockturn Alley as that was where Sirius had told them they hung out there. Now he wished he had gone into Knockturn Alley in disguise to check it out. First chance he got he would do it. Harry sighed as he knew there was little good in sitting here and trying to figure it all out. People are going to believe what they choose to believe, and right now all of Hogwarts believed that Harry had cheated by entering his name into the tournament. Harry nodded as he came to a decision. He would fight Voldemort and his merry band of killers no matter what happened to him, and he knew that he was in for some hard times, especially with Dumbledore dogging his steps while spouting that mantra of his about moving Harry into 'safety', which Harry knew was a lot of bull, considering the old man had constantly badgered him with it in the past four years. Having made the decision, Harry felt better and stood up, his resolve having been made stronger. He headed back to the castle.

Harry entered a dimly lit corridor and headed down it when suddenly he felt a presence up ahead of him. He could feel the power rolling off the person in front of him. Harry reached for a pair of knives and waited.

[Ninja,] the voice said in a soft whisper.

Harry reached out with his senses and felt the man deep in the shadows. [Who are you?]

[A friend, young ninja,] the voice said. [I mean you no harm. Come, let us talk,] the voice whispered once more as the man stepped out in front of Harry.

[How do you know I am ninja?] Harry asked.

The voice chuckled. [Because I too, am ninja.]

The speaker emerged from the shadows to reveal him self. Daichi Souta smiled as he bowed to a very surprised Harry. Now Harry knew for sure that Daichi Souta was indeed a ninja. Harry returned the bow.

[Come, friend Potter. We have much to discuss,] Daichi said, a serious look on his face and Harry nodded, deciding to hear him out.

Harry put away his knives as he followed Daichi out of the corridor and into the sunlight. They took seats on a nearby bench overlooking the grounds facing the lake in the distance, the Durmstrang ship in sight, moored to the docks.

[I believe you when you say you saw Voldemort return in a new body,] Daichi started the conversation. [Those who have chosen to not believe you are fools.]

[I've asked myself why I should protect them,] Harry said.

[And what is your answer?] Daichi asked.

[I must, because of a prophecy that says I have to,] Harry replied.

Daichi nodded as he grunted. [I do not place much faith in those things.]

[Neither do I, but certain people do believe this one and it has caused me pain,] Harry stated.

[You have lost your parents because of it,] Daichi said.

Harry turned to him. [Yes, but that is one of the reasons I choose to fight him. I will fight him because of all the lives he ended in his quest to become absolute ruler of the wizarding world. That cannot be allowed.]

Daichi nodded. [Then… he must die.]

Harry nodded. [I agree.]

[I am staying here in England to fight them as I believe they will begin their attacks on the wizarding world before long,] Daichi said.

Harry nodded. [Good. We will need all the help we can get. My only problem is to find a way to detect them when they go out to attack.]

Daichi smiled. [You are not aware of the magical detection system that the English ministry has? They have such a system in place where they are able to find out where magic is being performed at any given moment.]

[So I would have to sneak into the ministry to get to it,] Harry sighed.

Daichi smiled. [They have more than one. I was able to… 'borrow' one of them from the ministry. My associates are looking it over in their attempt to build a working model for our use. If they are able to build a copy of it I will ask them to build one for you as well. I shall keep in touch through Director Ragnock at Gringotts Bank.]

[Thank you sir,] Harry nodded.

Daichi bowed. [Stay strong, young warrior. The gods watch over you.]

A moment later he was gone, having disappeared back into the shadows of the corridor.

Harry headed back to the castle and headed up to his private flat. He headed to his desk and immediately sent letters to Kotake, Hiroshi, Ichiro, Hamura, and Ragnock. All of the letters informed the recipients of the encounter he had with Daito Souta and the reaction in the great hall to the announcement of Harry and Cedric having tied for first place and being declared the winners. Harry copied off the letter for the others and sent them off in his letterbox just as Miyamoto announced Hermione.

"There you are Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was worried about you!"

Harry got up and embraced Hermione. "I needed to get out of there. I didn't want to do or say something that I would end up regretting later."

Hermione sighed. "You haven't heard the latest talk going round the castle. People are saying that you and Cedric were experiencing mental breakdowns and were having hallucinations of Voldemort coming back. They are claiming that Barty Jr. is clearly insane from having spent time in Azkaban. They plan on charging him with his mother's death, using an unforgiveable on his father, kidnapping Moody, impersonating Moody, and interfering in a ministry sponsored event."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Harry asked.

Hermione handed him the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and Harry opened it up to find big black headlines proclaiming trouble at the third task. Harry looked to see who had written the article, and it had been Rita Skeeter.

"KUSO!" Harry shouted as he snarled.

The article went on to report on the events at the third task, from the beginning of the event, to Moody doing the freak out, Cedric and Harry popping out of nowhere, to the interviews. The interviews had been repeated with nearly one hundred percent accuracy. The interview with Dolores Umbridge was very interesting. Umbridge was quoted as saying that both Cedric and Harry were found to be suffering from hallucinations brought on by the stress of dealing with whatever had been in the maze. She stated that the mind healers had confided to her that they believed that Harry and Cedric had been severely confounded at some point inside the maze and were prepared to confine them to the mental ward for treatment. Harry closed up the paper and set it aside. Harry slowly cracked his neck and Hermione knew he was really pissed.

"What do we do now, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We stick it out the best we can. The moment the year end finals are done, we get the hell out of here. If they do get me locked up in St. Mungo's I won't be able to do much of anything," Harry stated. "This is something that Dumbledore would take advantage of and I don't want that old man anywhere near me."

"I'm sure that woman was behind all of the rumors going round the castle this morning," Hermione speculated.

"Sure she was," Harry went to the kitchen for coffee. "All she had to do was whisper things into Malfoy's ear, and off he goes running to his buddies 'hey guess what I heard this' and now the rumor is all over the school. Problem is we can't prove it so that takes care of that. It also tells me which way the ministry is leaning in regards to this thing. Fudge has his head up his ass as usual and refuses to acknowledge the problem."

"And he will continue to until he has his face shoved into the evidence," Hermione stated as she took a cup of tea from Harry.

Harry dropped the next bombshell on her, the confrontation with Daichi Souta.

"Can you trust him?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I can," Harry replied. "He is a member of the Yaguu ninja, the second oldest ninja clan from Japan. The Kokura ninja is the third oldest ninja clan. I am sure that if I play my cards right I could get both ninja clans to join in on one big operation to defend the castle when Voldemort attacks Hogwarts."

"You sound so sure about that," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I am. Hogwarts is probably the oldest magical place there is, next to the ministry. It has defended the magical world for centuries and people look to it as the one place where they can get help when needed. If Voldemort attacks Hogwarts, and he will, and managed to take it over, all of the magical world will fall. Can't let that happen."

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked.

Harry paced the floor for a few minutes until he turned to Hermione and nodded. "We keep on keeping on. We do the last two weeks of school. Get out of Hogwarts. I'll go meet my family and have a family meeting with them. Then I call a meet of our crew that includes Sirius and Remus, and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione sounded confident. "Now let's get busy with the finals. I want to do well this year."

Harry retreated to his recliner. "Go for it. It's quiet in here and you should be able to get a lot done. I'm confident that I can pass them after the year I've had."

Hermione reached out for her bag and pulled out the charms textbook and went to work as Harry opened the newest novel he had gotten and started reading.

Professor Filius Flitwick approached Cornelius Fudge later that day and secured Harry's one thousand galleon prize from him. He handed it over to Harry later in the privacy of Harry's flat.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he took it. "I just didn't feel like going to the closing ceremony tonight. Didn't want to cause trouble."

"I don't blame you, Harry," Flitwick said. "With all of the talk I've been hearing today I had the feeling you were in seclusion."

"I felt it was the best thing to do," Harry said.

"Cedric Diggory has done the same," Flitwick said. "Professor Sprout collected his prize and is handing it to him right now. McGonagall accepted the trophy once we made sure it was safe to do so. If there was any kind of spell on it someone managed to remove it before we got it."

"Can we say 'cover up'?" Harry said sarcastically.

Flitwick sighed. "I don't doubt that one. Harry, you need to get out of here the moment your last final is done. I hope you have a hiding place ready."

"I do, and I appreciate the warning from you. I'm sure the ministry and the old man Dumbledore have plans for me that I want no part of. I plan on spending my summer training my ass off and making plans for the immediate future," Harry said.

"Good. I can and will loan you a few books that I am sure will help you in your training," Flitwick said. "You need to be prepared for Voldemort."

"Thank you," Harry sighed, glad to know that some of the teachers were behind him. "I need every bit of help I can get."

"I'll give you my owl address so you can write me if you need advice," Flitwick said. And wrote it down on a bit of parchment for Harry.

"I appreciate that sir," Harry said.

Harry tucked it away into his address book after Flitwick had left. Nice to know he had people wanting to help him.

Finals week was fun. Harry went from class to class dealing with each final as he took it. He was certain he had done well on the written parts of the finals, and he was very confident he'd passed all of the practical parts of the finals. He ignored all of the comments that came from people as he walked the halls to each one of his classes. Even Malfoy couldn't get a rise out of him as he verbally attacked Harry. Snape didn't fare any better as Harry would step around him and just kept on going. Snape didn't dare attempt to sabotage Harry's potions finals as he knew he could get in trouble from the exam board. All he was able to do was verbally harass Harry. The day the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were to leave, Viktor and Fleur approached Harry and Cedric to offer their congratulations to the both of them. Cedric and Harry accepted them. Later at the brunch the next morning, Viktor and Fleur both dressed down all of the people who were giving Harry and Cedric a hard time about their experiences at the graveyard and then informed Hogwarts not to expect any help from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for their treatment of Harry and Cedric. A number of students tried to stand up to them and got shot down quick. Harry and Cedric joined them as they led their respective schools out. The last final was on Thursday morning, with the student body leaving on Friday.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Hermione asked Wednesday evening in his private flat. "Your idea to slip away after the last final tomorrow morning was an excellent idea. Who knows what they are planning?"

Harry settled into his recliner. "Seemed to me it was the right move as people will be everywhere in the confusion that the last final will generate."

"Not to mention keeping all of the right people busy," Hermione grinned.

"A certain interfering old goat comes to mind," Harry said.

"A loony toad woman?" Hermione guessed.

Harry laughed out loud. "A certain minister who is very good at parking his head inside his ass. Doesn't he get tired of wiping stuff off his face?"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Probably not. I'm sure he's used to it being there."

"That's scary," Harry said.

Hermione got serious. "Good luck tomorrow, Harry. I'll see you at the train."

"Be careful, Hermione. Don't let Dumbledore catch you. I wouldn't put it past him to try and use you to get to me. He'd do it, I'm sure of it," Harry warned him.

"I will," Hermione hugged him and then left.

Harry turned away from the door and went back into the living room area and sat down in front of the fire. He stared into the fire for a time until he was nodding off. He went into his bedroom and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Harry kept a look out for trouble the next morning as he went to his last final in charms class. Flitwick nodded to him as he handed Harry the written final. Harry sat down and got started on it, taking his time on it. When he was done with the final he glanced at the clock and noted the time. It took him nearly two hours to finish it. Harry slipped out the door of the classroom and headed for a secret passage he knew of and made it just as he heard footsteps coming his way. The picture closed behind him and Harry headed down the passage to a set of stairs. They would take him down to the ground floor and from there he would be able to out of the castle. He peeked out from behind the door and noted how crowded the grand foyer was. Harry slipped out of the door quietly and mingled with the other students heading out the main doors. Harry kept his head down and moved with the crowd as they went out the main doors hoping nobody was looking for him. Harry kept going with the crowd and managed to make it outside. He took his time in heading down to the gates while keeping a lookout for anybody that might be looking for him. So far, so good. Then he approached the main gates and noticed men standing there watching the students leaving. Harry reached into his pack and pulled out a baseball cap with the logo of the English national soccer club on it and pulled it low. Just as he got up to the gate, somebody grabbed him by his right shoulder and spun him around. Harry looked into the face of a man in dark robes.

"Going somewhere Mr. Potter?" he asked. "Professor Dumbledore wishes a word with you right now."

Not giving Harry a chance he grabbed him by the upper right arm and dragged him away from the line of students leaving. Harry caught George Weasley's eye and nodded. George nodded back and continued on out the gates. He would get the word to Hermione. Harry then turned to his current problem, how to get away from Dumbledore. He knew that he could get off the grounds by running into the forbidden forest, passing the wards, and portkey home from there. He decided to keep quiet for the moment and see what was up.

The man walked Harry up to Hagrid's cabin. Harry nearly smiled as that easily fit into his plans. Dumbledore opened the door to Hagrid's cabin as they walked up. He looked at Harry with a very serious look on his face.

"Come in and sit down, Harry. We need to talk," he said.

Harry decided to see what Dumbledore wanted and entered the cabin. He noted the back door's location and knew he could reach it in a matter of a few steps. Harry sat down at the table and Dumbledore talked to the man a moment and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, things have changed now that Voldemort has returned. You are in even more danger than you had been in before. I cannot allow you to go rambling around England like you had before. I have made arrangements to put you in a very safe place this summer, and you cannot leave it without my approval," Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean you are going to tell me everything?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, no. You are not ready for such a burden," Dumbledore said.

"Ah, so you rather I be ignorant of everything about Voldemort and helpless so you can execute your grand plan and step in at the last second to 'rescue' me, kill Voldemort, and use all of that glory to become king of the wizarding world," Harry snapped, dropping his hands down below the table.

Allowing Harry to sit at the table with his back to the hut's back door had been Dumbledore's big mistake. Allowing Harry to get his hands under the table was his second mistake. Harry palmed a small silvery ball that contained something the Weasley twins called instant darkness. All he had to do was drop it on the floor, the room would be filled up with the dark smoke, and Harry would get out.

Dumbledore smiled as he sat back in his chair across the table from Harry. "Now that's just not true, Harry my boy. Plenty of time for you to know everything. You need to enjoy your childhood before thinking about such things."

"I lost my childhood the night my parents were murdered," Harry shot back.

"I'm sorry you see it that way, Harry. Now let me tell you about the family you will be staying with. They are the McHenry's. They have a daughter your age and she is eager to meet you," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his left eye.

"Ah, so that's your new plan," Harry said. "Keep me ignorant, hook me up with another girl, marry me off to her, get me to write a will giving you everything, and then kill me off."

Dumbledore frowned at Harry as Harry leaned forward with his arms on the table and purposely knocked one of Hagrid's mugs off the table.

"Damn!" Harry said as he leaned over to see where it went.

He bent down to retrieve it and placed the silver ball under his right foot. All he had to do was step on it hard and the ball would break, releasing the darkness into the room. Harry put the mug back on the table.

"Harry, why do you accuse me of such things?" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up. "Good thing the mug was a metal one. This one is Hagrid's favorite. Because you are capable of doing such things as you had proved that once already. Why the Wizengamot didn't throw your wrinkled old ass into Azkaban I'll never know. I'm willing to bet you had something to do with that one. Probably paid off a few people to keep that from happening. Losing the three posts you had with the Wizengamot, Hogwarts, and the ICW I'm sure you were willing to write off as you no doubt have a way of manipulating things from the shadows. You're the one who's going dark, old man. You are willing to do anything it takes to rule the Wizarding world from your ivory tower, king over everything and getting what you want when you want it."

"Now that is just enough!" Dumbledore thundered, bringing his hand down on the table, making things jump. "I cannot and will not allow you to talk to me this way!"

Harry had come very close to pulling his wand but stayed his hand at the last second as he sat back in his chair.

"Sorry old boy, but I can and will talk to you this way because I no longer have any respect for you. You are not the boss of me," Harry snarled.

"It appears that I must teach you some manners this summer," Dumbledore said,

"Ooh. It seems I struck a nerve, my, my. Since I'm on a roll here, kindly allow me to whack another nerve in your addled brain," Harry smirked, and squashed the ball under his right boot hard.

Seconds later the hut was filled with instant darkness. Harry was out of his chair and to the back door. He opened it and raced out of the hut, heading into the forest as Dumbledore started yelling. Harry didn't look back as he plunged into the forest a few feet away from the hut. He knew exactly where he was going and he headed for the path he knew would take him to the edge of the wards where he knew they were the weakest. He could hear footsteps behind him and Harry raced up the first tree he came to and started moving through the treetops ninja style. He could hear the yelling below him as he weaved through the branches. Harry pulled the Potter wand and began sweeping himself of any tracking and locator spells and found a few of them on his boots, his belt, one on his watch, and another one on his belt buckle. The bastard Dumbledore had been putting them on him as they had been talking. Harry checked himself a few more times until he was absolutely positive he was clean of any kind of spell. Harry felt a cold chill pass over him and he knew he was outside the wards now. He continued to move through the treetops and then rubbed his Potter ring and activated the portkey. Seconds later he was gone.

Harry appeared in the receiving room at Potter House. Constantine shimmered into existence as Harry caught his breath.

"Welcome home, Harry. You have company waiting," he said. "Lord Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are in the living room."

"Good," Harry said. "The Dumbledork tried to grab me as I was leaving Hogwarts. Raise the security another level."

"You need to recharge the wardstones," Constantine said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks for the reminder."

Harry popped down into the ward room and spent the next few minutes recharging them. It was a simple process. All he had to do was place his hands on the large stone in the center of the room and feed it power from his magical core until the stone was full to the top. Normally it would be a drain on the wizard or witch doing it but for Harry it wasn't a problem as he had a very strong core due to his working his magical skills every day. Harry headed up to the living room where he found the two old marauders snacking on pizza and drinking butterbeer.

"Any pizza left?" Harry asked as the two men turned around.

Sirius grinned at Harry. "Hiya kid! Sure, we got your favorite here. Constantine told us you had an encounter with the old fart."

Harry opened the pizza box to find pepperoni piled high. "Oh yeah, now you're talking!"

Harry knocked down two slices before opening a bottle and drinking down half of it in one go. He let out a loud and long burp and smiled as Sirius laughed. Then Harry told him about the Dumbledore encounter.

"Nice move, kid. We need to thank the Weasley twins for the assist," Sirius said. "First chance I get I'll investigate the family Dumbledore tried to set you up with. Amelia isn't going to like this."

"I don't like it either. I need to send Ragnock a letter to find out if there is a marriage contract," Harry said.

"Be like him to do one," Remus said.

Harry headed to his office and wrote a letter to Director Ragnock and dropped it into the letterbox. Then he took his pack upstairs to his room and dropped it there. He stripped down to nothing and then pulled on a pair of cutoffs. He jogged downstairs and went back into his office and dashed off another letter, this time to Hermione to warn her of potential trouble, and another one to McGonagall to alert her to the incident. Then he rejoined Sirius and Remus in the living room.

Dumbledore was in a foul mood when he arrived in his personal quarters. He reached for the closest object and threw it against the wall. He went over to the small table and picked up a bottle of fire whiskey and poured himself a drink. He drank it down and slammed the glass back down on the table as he snarled.

"Damn the Potter brat!" he yelled.

Harry had seen through his latest plan and destroyed it in a matter of seconds, months of hard work down the drain. The McHenry's would be calling for what was due them and there was no way he could accommodate them. Dumbledore knew he would have to deal with them before they did anything to ruin his plans. They would have to become victims of a DE attack. He didn't want them going to the DMLE or the goblins at Gringotts to rat him out. Harry had been right when he accused the old man of going dark. Dumbledore had been going dark for a very long time, justifying his actions by his thinking that it was all for the 'greater good'. Harry was now out of his reach for the summer. That would give him time to lay plans for Harry's fifth year. There was still time. He could wait. Plenty of time. Dumbledore went to his desk and started making plans, taking the bottle of fire whiskey with him. He would beat Harry, Harry wasn't going to win this fight.

The conversation with Sirius and Remus went late into the night. The three of them went to bed round one in the morning. Harry came down late the next morning and Constantine informed him that Remus and Sirius had flooed out around eight and didn't know if they would be back tonight. Harry nodded and continued on into the kitchen and made him self a cup of coffee and spent an hour sitting there at the table staring off into space and sipping the coffee. He headed down into his training room and got to work in the gym, starting his daily workout. Finishing that, he headed into his spell arena and went to work on the DE and Dumbledore dummies he had down there. They really pushed him hard today and he welcomed it, using the opportunity to burn off his anger. Then came his ninja training, the magical interactive program mixing ninja with DE's. By the time he was done he was dripping sweat. Harry headed up after cleaning the place up wanting to hit the pool. He stripped off his skintight shorts and dived right into the pool. Harry did a few laps and then stretched out on a lounger out in the sun as he was ready for a break. Harry's only plan for the summer was to work his ass off in his training room and respond to any of the DE attacks anywhere in the Wizarding World as he had the feeling it wouldn't be long before Voldemort would announce his return. It wouldn't happen for some time as he knew that Voldemort would need time to reorganize the DE's, run a breakout operation at Azkaban to free up his followers, and recruit new De's. The recruitment would be easy as Harry was sure there were a number of wizards and witches that felt the same way he did or were disenchanted with the way things were going. Harry turned over on his front and stared at the blank legal pad on the ground beneath him. He began writing down things as they occurred to him in no particular order. One of the items he wrote down was to somehow plant a spy in Dumbledore's order to find out what was being said and done in regards to Voldemort and himself. Harry wanted to keep tabs on Dumbledore in the same way that Dumbledore wanted to keep tabs on him. Harry wondered if it was possible to insert a house elf inside number twelve Grimmauld Place. A house elf would make a great spy as a house elf was usually tasked with the upkeep of the houses they were in and to take care of the wizards and witches within. He would run that idea past Sirius the next time he saw him.

Sirius and Remus both liked the idea as Harry proposed it to them. The only problem was that there was one there already, and Sirius had given him up to Dumbledore's order. The problem was how to get Kreatcher back under Sirius' control.

"I never thought about that," Sirius admitted as they sat in the library, sipping cold butterbeers. "I really screwed that up."

"Okay, plan B," Harry said as he cracked his neck. "We find out who is in the order. Then we approach the person who is most likely be willing to help us. Not only would that person be willing to spy for us, but be willing to offer up their house elf to spy for us when that person isn't there."

"I like that idea even more," Remus said.

"So do I," Sirius said.

Remus took a swig of his drink. "Who do we know that would most likely be a part of Dumbledore's bird club?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "There will be people from the first group who would be back for the second one. I am sure I have a picture of the first group in all of the books I swiped from the Black Library. I'll start looking for it in the morning."

"Alistor Moody," Remus said.

"Tonks," Sirius said, reaching for Harry's legal pad and started writing names. "She is a cousin of mine."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Remus said and Sirius wrote him down. "Dumbledore would be using them to keep tabs on what the Aurors know."

"The Weasleys. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, and Bill. No way would she allow the twins, Ron, and Ginny in," Harry speculated.

"All of these people are obvious but the others are just guess work," Remus said. "No way Dumbledore would let Sirius and me in."

"Snape," Harry said. "Dumbledore would need a potions master for medical work in the event somebody got hurt."

Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore definitely would use him for that and to spy on the DE's as Snape is still one of them."

Remus sighed. "That's a small list. The names we have are the most obvious ones to be in Dumbledore's club. Who do we approach?"

"Sirius and I could make appearances in different places. I could start spending time in Diagon Alley at a little sidewalk café in the early afternoons for a tall iced tea and the Daily Prophet and see if anyone approaches me," Remus said.

"Oh?" Sirius grinned. "Or is it to check out the new waitress there?"

Harry laughed as Remus half smiled. "Maybe."

"I like that idea so go for it. Who knows? That might work," Harry said.

"What are you planning on doing Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry turned to Sirius. "Train my ass off. The fights I've been in up to now was real world experiences, and they gave me an idea of how the DE's work. Any help that the two of you can give me will be appreciated. I am going all out on the DE's now. No more playing around. The business in the graveyard gave me a few names I can go after and they confirmed the intel I've gathered over the last three years. Time I started hunting them down."

"Be careful Harry," Sirius said with a serious look on his face. "I don't want to lose you. I'm supposed to be looking out for you like I promised your folks. Don't need your Mum to hex off my bits in the hereafter because I failed to keep you safe."

"Your Mum had a temper, Harry. No doubt she's planned something really nasty for Dumbledore when he crosses over," Remus said.

"And he deserves every little bit of what she can do to him," Sirius grinned.

Harry nodded. "Okay, let's go with the recruitment idea. We really need to know what's going on in Dumbledore's bird club and in the ministry too."

On that note the meeting was adjourned.

Remus put his plan into action the next day. Over the space of one week be became a regular at the sidewalk café in the early afternoons. It didn't take long for someone to approach him, and much to his surprise, it was Tonks, the young Auror. She approached him as he sat under the umbrella of the small round table in the corner of the outside patio.

"Hello Tonks," Remus said with a smile.

She smiled back as she leaned against the rail. "Wotcher, Remus. How goes it?"

He set down the paper and gave her his complete attention. "Join me for an iced tea?"

She accepted, and from there Remus began a careful recruitment of Tonks. By the end of the conversation Remus had her won over, as it had been fairly easy to do as she wasn't too happy with the ministry trying to make Harry look bad. She promised to pass on anything concerning Harry as she believed that Harry was telling the truth about the man named Voldemort. She even offered to be a go between for Harry to Amelia Bones. Sirius liked that idea and Harry liked it too. Sirius had even better luck the next time he had gone into the Black vault and discovered a small painting of the former headmaster Phineas Black in the vault talking to the other Black portraits in there. The man immediately agreed to watch over the order as he had several paintings throughout Grimmauld Place and McGonagall as she sat in the head's office at Hogwarts. He respected and liked McGonagall. Sirius hung the small painting of him in Harry's library so he had a way of passing on intel. Finding someone to spy on Dumbledore was easy as McGonagall had confided to the Black painting that there was an elf in place to watch Dumbledore as she hadn't been invited to join Dumbledore's order. Now that the spies were in place, Harry was assured of good intel. All he needed now was the special package promised him by Daichi Souta. He would send it to Harry via Gringotts as Harry had asked him to do. Once it went into place in Harry's war room, he would be able to start going after the DE's. It was a matter of time before things started to happen.

To Be Continued in the Order of the Phoenix

Author's Notes: I need to comment on a review by Jarno. If you had read the last chapter a bit more carefully, Cedric lost his wand. That was why he was unable to support Harry in his fight against Pettigrew and Voldemort. Harry is skilled, but he does not have the experience that Voldemort has. That's why he chose to get out of there.

I am putting Ninja Wizard on hold for a time, as I had gotten involved in a serious legal issue. I am not at liberty to discuss the situation, so please do not ask for details. Unfortunately I have to go away for about a year and will not be able to work on Ninja Wizard. I will, however, use the time to script out the last three books. My opinion of the last three books is that it seemed to me that Harry did a lot of sitting around and there was very little action in them except for the battle at the ministry and the final battle at the end of DH. I think Dumbledore dragged out the special lessons for Harry, finally revealing what he knew of Voldemort when he should have done that all along to begin with. Harry could have been training hard while Hermione used her powers of deduction and reasoning to figure out Voldemort and to look for ways to defeat him. I feel the final battle had been poorly done, so I will make an effort to create the best one possible. Harry will start getting proactive against Voldemort and the DE's in the next book. No sitting around for him.

Thanks to all who have been reading Ninja Wizard. In the immortal words of General Douglass MacArthur, I shall return.

- David


End file.
